El soltero mas codiciado
by Allegra Salvatore
Summary: Él un texano rico, poderoso y algo cínico. Ella una misteriosa secretaria que intenta huir de un pasado tormentoso.
1. Prólogo

Holaaa! Acá vengo con una adaptación de un libro que me ha hecho sonreir y llorar! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningun derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

* * *

El soltero más codiciado

 **Prólogo**

Él era un texano rico, poderoso y algo cínico, y aunque muchas mujeres habían intentado ganarse el corazón de Edward Cullen, el soltero más codiciado de Jacobsville, ninguna lo había conseguido. Pero con Isabella Swan todo iba a ser diferente. Edward se sentía muy atraído por esa misteriosa secretaria que luchaba por dejar atrás un pasado traumático. A pesar de que al principio no quisiera admitirlo, la vulnerabilidad de Isabella despertaba en él todo su instinto de protección y, tras el primer beso, ya no pudo resistirse a hacer suya a aquella mujer tan necesitada de la ternura de un hombre; pero no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia hasta haberla convencido de que le entregara también su corazón.

* * *

Espero que les guste! No pretendo ganar reviews por una historia que no es de mi creación ya que lo único que hago es adaptarla.

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho en el Prólogo la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Había un hombre a caballo en lo alto de la colina. Su porte era elegante y apuesto a lomos del animal, y la joven se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Él parecía estar contemplando el rodeo, que era la misma razón por la que su acompañante la había llevado hasta allí. En relación con la mayoría de los ranchos de Texas, aquel era pequeño, pero comparándolo con el resto de los de Jacobsville, figuraba entre los diez más grandes.

—Polvoriento, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Jasper Cullen con una sonrisa, sin haber reparado en el jinete de la colina, que quedaba fuera de su campo visual - Me alegro de trabajar en un despacho y no aquí. Prefiero el aire fresco y limpio.

Isabella Swan sonrió. No era una chica guapa. Tenía una cara corriente, el pelo rubio y ligeramente ondulado, y los ojos grises. Su mejor rasgo, aparte de figura esbelta, era la boca, redonda y carnosa. Últimamente su carácter era silencioso, casi introvertido, pero no siempre había sido así. En la adolescencia, había sido extrovertida y alegre; estaba siempre llena de energía y sus amigas se reían mucho con ella por sus ocurrencias. Pero en ese momento, con veintitrés años, parecía casi una matrona. El cambio en ella había sido tan brusco que las personas que la conocieron años antes, apenas la reconocían. A Jasper Cullen lo conocía de la universidad. Él se había graduado un año antes que ella, y poco después Isabella había dejado la universidad y empezado a trabajar como ayudante en el bufete del padre de Jasper.

Después las cosas se le habían complicado también allí, y su amigo volvió a rescatarla una vez más. De hecho, gracias a la mediación de Jasper la habían contratado como asistente ejecutiva en la empresa Cullen. Su primo era el propietario.

Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Edward Anthony Cullen, o Edward, como lo llamaba todo el mundo. La gente le había dicho que era un hombre agradable y abierto que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. El mismo Jasper solía decirlo de vez en cuando. Habían ido a ver el rodeo para que pudiera presentarle al presidente de la compañía, pero hasta aquel momento lo único que habían visto era polvo, ganado y vaqueros.

—Espera aquí —dijo Jasper - Voy a buscar a Edward. Vuelvo enseguida.

Puso su caballo al trote y se agarró al pomo de la silla. Isabella tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír al verlo montar así. Era dolorosamente obvio que se sentía mucho más cómodo tras el volante de un coche, pero no se habría atrevido a mencionarlo porque Jasper era el único amigo que tenía. De hecho, solo él conocía su pasado.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, el hombre de la colina la observaba a ella. Tenía estilo montando a caballo, y una figura que habría atraído hasta al más mujeriego de los hombres... que era su caso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, espoleó su caballo y bajó al galope hasta donde ella estaba. La mujer no lo oyó hasta que tiró de las riendas y el piafar del caballo la hizo volverse a mirar.

El hombre llevaba ropa de trabajo, como los demás vaqueros, pero toda posible afinidad terminaba ahí. Su aspecto no era descuidado, ni le faltaban dientes, ni iba sin afeitar. Es más, resultaba inquietante incluso en su forma de sentarse sobre la silla, con las riendas en una mano y la otra apoyada en el muslo. Edward Cullen la miró a los ojos y se lamentó que no fuese la belleza que él se había imaginado, a pesar de la elegancia de su porte y su perfecta figura.

—Te ha traído Jasper, supongo —dijo sin más.

Ella ya había anticipado, a juzgar por su aspecto, que su voz iba a ser profunda y grave, pero no que también iba a ser cortante como un cuchillo.

—Yo... sí, Jasper... Jasper me ha traído.

El balbuceo le había resultado inesperado. La clase de chica por la que Jasper solía hacerse acompañar era desenvuelta y mucho más sofisticada que aquella violeta mustia. Le gustaba enseñar el rancho de Edward y presumir ante ellas, lo cual a este último no le molestaba, pero había tenido un mal día y estaba de mal humor. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Te interesa la ganadería? —preguntó en tono glacial—. Si quieres, podemosdarte una cuerda para que pruebes tu pericia, a ver qué tal se te da.

Ella sintió que hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo se ponía tenso.

—He... venido a conocer al primo de Jasper —contestó como pudo—. Es rico — los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron peligrosamente y ella enrojeció. ¿Cómo podía haber

dicho algo así?—. Lo que quiero decir —se corrigió—, es que es el dueño de la empresa en la que trabaja Jasper. Y en la que trabajo yo —añadió.

Algo se encendió en el fondo de los ojos de aquel hombre, algo que no parecía demasiado agradable. Se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y la miró fijamente.

—¿En realidad por qué has venido aquí con Jasper?- Ella tragó saliva. Tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos tenían la capacidad de hipnotizarla, como una cobra con un conejo. Aquellos ojos... tan oscuros y fijos...

—No es asunto suyo —dijo al final, furiosa consigo misma y con el comportamiento de aquel tipo, que parecía creer que tenía derecho a interrogarla.

Él no contestó, pero siguió mirándola.

—Por favor —le pidió, incómoda—, ¡me está poniendo nerviosa!

—Has venido a conocer al jefe, ¿no? —preguntó—. ¿Es que no te han dicho que no es precisamente muy delicado?

—Lo que me han dicho es que es un hombre muy agradable —replicó en tono beligerante—, algo que nadie en su sano juicio podría decir de usted — añadió, sacando su genio a la superficie por primera vez desde hacía años. Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que yo no soy muy agradable también? —preguntó, riéndose.

—Porque parece usted una cobra —le espetó.

Él la estudió un instante antes de azuzar a su caballo en los costados con sus botas polvorientas y se acercó tanto a ella que Isabella se estremeció. La joven que balbuceaba nerviosa no lo había impresionado, pero sí la mujer de carácter. Le gustaban las mujeres que no se sentían intimidadas por su mal humor.

Apoyó la mano en la parte trasera de la silla de montar de ella y la miró a los ojos desde una corta distancia.

—Si yo soy una cobra, ¿qué eres tú entonces? —bromeó con una voz deliberadamente sensual -.¿Un conejito indefenso?

Se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa con su proximidad que sin darse cuenta tiró con fuerza de las riendas y su montura se encabritó, con lo que acabó en el suelo, precisamente sobre la cadera que tenía lesionada y el hombro del mismo lado. El hombre saltó de la silla y estaba ya junto a ella cuando Isabella intentó levantarse. La ayudó con cierta brusquedad, sorprendido por su evidente pánico. Las mujeres no solían apartarse de él, sobre todo las que, como ella, no eran guapas. Isabella se zafó de sus manos, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y un miedo que se evidenciaba en todos sus movimientos.

— ¡No! —gritó.

Él se quedó inmóvil y la miró con curiosidad.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Jasper a unos cuantos metros y espoleó a su caballo todo lo que se atrevió para llegar junto a ella cuanto antes. Se bajó de la silla con toda la destreza de que fue capaz y le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Lo siento —dijo, negándose a mirar al hombre que era responsable de su caída—. He dado un tirón brusco de las riendas. Ha sido culpa mía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Pero temblaba, y los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de ello. Jasper miró al otro hombre, más alto, moreno y delgado que él, que sujetaba los dos caballos de las bridas.—Eh... ¿os habéis presentado? —preguntó.

Edward no podía comprender la reacción de aquella mujer. Era como si temiera que fuese a atacarla.

—La próxima vez que vayas a traer a una lunática a mi rancho, haz el favor de avisarme antes —le espetó, y se subió a su caballo con un movimiento fluido y rápido—. Será mejor que la lleves a casa — añadió—. Es un peligro tenerla aquí entre los animales.

—Pero si monta muy bien normalmente —protestó Jasper—. En fin... está bien. Nos veremos luego.

El hombre se caló el sombrero casi hasta los ojos, espoleó a su caballo y se alejó hacia la colina en la que estaba antes.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Jasper, pasándose la mano por su pelo castaño—. No lo había visto de tan mal humor desde hacía años. No sé por qué ha podido ponerse así. Suele ser la cortesía personificada, sobre todo si alguien se hace daño.

Isabella se sacudió los pantalones y miró a su amigo de mala gana.

— Apareció aquí de pronto y se apoyó en mi silla para hablarme, y yo... me asuste.

Lo siento. Debe de ser un capataz o algo así. Espero no haberte causado problemas con tu primo.

—Él es mi primo, Isabella —aclaró. Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Edward Cullen?

Jasper asintió y ella suspiró.

—Vaya por Dios... Qué forma tan estupenda de empezar en un trabajo: no reconociendo a la mano que te da de comer.

—No sabe nada de ti.

—Y tú no vas a contarle nada —replicó, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! No pienso aguantar que mi pasado se pregone a los cuatro vientos. He venido aquí para alejarme de periodistas y productores, y no voy a consentir que sea de otro modo. Me he cortado el pelo, me he comprado ropa nueva y lentillas para cambiarme el color de los ojos. He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para no ser reconocida, porque no estoy dispuesta a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Han pasado ya seis años —añadió con desesperación—. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?

—Aquel periodista no hacía más que seguir una pista —dijo Jasper con suavidad—. Uno de los hombres que te atacó fue arrestado por conducir ebrio y alguien conectó su nombre con el caso de tu madre. Parece ser que su padre es un funcionario importante en Houston. Era inevitable que la prensa indagase en la relación de su hijo con el caso de tu madre, siendo año de elecciones.

—Lo sé, y sé que eso es lo que empujó al productor a pensar que podría conseguir una buena película para la televisión —apretó los dientes—. Lo que nos faltaba. Y yo que creía que todo había terminado... qué idiota —se lamentó—. Ojalá fuese rica y famosa. Así podría comprarme un poco de intimidad —miró hacia donde el primo de Jasper contemplaba el ganado—. Le he hecho unos cuantos comentarios estúpidos a tu primo sin saber quién era. Supongo que lo primero que hará el lunes será despedirme.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —contestó Jasper—. Puede que no sea más que el primo del jefe, pero también soy accionista de la empresa. Si te despide, pelearé por ti.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —preguntó solemne.

Él le removió el pelo en un gesto de cariño.

—Eres mi amiga, y yo también sé lo que es pasarlo mal. No quiero volver a tener una relación seria con nadie, pero me gusta tu compañía.

Isabella sonrió con tristeza.

—Me alegro de que sea así. Yo no podría soportar... —tragó saliva—. No me gusta que se me acerquen los hombres, en el sentido físico. El terapeuta me dijo que algún día llegaría a superarlo, cuando llegase el hombre adecuado. Pero no sé... Hace tanto tiempo...

— No le des más vueltas —dijo —. Venga, vámonos al pueblo. Te invito a un helado de vainilla. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Jasper.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Soy un tipo genial, lo sé —bromeó, y luego miró hacia la colina—. Está fuera de sí hoy —dijo—. Vámonos.

Edward vio alejarse a los dos invitados sobre sus respectivos caballos con un resentimiento y una furia que no había experimentado en años. Aquella condenada estalactita rubia lo había hecho sentirse casi como un violador. ¡Como si fuese a gustarle una mujer como ella, teniendo como tenía a estrellas de cine muertas por sus huesos! Con un suspiro sacó un manoseado cigarro del bolsillo y se lo colocó entre los dientes, pero no lo encendió. Estaba intentando dejar de fumar, pero la cosa iba lenta. Aquel cigarro había sido precisamente el blanco del arma utilizada por su secretaria en su cruzada para salvarlo de la nicotina. El extremo estaba aún húmedo, a pesar de que había llegado hacía más de una hora y media. Se lo quitó de la boca, lo miró con un suspiro y volvió a guardárselo. La había amenazado con despedirla, y ella lo había amenazado con dimitir. Era una buena mujer, casada y con dos hijos. No podía dejar que se marchase. Prefería prescindir del cigarro que de su inestimable ayuda.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja, que se iba haciendo más pequeña con la distancia. Qué novia más rara se había llevado Jasper. Claro que a él sí que le había permitido que la tocase. De Edward, se había apartado como si este tuviera algo contagioso. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le molestaba. Puso en marcha su caballo hacia el rebaño que mugía a lo lejos. Trabajar sería el mejor antídoto para su mal humor.

Jasper llevó a Isabella a su pequeño apartamento alquilado y la dejó en la puerta del edificio.

—¿Entonces no crees que vaya a despedirme? —le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ya te he dicho que no se lo permitiría, así que haz el favor de dejar de preocuparte, ¿vale?

Isabella sonrió.—Gracias otra vez, Jasper.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No las merece. Nos veremos el lunes.

Lo vio alejarse en su deportivo antes de subir a su solitario apartamento del piso alto con vistas a la calle. Se había creado un enemigo sin pretenderlo, pero esperaba que su vida profesional no se viera afectada por ello. Ya no tenía solución.

El lunes por la mañana, Isabella estuvo en su puesto de trabajo cinco minutos antes de la hora para causar buena impresión. Le gustaban Connie y Jackie, las otras dos mujeres que se ocupaban de las tareas administrativas para el vicepresidente de marketing e investigación. El trabajo de Isabella era más rutinario. Hacía el seguimiento necesario de los envíos de animales de un lugar a otro y mantenía actualizados los registros. Era un trabajo arduo, pero a ella se le daba bien y le gustaba.

Su jefe inmediato era Jasper, así que era el puesto ideal. Tenían todo un edificio para ellos en el centro de Jacobsville, una preciosa mansión victoriana que Edward había renovado con sumo cuidado para adaptarla a las necesidades de su cuartel general. Había dos plantas de oficinas y una sala para los descansos donde antes estaban la cocina y el comedor.

La mayor parte del tiempo Edward no estaba en su despacho. Viajaba mucho porque, a parte de ocuparse de las necesidades de su empresa, formaba parte de los consejos de administración de otras cuantas y del consejo rector de al menos una universidad. Mantenía reuniones de trabajo por todas partes. Una vez había viajado incluso a Sudamérica con la intención de invertir en el creciente mercado ganadero, pero había vuelto a casa enfadado y desilusionado al ver que se utilizaba el fuego para crear nuevos pastos, de modo que ya se había destruido una gran parte de las zonas de bosque tropical. No quería tomar parte en algo así, y decidió entonces comprar una gran explotación ganadera en el norte de Australia.

Jasper le había contado muchas cosas sobre esas fascinantes explotaciones y Isabella lo escuchaba boquiabierta. Era un mundo desconocido para ella. Su madre y ella, incluso en los mejores momentos, habían sido pobres, antes de que tuviese lugar la tragedia que las separó. Isabella, incluso trabajando y con el sueldo que ganaba, tenía que contar mucho el dinero para poderse permitir ir en taxi a trabajar y pagar el alquiler del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía. No quedaba mucho dinero para viajes, así que envidiaba a Edward por poder viajar en avión, en avión privado para más señas, e ir a cualquier parte del mundo.

— Supongo que sale mucho —había comentado una vez que Jasper le dijo que su primo estaba en Nueva York en una reunión de ganaderos.

— ¿Con mujeres? —se rió—. Se las quita de encima a bofetadas. Edward es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Texas, pero nunca ha salido en serio con ninguna mujer. Son solo adornos para él, cosas bonitas con las que ir a cenar. Yo creo que no le gustan demasiado —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa—. Fue amable con un par de chicas que necesitaban un hombro sobre el que llorar, pero no eran la clase de mujer que pudiera robarle el corazón. Tuvo una niñez difícil, y puede que esa sea la explicación.

—¿Ah, sí?

— Su madre lo abandonó cuando tenía seis años.

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a su nuevo novio no le gustaban los niños —explicó sin rodeos—. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Edward, así que su madre se lo dio a mi padre. Nos criamos juntos. Por eso estamos tan unidos.

—¿Y su padre?

—Creemos que su madre no... no sabía quién era su padre —le confió—. Había muchos hombres en su vida por aquel entonces.

—Pero su marido...

—¿Qué marido?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento. Había dado por sentado que estaba casada.

— Elisabeth no era de las que se casan. Nunca quiso estar atada. Es más, habría preferido no tener a Edward, pero sus padres la obligaron. Lo querían con locura. En cuanto nació se la llevaron a ella y al niño a su casa.

—Pero si me has dicho que lo crió tu padre...

—Edward tuvo una infancia muy dura. Nuestros abuelos murieron en un accidente de coche y después, unos meses más tarde, se quemó su casa. Se dijo que podía haber sido intencionado, para cobrar el dinero del seguro, pero no se pudo demostrar. Edward estaba fuera con Elizabeth, en el jardín, cuando ocurrió el incendio. Lo había hecho salir para enseñarle las rosas, algo muy poco corriente en ella, pero aun así un hecho afortunado para Edward, porque si hubiera estado en la casa, sin duda habría muerto. El dinero del seguro le llegó a Elisabeth para comprarse ropa nueva y un coche. Dejó a Edward con mi padre y se marchó con el primer hombre que se le cruzó por delante —su mirada estaba llena de dolor por su primo—. El abuelo le dejó a Edward unas cuantas acciones del rancho, junto con un pequeño fideicomiso que no podía tocar hasta que cumpliese los veintiún años. De ese modo se evitó que Elisabeth lo dilapidase. Cuando Edward lo heredó, ya parecía tener instinto para hacer dinero. Nunca miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qué fue de su madre?

— Supimos de su muerte hace unos años. Edward nunca habla de ella.

—Pobrecito —dijo.

—No cometas ese error —la corrigió—. Edward no necesita compasión.

— Supongo que no. Pero es una vergüenza que tuviera que crecer solo.

—Tú sabes bien lo que eso significa.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí. Mi padre murió hace años, y mi madre nos sacó adelante lo mejor que pudo. No era muy inteligente, pero era guapa, y utilizaba lo que tenía —el recuerdo empañó sus ojos—. Aún no he superado lo que hizo. ¿No es terrible que en unos pocos segundos puedas destruir tu propia vida y la de otras personas? ¿Y todo por qué? Por celos, cuando ni siquiera había razón para ello. Yo no le importaba lo más mínimo a él... Solo quería pasárselo bien con una chiquilla inocente. Él y sus amigos —el recuerdo le produjo un escalofrío—. Mamá creía quererlo, pero aquel ataque de celos no sirvió para recuperarlo. Murió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que no debería haberle disparado, pero es difícil defender lo que él y sus amigos estaban intentando hacerte, Isabella.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. A veces a los niños le toca la papeleta más difícil, y son ellos quienes deben forjarse un futuro mejor.

Sentía lástima por Edward Cullen. Ojalá hubiesen tenido un comienzo mejor. No debería haber tenido una reacción tan exagerada, pero también era extraño que él se hubiera comportado de un modo tan ofensivo con ella, cuando según Jasper era el colmo de la cortesía con las mujeres. Debía de haber tenido un mal día. Solo eso.

A mediados de semana Edward volvió, y Isabella empezó a darse cuenta de hasta qué punto iba a causarle problemas aquel primer encuentro.

Entró en el despacho cuando Jasper estaba fuera en una reunión, y la traspasó con una mirada fría como el hielo, mientras ella escribía en el ordenador. No lo había visto y él la estudió con abierta curiosidad, mediatizada por los prejuicios. Era delgada y de estatura media, con el pelo rubio y corto, que tendía a ondularse. Tenía una piel bonita, pero estaba demasiado pálida. Recordaba de ella sobre todo sus ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos y llenos de rechazo al verlo acercarse. Le sorprendía descubrir que al menos una mujer en el planeta podía encontrar repulsivo su dinero. No gustarle a una mujer era todo un descubrimiento para él. En toda su vida no lo había rechazado ni una sola mujer, y la actitud de Isabella lo hacía sentirse raro. Y peor aún: le traía recuerdos de la única mujer que lo había rechazado, que lo había abandonado a los seis años simplemente porque no lo quería.

Isabella sintió que alguien la observaba y levantó la cabeza. Al reconocerlo, sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Llevaba un traje gris con chaleco que parecía muy caro, y sus ojos eran oscuros y de mirada penetrante. Llevaba un cigarro sin encender en la mano.

—Así que tú eres la de Jasper... —murmuró en ese tono tan cortante que parecía característico de él.

— Soy la asistente de Jasper —corroboró—. Señor Cullen...

—¿Qué hiciste para conseguir el trabajo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y cuántas veces a la semana?

No comprendía qué pretendía insinuar.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Por qué te contrató Jasper, habiendo por lo menos diez candidatas más preparadas?

—Ah, eso —no podía revelarle la razón verdadera, así que le dijo buena parte de la verdad para distraerlo—. Tengo el equivalente a una licenciatura en una escuela de negocios y he trabajado como asistente legal en el bufete de su padre durante cuatro años. Puede que no tenga exactamente la titulación que se pedía, pero tengo buenas calificaciones. O eso me dijo Jasper —añadió, preocupada.

—¿Por qué no terminaste la universidad? —quiso saber.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Tenía... problemas personales por aquel entonces.

—Aún tienes problemas personales, señorita Swan —contestó arrastrando las palabras, pero sus ojos seguían siendo fríos y seguía mirándola fijamente — . Puedes ponerme a mí en el número uno de esa lista. Tenía otros planes para el puesto que estás ocupando, así que espero que seas tan buena como Jasper dice.

—Me ganaré el dinero que me paga, señor Cullen —le aseguró—. Me gano la vida trabajando, y no espero que me den nada gratis.

—¿Ah, no?

—Pues no.

Se llevó el cigarro a la boca el cigarro, contempló el extremo humedecido, suspiró y volvió a quedárselo entre los dedos sin encender.

—¿Fuma usted? —le preguntó ella.

—Lo intento —murmuró él.

En aquel momento, una mujer atractiva que debía de rondar los cuarenta, con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño y vestida con un traje de chaqueta azul y blanco, apareció en la puerta del despacho de Jasper.

—Necesito que me firme unos documentos, señor Cullen. Y el señor Biers lo está esperando en el despacho para hablar del comité.

—Gracias, Esme.

Esme Masen sonrió.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—No me quejo —contestó, sonriendo.

—No le deje encender ese chisme — continuó Esme, señalando el cigarro que Edward seguía teniendo en la mano—. Si necesita una de estas —añadió, mostrándole una pistola de agua—, yo se la proporcionaré — sonrió al ver que Edward fruncía el ceño—. Le alegrará saber que ya les he proporcionado una a todas las chicas de los demás despachos, señor Cullen. Puede contar con nuestra ayuda para dejar de fumar.

Edward la miró fijamente y ella, riéndose como si tuviese solo veinte años, se despidió de Isabella con la mano y volvió a su despacho. Edward iba a hacer una imitación cómica de lo que había ocurrido pero se detuvo a tiempo. No era bueno dejar que el enemigo viera sus debilidades.

Miró a Isabella con frialdad, pasando por alto el brillo que la risa contenida ponía en sus ojos y, tras inclinar levemente la cabeza, salió al pasillo con aquel cigarro caro y mojado aún en la mano.

* * *

Espero que les guste! No pretendo ganar reviews por una historia que no es de mi creación ya que lo único que hago es adaptarla.

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho en el anteriormente la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me voy a tardar en actualizar porque estoy en semana de parciales! Pero dentro de unos dias ya termino de rendir asique voy a aprevechar cada momento libre para actualizar

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Desde el mismo día que empezó a trabajar, Isabella notó que no le gustaba a

Edward, y que no aprobaba que estuviera allí. Empezó a abrumar de trabajo a Jasper, de modo que, inevitablemente, llegase hasta ella. Una gran parte era innecesaria, como por ejemplo hacerle teclear viejos informes que ya habían sido archivados hacía diez años.

— Tenemos secretarias que pueden hacer esta clase de trabajo —murmuró Jasper cuando Isabella le explicó lo que tenía que hacer—. Te necesito para otros proyectos.

—Pues díselo tú.

—Con el mal humor que gasta últimamente, no pienso decirle ni una palabra

—contestó Jasper, sonriendo—. No parece el mismo.

— ¿Sabías que su secretaria va por ahí armada? —preguntó de pronto—. Lleva una pistola de agua.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Edward le pidió ayuda para dejar de fumar puros. No es que lo hiciese normalmente dentro de las oficinas, pero la señora Masen es de la opinión de que si no puedes encender un cigarro, no puedes fumártelo, así que se compró una pistola de agua para ella y unas cuantas más para el resto de las secretarias. Si a Edward se le ocurre acercarse el cigarro a los labios, disparan.

—Unas mujeres muy peligrosas.

—Desde luego. He visto cómo...

— ¿No tenéis nada que hacer? —preguntó alguien a espaldas de Jasper en tono engañosamente suave, porque su mirada penetrante no era precisamente amable.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo Jasper inmediatamente—. Solo estábamos charlando un poco. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Necesito una actualización de ese rebaño que llevamos a Ballenger —dijo, y miró a Isabella fijamente—. Eso es trabajo suyo, creo.

Ella asintió, y se puso manos a la obra, pero el nerviosismo le hizo abrir un expediente equivocado y tuvo que volver a empezar. No era una persona que se pusiera nerviosa con facilidad, pero Edward la hacía sentirse incómoda, mirándola desde detrás y sin hablar. Jasper parecía también algo incómodo, porque se encerró en su despacho en cuanto oyó sonar el teléfono, tras dirigirle a Isabella una mirada de disculpa que ella no vio.

—Creía que tenías experiencia en el manejo del ordenador —se burló Edward, acercándose a su silla por detrás.

Al sentirlo tan cerca se le agarrotaron los dedos sobre el teclado y no podía respirar con normalidad.

Mascullando algo entre dientes, Edward se separó y volvió a colocarse junto a la mesa, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué habría sentido una sensación tan intensa?

Ella se relajó, pero solo lo suficiente para abrir el expediente correcto e imprimirlo.

Edward lo recogió de la impresora y lo revisó atentamente. Después, murmurando algo, lo dejó sobre la mesa de Isabella.

—La mitad de las palabras están mal escritas —dijo con sequedad.

Ella lo revisó en la pantalla del ordenador y asintió.

—Es cierto, señor Cullen, pero no he sido yo quien lo ha escrito.

Claro que no lo había hecho ella. Hacía diez años que se había redactado ese informe, pero por algún motivo deseaba hacerla responsable de ello.

Se apartó de la mesa y siguió leyendo el resto de páginas.

—Deberías revisar este expediente y los demás —murmuró—. Son casi ilegibles.

Sabía que había cientos de expedientes en aquellas carpetas y que tardaría días en revisarlos, pero él era el dueño, así que tenía potestad para imponer las reglas. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que físicamente estaba lejos de su alcance, Isabella se sentía mejor.

— Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, jefe —murmuró secamente—. ¿Debo entonces dejar a un lado el trabajo de Jasper y dedicar los próximos meses a esto?

Su cambio de actitud lo pilló desprevenido.

—No he puesto ningún límite de tiempo —contestó—. ¡Solo te he dicho que lo hagas!

—Sí, señor —sonrió.

Él la miró sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Está muy dispuesta a complacer, señorita Swan. ¿O es solo porque soy el jefe?

—Siempre intento hacer lo que se me pide, señor Cullen —le aseguró —.Bueno, casi todo. Lo que es razonable.

Volvió a acercarse a la mesa y al inclinarse para dejar los papeles, la vio de nuevo inquieta. Era la mujer más extraña que había conocido. Un absoluto misterio.

— ¿Cómo definirías el término razonable— bromeó, mirándola a los ojos.

Parecía sentirse acorralada, y resultaba odioso en una mujer que se había comportado de modo jovial y desinhibido hacia solo unos segundos. Su tensión lo hacía sentirse culpable. Se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del despacho de Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! —lo llamó—. ¿Tienes mi expediente de Angus?

Jasper estaba al teléfono y tenía un expediente en las manos.

—Sí, perdona. Quería revisar las últimas cifras de ventas. Iba a devolvértelo, pero ha empezado a sonar el teléfono.

Edward estudió las cifras detenidamente y asintió.

—Son bastante aceptables. Los hermanos Ballenger hacen un buen trabajo.

—Están creciendo, ¿lo sabías? Me alegro de verlos prosperar.

—Cierto. Se lo merecen.

Mientras hablaban, Isabella lo observaba a hurtadillas, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza al niño de seis años cuya madre lo abandonó. Su propia niñez no había sido precisamente un jardín de rosas, pero la de Edward sin duda había sido peor.

Edward sintió aquellos ojos grises de mirada tan dulce y se volvió. Isabella enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

¿En qué estaría pensando para mirarlo así? No podía haber dejado más claro que no sentía atracción física alguna por él, de modo que ¿por qué aquel interés? Aquella mujer lo intrigaba. Iba bien vestida, pero esa clase de ropa le habría quedado mejor a una respetable viuda que a una mujer joven. Aunque él no era de esos hombres que animaban a las mujeres a que se pusieran faldas cortas y grandes escotes, Isabella iba tapada de pies a cabeza: vestido largo, mangas largas y cuello alto.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Ed, intentando evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

— Por ahora, no —contestó, y miró una vez más a Isabella—. No te olvides de la actualización de esos expedientes que te he pedido.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Jasper le preguntó:

— ¿Qué expedientes?

Isabella le dio las explicaciones pertinentes.

—Pero si son muy antiguos, y nunca ha vuelto a consultarlos —se sorprendió—. No sé por qué quiere que los corrijas.

Isabella se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¡Porque sabe que eso me va a dar mucho trabajo! — dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo—Y porque preferiría que el cielo se abriera sobre su cabeza antes de verme con las manos en los bolsillos.

Jasper la miró arqueando las cejas.

—Edward no es un hombre vengativo.

—Esa es tu opinión —dijo, mientras guardaba en su sitio el expediente que había usado Edward—. Empezaré con ello en cuanto haya acabado de contestar tu correo.

¿Crees que querrá que me quede hasta más tarde para terminarlos? Tendrá que pagarme horas extra —sonrió abiertamente, como hacía casi constantemente la mujer que una vez fue.

—Se lo preguntaré —se ofreció Jasper— Tú sigue con tu trabajo habitual.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Jasper.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué están los amigos? —contestó con una sonrisa.

Aquella oficina era un lugar de trabajo estupendo. Isabella se lo pasaba de maravilla viendo a las demás mujeres de los otros despachos acechar a Edward. Su secretaria lo pilló intentando encender un cigarro en el balcón, y le disparó con la pistola de agua desde detrás de una planta. Poco después, dejaba el cigarro sobre la mesa de Jessica Stanley y esta, accidentalmente, lo dejó caer en la taza de café que él se estaba tomando. Y cuando Edward le digirió una mirada acusadora, ella se limitó a sonreír. El cigarro quedó empapado, metido en la taza de café.

Isabella tuvo que irse al baño para poder echarse a reír. Le sorprendía que Edward fuese tan campechano con el resto de sus empleados, cuando con ella era todo irritación y veneno. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si ella también le disparase con una pistola de agua? ¡Pues sin duda salir corriendo tras ella por todo Jacobsville!, pensó, riendo.

Sintió pena al ser consciente de cuánto había cambiado. Antes de que la tragedia golpease su vida, se habría sentido muy atraída por aquel ganadero alto y delgado.

Unos días más tarde, entró en el despacho de Jasper con un cigarro entre los dedos.

Isabella, a pesar de lo que había visto hacer al resto de secretarias, no dijo una palabra al verlo.

— Quiero ver la propuesta de la asociación de ganaderos sobre las pruebas de brucelosis.

— ¿Cómo?

Edward la miró fijamente. No le gustaban sus reacciones. Ni las de ella, ni las suyas propias ante aquella mujer.

—Jasper me ha dicho que ha recibido una copia —dijo—. Le llegó ayer por correo.

—Bien. Un momento.

A finales de semana, la bandeja del correo entrante siempre terminaba por estar desbordada, y allí encontró la carta que quería Edward, sin abrir. La sacó y se la entregó.

Él la había estado observando. Cojeaba. No podía verle las piernas, porque llevaba unos pantalones amplios de punto y una túnica que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Era evidente que no quería llamar la atención hacia su figura.

—Cojeas —le dijo—. ¿Fuiste a que te viera el médico después de la caída del otro día?

—No era necesario —contestó—. Fue un golpe sin importancia.

Él descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su despacho.

—Esme —dijo de pronto—, pida hora para la señorita Swan con Rose McCarty a la mayor brevedad posible. Se cayó de un caballo el otro día en mi rancho y todavía cojea. Quiero que le hagan unas radiografías.

— ¡No es necesario! —protestó Isabella.

—Cuando tenga la cita, se lo hace saber. Gracias —y colgó antes de mirar directamente a los ojos a Isabella—. Vas a ir.

No le gustaban nada los médicos. Es más: los detestaba. El médico de urgencias de Houston, un hombre retirado ya de la medicina, que la había hecho sentir tan sucia al examinarla tras lo ocurrido, y que había tenido la audacia de comentar que algunas mujeres disfrutaban con que los hombres se matasen por ellas. Aún no había conseguido superar el trauma que le habían producido aquellas palabras, a pesar del esfuerzo de los terapeutas para suavizarlo.

Apretó los dientes y miró a Edward.

—Ya le he dicho que no fue nada.

—Trabajas aquí, ¿no? Pues yo soy el jefe, y vas a ir a que te vea el médico. Punto.

Ojalá pudiera marcharse. Ojalá tuviese otro sitio donde ir. Houston era impensable. Tenía miedo de que los periodistas pudieran enterarse, a pesar de haberse cambiado el aspecto físico en la medida de lo posible. Inspiró profundamente.

— ¿Es que no quieres estar segura de que esa cojera no va a ser permanente? —preguntó él de pronto.

Ella se irguió.

—Señor Cullen, tuve un... accidente cuanto tenía diecisiete años, y esa pierna quedó dañada. Siempre tendré una leve cojera, que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que el caballo me tirase al suelo.

Él se quedó pensativo un instante.

—Razón de más para que te vea un médico —replicó—. Veo que te gusta vivir peligrosamente, porque en tus circunstancias, no tenías porqué subirte a un caballo.

—Jasper me dijo que era un animal tranquilo, y la caída fue culpa mía. Di un tirón de las riendas.

—Ya lo sé. Intentabas alejarte de mí. Debí de darte la impresión de tener algo contagioso.

Le había hecho daño en su orgullo, eso estaba claro.

—No es eso —contestó, bajando la mirada—. Es que no me gusta que me toquen.

—Pues Jasper te toca.

No supo qué decirle sin tener que contárselo todo.

—Es que no me gusta que me toquen desconocidos — corrigió rápidamente—. Jasper y yo nos conocemos hace muchos años —añadió—. Es... distinto con él.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Debe de serlo —sentenció.

Su sonrisa burlona la molestó.

—Es usted como una apisonadora, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de pronto—. Da por sentado que por el hecho de ser rico y poderoso, no hay mujer que pueda resistírsele, ¿no?

—No deberías prestar oídos a las murmuraciones de ese tipo —contestó, y su voz sonó extremadamente tranquila—. Era una chiquilla malcriada que creía que el dinero de su papá podía comprarlo todo, incluso al hombre que se le antojara. Cuando descubrió que no podía, empezó a trabajar para un amigo mío y se pasó un par de semanas persiguiéndome por todo Jacobsville. Una noche, al volver a casa, me la encontré metida en mi cama con la sábana por todo vestido. La eché de allí, y ella, para vengarse, le dijo a todo el mundo que la había atacado. Llegó incluso a llevarme a los tribunales, pero mi ama de llaves declaró lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Perdió el caso, por supuesto. Ya te imaginarás lo que el jurado pensó de sus acusaciones.

— ¿El jurado?

Isabella no sabía nada de todo aquello. No tenía ni idea de que, aparte de lo de su madre, hubiese en su pasado otro incidente que lo predispusiera en contra de las mujeres.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hizo que me arrestaran por asalto e intento de violación. Me hice famoso... La única mancha en un pasado irreprochable. La inocente jovencita cometió el error de intentar lo mismo con un tipo del petróleo de Houston, y él me llamó para que testificase en su defensa. Ganó el caso y la denunció a ella por fraude y extorsión.

Consiguió que la encerraran.

Isabella sintió náuseas. Al parecer Edward también había tenido que vérselas con la prensa. Sentía lástima por él. Debió de ser una pesadilla, sumado a lo que ya había tenido que sufrir en su niñez. De pronto comprendía mejor por qué no se había casado.

Para casarse con alguien, había que confiar, y era poco probable que fuese capaz de hacerlo. Y también entendía mucho mejor su hostilidad hacia ella. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese llegado a pensar que fingía sentir repulsión hacia él como parte de una trama en la que enredarle después, quizás para sacarle dinero.

—Es posible que haya pensado que yo también soy así —dijo tras un minuto de silencio, mirándolo con atención—, pero se equivoca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te comportaste como si creyeras que iba a atacarte? — preguntó con frialdad.

Isabella se miró las manos. Llevaba las uñas cortas con tan solo una capa de brillo.

Nada llamativo. Esa era la esencia misma de lo que estaba siendo su vida de un tiempo a esa parte. No tenía una respuesta para él.

— ¿Eres amante de Jasper? —quiso saber él.

—Pregúnteselo a él.

Hizo girar el cigarro entre los dedos mientras la observaba.

—Eres una mujer incomprensible — musitó.

— No crea. Soy muy corriente —le miró—. No me gustan los médicos, sobre todo si son hombres...

—Rose es una mujer. Los dos, su marido y ella, son médicos.

—Ah.

Una mujer. Quizás fuese más fácil así. Pero no quería que la examinasen. Lo más probable era que, una vez hechas las radiografías, se pudieran imaginar cómo se había producido la rotura de cadera, y no estaba segura de poder confiar en su silencio.

—La decisión no depende de ti —dijo él de pronto—. Trabajas para mí, y tuviste un accidente en mi rancho. Tengo que cubrirme las espaldas. ¿Quién me dice que no vas a denunciarme después?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. En el fondo, no podía culparlo por aquellos sentimientos.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. Iré.

— ¿Así, sin más?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Señor Cullen, trabajo duro para ganarme la vida. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero usted no me conoce, así que no lo culpo por esperar lo peor. La doctora McCarty... ¿es el médico de la empresa?

—Sí.

—Lo que encuentre será... confidencial, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada.

Él tardó un poco en contestar, y el cigarro volvió a girar entre sus dedos.

— Sí —contestó—. Será confidencial. Estás despertando mi curiosidad. ¿Es que tienes secretos?

—Todos tenemos secretos —dijo, solemne—. Algunos más oscuros que otros, pero eso es todo.

— ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? No le pegarías un tiro a tu amante, ¿verdad?

Isabella intentó no mostrar ninguna reacción. El rostro se le habría hecho mil pedazos.

Él se guardó el cigarro en el bolsillo.

—Esme te dirá cuándo debes ir a ver a Rose —dijo tras consultar el reloj—, Dile a

Jasper que tengo yo la carta —añadió, moviendo el sobre—. Ya hablaré con él de este tema más tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Edward salió resistiéndose al deseo de mirar hacia atrás. Cuanto más cosas sabía de su nueva empleada, más curiosidad sentía. Lo hacía sentirse raro en su presencia, y quería averiguar por qué.

No hubo forma de librarse de la cita con el médico. Isabella habló brevemente con la doctora McCarty antes de que la enviase al hospital para que le hicieran unas radiografías. Una hora más tarde, estaba de vuelta en la consulta, y la doctora examinaba con suma seriedad las radiografías.

—La caída no ha producido ningún daño importante —concluyó, y se volvió a mirar a Isabella a los ojos—. Pero estas roturas no son de una caída.

Isabella apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Rose fue a sentarse tras su mesa y le indicó a Isabella que podía sentarse en la silla que había al otro lado.

—Veo que no quieres hablar de ello — dijo con suavidad—, y yo no voy a presionarte. Supongo que ya sabes que los huesos no soldaron bien, ¿verdad? El alineamiento no es bueno, y eso quiere decir que la cojera no desaparecerá. Deberías ir a un cirujano ortopédico.

—No pienso ir —replicó.

Rose apoyó las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—Sé que no me conoces lo suficiente para confiar en mí, pero cuando lleves un tiempo en Jacobsville, espero que cambies de opinión. No hablo de mis pacientes con nadie, ni siquiera con mi marido. Edward no sabrá nada por mí.

Isabella siguió guardando silencio. Era imposible hablar de ello con un extraño.

—Está bien —suspiró Lou, que era bastante mayor que ella—. No voy a presionarte. Pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí me tienes.

Isabella la miró a los ojos e intentó sonreír.

—Gracias.

—No eres la empleada favorita de Edward, ¿verdad? —dijo de repente.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que no. Es más, creo que terminará por despedirme. Me da la impresión de que las mujeres no le gustamos demasiado.

—A Edward le gusta todo el mundo por norma— contestó—, y las mujeres lo asedian. Y es que lo tiene todo: es rico, atractivo, sexy y normalmente, un hombre con el que es facilísimo tratar.

—Es una apisonadora —replicó Isabella sin pensárselo—. No es capaz de hablar con la gente a menos que los esté pisando —añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

«Así que es eso», pensó Rose, preguntándose si aquella joven se daría cuenta de cómo su lenguaje corporal era revelador. Supo inmediatamente que alguien le había causado esas roturas en la pierna, y lo más probable es que hubiera sido un hombre.

—No te gusta que la gente te toque —

Isabella cambió de postura.

—No.

Lou reparó entonces en la clase de ropa que llevaba, ropa destinada a ocultar su figura, pero no dijo nada más y se levantó, sonriendo.

—La caída no ha tenido importancia —dijo—, pero espero que vuelvas si el dolor se agudizase o si no desapareciera.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido que me duele?

—Edward me lo dijo; lo había notado al ver que hacías una mueca de dolor cada vez que tenías que levantarte de la silla.

— No sabía que se había dado cuenta.

—Es muy perceptivo.

Rose le recetó un medicamento para el dolor e insistió en que volviera si no mejoraba. Isabella salió de la consulta atónita, preguntándose qué más habría descubierto Edward Cullen con tan solo observarla.

Cuando volvió a la oficina, apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Edward se plantó en su despacho.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy perfectamente —dijo—. Solo es el dolor propio del golpe. Y créame: no tengo intención de denunciarlo.

—No sería la primera.

Su actitud lo irritaba mucho. Había hablado con Rose, pero lo único que había conseguido que le dijera era que su nueva empleada era más reservada que un mejillón,

y eso ya lo sabía él.

—Dile a Jasper que voy a estar fuera durante un par de días.

—Así lo haré.

La miró por última vez, dio media vuelta y salió.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por leer! Me hacen muy feliz!

Tambien hay otra historia que me encantaria compartir con ustedes de la misma autora, asique si ustedes quieren tambien comienzo a adaptarla! :D

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Las pesadillas volvieron aquella noche. No se sorprendió de que así fuera, por la visita a la doctora y las radiografías en el hospital. Por otro lado, llevar tacón al trabajo tampoco era demasiado beneficioso para la pierna y, entre las pesadillas y el dolor, se encontraba bastante mal. Buscó en el botiquín del cuarto de baño dos aspirinas y se las tomó con un buen vaso de agua. Iba a tener que renunciar a los tacones y volver a llevar zapato bajo.

Y, por supuesto, cuando volvió a la oficina tres días más tarde, Edward se dio cuenta de ello al verla moverse por el despacho.

—Rose podría haberte dado algo para el dolor.

—Sí, podría —contestó ella, mientras sacaba un expediente del armario—, pero ¿de verdad quiere que Jasper tenga una secretaria medio moribunda? Los calmantes me dejan medio dormida.

— Y el dolor impide realizar un buen trabajo.

—Lo sé. Por eso llevo un bote de aspirinas en el bolso. Y además, no me duele tanto como para no ser capaz de escribir una palabra correctamente. No ha sido más que una caída. El dolor no tardará en desaparecer. Eso me dijo la doctora McCarty.

Él la miró con frialdad.

—No deberías cojear. Ha pasado ya una semana. Deberías ir otra vez a verla...

— Llevo seis años cojeando, señor Cullen —contestó, intentando mantener la calma—. Si no le gusta verme cojear, quizás sería mejor que no mirase.

Él arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Es que los médicos no pueden hacer nada para ayudarte?

— ¡No soporto a los médicos!

La vehemencia de su respuesta lo sorprendió. Estaba claro que lo decía muy en serio. La vio enrojecer y los ojos le brillaron inesperadamente, y su aspecto se tornó tan distinto del habitual que lo cautivó. Cuando mostraba sus emociones, era preciosa.

—No son tan malos —dijo al final.

—Es que no se puede hacer mucho con un hueso destrozado —contestó sin darse cuenta. No hubiera querido decirle tanto.

Una pregunta afloró en su mirada, en sus labios, pero no pasó de allí y, afortunadamente, cuando iba a formular la pregunta, Jasper salió del despacho.

— ¡Edward!, Bienvenido —lo saludó, ofreciéndole la mano—. Acabo de hablar con Bill Payton. Quería saber si ibas a asistir a la cena del sábado por la noche. Van a tener música en directo.

—Claro —contestó Edward, ausente—. Dile que me reserve dos entradas. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Creo que sí. Pensaba invitar a Isabella —sonrió—. Es la cena anual de la

Asociación de Ganaderos de Jacobsville. Habrá discursos, pero si consigues sobrevivir a ellos y al pollo que suelen servir, te lo pasarás bien en el baile.

—La pierna no va a dejarla bailar mucho —contestó Edward, solemne.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que puede hacer —contestó—. Le encantan los bailes latinos —sonrió mirando a su amiga—. Y a Edward también, mira por dónde. Ni te imaginas lo que sabe hacer con un mambo o una rumba, para no hablar del tango. Salió con una profesora de baile durante unos meses, y además es que se le da bien.

Edward no dijo nada. Estaba mirando a Isabella y preguntándose por su pierna.

Quizás Jasper supiese la verdad.

— Podéis venir con nosotros —dijo Edward—. Voy a contratar la limusina de Jack

Bailey. Así tu secretaria podría probar una sensación nueva.

—Para mí también lo sería —le aseguró Jasper—. Gracias, Edward. Detesto tener que buscar un sitio donde dejar el coche cuando voy a una fiesta.

—Ya somos dos.

Una de las secretarias hizo un gesto a Edward para decirle que tenía una llamada, así que se marchó, y Jasper hizo lo mismo para asistir a una reunión, dejando a Isabella sola preguntándose cómo iba a soportar toda una velada interminable con Edward Cullen.

Iba a ser una pesadilla. Se preguntó qué tal resultaría si se sintiera indispuesta el sábado por la tarde.

Isabella solo tenía un vestido adecuado para asistir a una fiesta en el Club de

Campo. Era de una tela color plata, con unos finísimos tirantes en los hombros. Cuando lo llevaba, siempre se adornaba el pelo con unos pasadores plateados y se ponía unas sandalias también plateadas con muy poco tacón.

Jasper suspiró cuando la vio salir al llegar a buscarla con la limusina. Fue hasta la entrada del edificio y reparó que, más que llevar un bolsito, estaba aferrada a él.

Aquella era su primera noche fuera desde que tenía diecisiete años. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

— ¿Está bien este vestido? —le preguntó inmediatamente.

Jasper sonrió y la miró a la cara. Tenía un rostro muy dulce y no le hacía falta maquillarse, pero aquella noche se había aplicado un poco de colorete y algo de carmín.

—Estás muy bien —le aseguró.

—A ti tampoco te queda nada mal el esmoquin —contestó, sonriendo.

—No permitas que Edward se dé cuenta de lo nerviosa que estás —dijo cuando se acercaban al coche—. Alguien lo ha llamado justo al salir de mi casa y está bastante molesto. Tanya ha estado a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¿Tanya?

—Su último trofeo de caza —murmuró—. Es de una de las mejores familias de

Houston, pero se ha venido a casa de su tía para poder asistir a esta fiesta. Lleva meses persiguiendo a Edward. Yo creo que va ganando puntos poco a poco.

—Supongo que debe de ser muy guapa, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. A veces, me recuerda mucho a Alice.

Alice había sido la novia de Jasper. Desgraciadamente resultó muerta en un atraco a un banco, precisamente al mismo tiempo que Isabella saltó a la fama de aquel modo tan sórdido. Fue precisamente esa publicidad lo que les dio algo en común y los unió en su amistad.

—Debe de resultar duro para ti —dijo Isabella.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Es que nunca has estado enamorada?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y tiró de su capa de piel sintética.

—No salía demasiado con chicos — dijo, y tragó saliva—. Y después de lo que pasó, no me han quedado muchas ganas de intentarlo.

—No me sorprende.

Esperó a que el chofer, también vestido con esmoquin negro, les abriese la puerta de la limusina. Isabella subió primero, luego Jasper y la puerta se cerró mientras

Isabella miraba a Edward y a la mujer rubia más guapa que había visto nunca. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de cóctel negro, pero llevaba puestos brillantes suficientes para abrir una joyería.

—Supongo que recordarás a mi primo Jasper —bromeó Edward, recostado en el asiento de cuero frente a ellos. Unas suaves luces amarillas iluminaban el espacioso interior del vehículo—. La señorita Swan es su secretaria. Te presento a Tanya Denali —añadió.

Tras los saludos, Leslie miró a su alrededor, fascinada. Aquel coche era como un apartamento sobre ruedas, con teléfono, bar, aire acondicionado y calefacción con control individual...

— ¿Es la primera vez que montas en una limusina? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

—La verdad es que sí —contestó—, le agradezco el detalle de pasar a buscarme.

Su respuesta pareció desconcertarlo, pero lo que dijo a continuación demostró que se había olvidado por completo de ella.

—Mañana a primera hora quiero que retires hasta el último centavo de la ayuda que le hemos estado prestando a Marcus Boles. ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie me mete a mí en algo tan sucio como lo que pretende Marcus!

—Es increíble que no nos diéramos cuenta desde el principio —contestó Jasper—. La campaña en sí no ha sido más que una cortina de humo para darle al candidato verdadero alguien contra quien enfrentarse. Quedará como un héroe, y Boles aceptará retirarse a cambio de una jugosa cantidad de dinero. Tanto como para merecer la pena poner en peligro su reputación y su posición social.

—Tiene tierras en Sudamérica. He oído que piensa marcharse a vivir allí. Y me alegro —añadió—. Si tiene suerte, llegará al aeropuerto mañana sin que yo haya podido ponerle la mano encima.

Isabella se estremeció. De las cuatro personas que viajaban en la limusina, ella era seguramente la única que sabía por experiencia propia lo brutal que podía ser la violencia física. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y confusos, pero en las pesadillas esa brutalidad aparecía con una nitidez espantosa.

—Cálmate, cariño —le dijo Tanya—. Estás asustando a la señorita Sweet.

—Swan — corrigió Jasper antes de que lo hiciera Isabella—. No creía que tuvieses tan mala memoria, Tanya.

Ella carraspeó.

—Por lo menos vamos a disfrutar de una noche preciosa —dijo, cambiando de tema—. Hay una luna magnífica.

—Magnífica —repitió Jasper en tono un poco burlón.

Edward le dedicó una mirada fría y Jasper contestó con una sonrisa. Era increíble lo bien que se le daba a Jasper poner cara de chiquillo inocente. Pero Isabella le conocía lo bastante como para no dejarse engañar.

Mientras tanto Edward se dedicaba a contemplar a Isabella con aquel vestido tan ceñido que era del mismo color que sus ojos. Tenía una piel como mármol, y se preguntó si al tacto sería tan suave como parecía al mirarla. No poseía una belleza convencional, pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir una irritante debilidad en las rodillas.

Despertaba en él un inexplicable instinto de protección, tan exasperante como la llamada que había recibido un momento antes.

— ¿De dónde es usted, señorita Stan? —preguntó Tanya.

—Swan —la corrigió Isabella antes de que volviese a hacerlo Jasper—. Soy de una ciudad pequeña al norte de Houston.

—Una verdadera texana —añadió Jasper.

— ¿De qué ciudad? —quiso saber Edward.

— Seguro que nunca la ha oído nombrar. La única cosa fuera de lo corriente es una emisora de radio que está en un edificio con forma de sombrero.

— ¿Eran rancheros sus padres?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre tenía una pequeña avioneta desde la que esparcía pesticidas y abonos sobre los cultivos —explicó Isabella —. Murió en un accidente laboral.

—Pesticidas —murmuró Edward—. Lo que necesitan los cursos de agua subterráneos para...

—Edwrad, ¿no podemos olvidarnos de la política por una noche? — le pidió Jasper—. Me gustaría disfrutar de la velada.

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego volvió a relajarse en su asiento y rodeó a Tanya por los hombros, como si con ello pretendiera burlarle de la repulsión de Isabella comparada con lo mucho que parecía gustarle a Tanya su contacto físico.

Isabella decidió dejarle ganar aquel asalto dedicándole una sonrisa. En otra época puede que hubiera disfrutado tanto del contacto físico con él como parecía hacerlo su acompañante, pero tenía más de una razón para desconfiar de los hombres.

La construcción principal del Club de Campo, levantada junto a un lago artificial, era un edificio grande y hermoso con arcos llenos de gracia y fuentes delicadamente iluminadas. El orgullo de Jacobsville. Pero, tal y como había dicho Jasper, no había un solo sitio donde aparcar. Edward se llevó el número del localizador del chofer para poder llamarlo cuando necesitase que viniera a buscarlos. A la puerta del edificio los esperaba un comité de recepción que se encargó de darles la bienvenida.

Había una orquesta muy buena interpretando distintas melodías, en su mayoría de bossa nova. Para Isabella, los únicos momentos en los que de verdad se sentía viva eran aquellos en los que podía cerrar los ojos y escuchar música de cualquier clase: clásica, ópera, country, gospel... La música había sido su vía de escape desde niña, cada vez que el mundo se le descubría como un lugar demasiado amargo. No sabía tocar ningún instrumento, pero sí sabía bailar. Ese era el único rasgo de carácter que su madre y ella habían compartido: el amor por el baile. De hecho había sido Renee, su madre, que había sido profesora de baile durante un tiempo, quien le había enseñado todos los pasos de baile que sabía, que eran muchos. Precisamente por eso resultaba aún más irónico que su amor por el baile hubiese quedado truncado para siempre a los diecisiete años.

—Llena bien el plato —dijo Jasper, acompañándola a la mesa del bufé—. Te vendría bien taparte los huesos con un poco más de carne.

Ella sonrió.

—No exageres, no estoy tan delgada.

—Sí lo estás—. Vamos, olvídate de los problemas y disfruta. La noche es tuya.

Bebe, come y sé feliz.

Isabella se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y se puso en el plato un poco de queso y unos cuantos canapés, y optó por beber un refresco.

Jasper buscó dos sillas junto a la pista de baile, desde las que podían oír perfectamente la música y ver bailar a las parejas.

La orquesta tenía una preciosa cantante de cabello oscuro y voz sensual. Tocaba la guitarra y cantaba canciones de los sesenta con un ritmo que hacía saltar el corazón de Isabella y que consiguió devolverle el brillo a sus ojos.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Edward reparó en el cambio. Le encantaba la música, y seguro que bailar también.

— ¿Quieres que nos sentemos con los Devor, cariño? —sugirió Tanya, señalando a una pareja al otro lado de la sala.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con mi primo —dijo—. No está acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

—Pues a mí me parece que se siente muy cómodo —contestó Tanya, pero lo siguió de todos modos—. Es su secretaria quien parece por completo fuera de lugar.

¿Has visto que está moviendo los pies? ¡Qué vulgar es la pobre!

— ¿Es que tú nunca has tenido veintitrés años? —le espetó él—. ¿O naciste ya tan sofisticada que nada te ha afectado nunca, para bien o para mal?

Tanya lo miró boquiabierta. Edward nunca le había hablado así.

—Perdona —se disculpó a regañadientes—. Es que lo de Boles me ha molestado mucho.

— Ya... ya me he dado cuenta —balbució, y a punto estuvo de derramar el contenido de su plato. Aquel hombre no era el Edward Cullen que ella conocía. Lo de

Boles, desde luego, debía de haberle afectado más de lo ella suponía.

Edward se sentó junto a Isabella, y sus ojos se oscurecieron al comprobar que, de pronto, la vida que había visto brillar en la mirada de la secretaria, se apagó. Incluso se dio cuenta de que, de tanto apretar el plato, las yemas de los dedos empezaban a palidecer.

— Cámbiame el sitio, ¿quieres Tanya? —le pidió—. Esta silla es demasiado baja para mí.

—Me temo que la mía no es mucho más alta —contestó Tanya, pero obedeció dócilmente.

Isabella se relajó y, tras sonreír tímidamente a la acompañante de Edward, volvió a concentrar su atención en la cantante.

— ¿No os parece maravillosa? — comentó Tanya—. Es de Yucatán.

— Además de tener talento, es muy guapa —dijo Jasper—. Ah, me encanta este tema.

—A mí también —intervino Isabella, entusiasmada.

Edward no podía dejar de observarla, sorprendido y conmovido al mismo tiempo por su desinhibido amor por la música. En la oficina parecía no afectarle nada y, en cambio, allí se la veía insegura y nerviosa. Quizás incluso se sintiera fuera de lugar. Pero cuando la orquesta tocaba, parecía una persona distinta. Se mostraba quizás como era antes de que aquel golpe del destino, fuera el que fuese, la hubiese transformado en un animalillo miedoso e inseguro. Aquella mujer lo intrigaba, y no solo porque hubiese herido su ego, sino porque era una persona compleja.

Jasper reparó en la mirada de Edward y hubiese deseado poder llevar aparte a su primo y contarle toda la historia. Era evidente que Isabella había despertado su curiosidad, y cuando eso ocurría, su primo se transformaba en una apisonadora capaz de pasar por encima de lo que fuera para obtener respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero con ello solo conseguiría que Isabella se ocultase aún más en su madriguera, justo cuando estaba empezando a salir a la luz del sol. ¿Por qué no podía contentarse Edward con la adoración de Tanya, o con la de cualquier otra mujer de las muchas que pululaban a su alrededor? Quizás fuera eso lo que lo atraía de Isabella: su falta de interés. Pero Edward, con su persecución, podía hacerla retroceder años y causar daños irreparables a sus frágiles emociones.

La cantante terminó el tema y la audiencia aplaudió. Después presentó a sus compañeros y a continuación inició los primeros acordes de una hermosa versión de Brasil. Era una de las canciones favoritas de Isabella, y podía bailarla, a pesar de la pierna. ¡Ojalá alguien la sacase a bailar para demostrarle a aquellos estirados cómo se dejaba uno llevar por un ritmo así!

Edward, que seguía observándola, percibió aquel deseo en su mirada y, sin decir una palabra, le entregó a Tanya su plato vacío y se levantó.

Antes de que Isabella tuviese oportunidad de negarse, la tomó suavemente de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Y, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, la rodeó con suavidad por la cintura y enlazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella.

—No haré ningún giro brusco —le aseguró, y movió la cabeza una vez para marcar el ritmo.

Un instante después, Isabella se olvidaba de su miedo, de los nervios por sentir los brazos y las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo. El ritmo la envolvió y se alegró de tener un compañero que supiera ejecutar tan maravillosamente bien los complicados pasos de aquel ritmo latino.

—Bailas muy bien —musitó Edward, sonriendo con verdadero placer.

—Usted también —contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Si te duele la pierna, dímelo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¡vamos allá!

La llevó por la pista como lo habría hecho un bailarín profesional y ella lo siguió con tal perfección que las otras parejas se hicieron a un lado para disfrutar viéndolos bailar.

Edward y Bella, disfrutando de la música y de su propia interpretación, no se daban cuenta de nada excepto de la mágica emoción del baile. Se movían como si estuvieran unidos por lazos invisibles el uno al otro, como si hubiesen ejecutado mil veces juntos aquellos pasos.

Cuando la música fue apagándose, Edward la acercó contra su cuerpo y la hizo doblarse por la cintura en un final elegante, pero doloroso para ella.

Los aplausos fueron tremendos. Edward la incorporó de nuevo y la vio palidecer.

—Ha sido demasiado —murmuró—. Ven, vamos a descansar.

Y le ofreció su brazo, al que ella se aferró con dos manos, reprendiéndose en silencio por haber hecho algo tan estúpido. ¡Pero qué bien se lo había pasado! Merecía la pena el dolor.

— ¿Llevas aspirinas en ese bolso tan diminuto? —le preguntó él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginaba —se volvió y miró a su alrededor—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y se alejó en dirección al bufé. Jasper le agarró la mano.

— ¡Habéis estado geniales! —alabó, entusiasmado—. No sabía que pudieses bailar así.

—Yo tampoco —contestó ella tímidamente.

—Toda una exhibición —intervino Tanya con frialdad—, pero es absurdo hacer algo que evidentemente te resulta tan doloroso. Ahora Edward se pasará el resto de la velada culpándose e intentando encontrar una aspirina.

Y a continuación se levantó de la silla y se alejó con su plato lleno y el de Edward, vacío.

—Menuda rabieta —comentó Jasper—. Ella no sabe bailar así.

—No debería haberlo hecho —murmuró Isabella—. ¡Pero me lo he pasado tan bien, Jasper! ¡Me he sentido viva, viva de verdad!

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Me alegro de volver a verte así.

— Sí, pero le he arruinado la noche a Tanya.

—Me alegro —murmuró—. Ella echó a perder la mía al decirme cuando subí a la limusina que huelo como una tienda de golosinas.

—Hueles muy bien.

Jasper sonrió.

—Gracias.

Edward apareció de pronto ante ellos, llevando a Rosalie McCarty por un brazo.

—Bueno —protestó Rose, mirando a Edward antes que a Isabella—. Creía que te estabas muriendo, teniendo en cuenta cómo Edwrad me ha secuestrado para traerme hasta aquí.

—Es que no tengo aspirinas —contestó Isabella, incómoda—. Siento que haya...

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le interrumpió Rose, dándole unas palmadas en la mano—. Pero, con esa rotura, esta no es la clase de ejercicio más recomendable. Los huesos que se rompen por varias partes no vuelven nunca a ser tan fuertes como antes, aunque hayan soldado bien... que no es tu caso.

Isabella no contestó.

—Pero ya verás como mejoras —añadió Rose con una sonrisa—. De hecho, el ejercicio es bueno para los músculos que sujetan el hueso, aunque será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer esto al menos hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Ten, yo no sé ir a ninguna parte sin aspirinas.

Rose le entregó un par de ellas y Edward le ofreció un vaso de agua y se quedó allí, muy serio, mirándola sin sonreír mientras ella se tragaba las pastillas.

— Gracias —le dijo a Rose—. Se lo agradezco de verdad.

—Ven a verme el lunes —le contestó, mirándola con autoridad—. Te daré una receta para que te tomes algo que te haga la vida más fácil. Nada de narcóticos — añadió—. Solo anti inflamatorios. Ya verás como notas una gran diferencia.

—Es usted una médico muy amable — le dijo muy seria.

— Supongo que has conocido a otros que no lo eran —contestó Rose.

—Al menos uno —admitió—. Pero usted me ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre los médicos.

—Me alegro. ¡Voy a decírselo a Copper! —añadió, y al ver la cabellera roja de su marido al otro lado de la sala, sonrió—. ¡Lo voy a impresionar!

— ¿Dónde está Tanya? —preguntó Edward cuando Rose desapareció.

—Se ha ido enfadada —respondió Jasper.

— Voy a buscarla. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Isabella, y ella asintió.

—Gracias por las aspirinas. Me alivian mucho.

Edward asintió y se fue en busca de su pareja

—Me parece que también le he estropeado a él la noche —musitó Isabella.

—De eso nada —contestó Jasper—. Es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Edward disfrutar tanto bailando como lo ha hecho contigo. La mayoría de las mujeres no saben más que dos pasos, y tú eres un verdadero milagro en la pista de baile.

— Me encanta bailar —suspiró —. Siempre me ha gustado. Mi madre era una bailarina formidable —añadió, y sus ojos cobraron el brillo de los recuerdos—. Me encantaba verla bailar con mi padre cuando yo era pequeña. Era tan guapa y estaba tan llena de vida... —la luz se extinguió—. Creyó que yo había encandilado a Mike y a los otros —dijo y su voz sonó áspera—. Ella... le disparó, y la bala lo atravesó y fue a parar a mi pierna...

—Así que fue eso.

Isabella lo miró. Casi no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

—El médico de urgencias también parecía convencido de que había sido yo quien lo había provocado todo. Por eso quedé así. Se limitó a extraer la bala y poco más.

Pasaron unos días hasta que otro médico me escayoló. Luego empecé a cojear, pero no tenía dinero para seguir yendo a médicos. Mi madre estaba en la cárcel y yo, sola. De no haber sido por la familia de Ángela, mi mejor amiga, ni siquiera habría tenido una casa donde vivir. Ellos me aceptaron en la suya sin hacer caso de los rumores y pude terminar el instituto.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo pudiste soportarlo —murmuró Jasper—. Ir al instituto todos los días mientras el juicio aparecía a diario en los titulares de los periódicos.

—Fue duro —reconoció—, pero precisamente por eso yo también me endurecí. El fuego templa el acero, ¿no?

—Pues así fue.

— Desde luego.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por traerme. Ha sido maravilloso.

—Díselo a Edward. Puede que así cambie de actitud hacia ti.

—Tampoco creo que sea tan malo — contestó—. Desde luego, baila como los propios ángeles.

Edward estaba con Tanya junto al recipiente del ponche, pero mirándolos con una expresión que parecía esculpida en granito. De repente, dejó a Tanya y avanzó hacia ellos. A Jasper no le gustaba nada el paso lento de Edward. Solo lo había visto moverse así cuando estaba tan enfadado que parecía capaz de matar.

* * *

 _Hasta acá el capitulo de hoy! Me gustaría saber si les gusta la historia y si quisieran que adaptara otra historia mas de la misma autora?_

 _Tambien tengo ganas de hacer una maratón y publicar tres capitulos adaptados de esta historia! Solo me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes!_

 _Besooos_

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

Hoy me sente en la compu solamente para publicar los capitulos porque SI VA A HABER MARATON! Los voy a ir publicando a medida que los valla terminando :D espero les guste

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

A juzgar por su expresión, Edward debía de estar furioso. Y su ira parecía dirigida a ella, aunque no podía recordar haber hecho algo para merecerla. Mientras se acercaba a ellos, sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó un número, dijo unas cuantas palabras y colgó.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que marcharnos —dijo en un tono frío y distante—.

Tanya tiene un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

—No importa —dijo Isabella, y el alivio la hizo sonreír—. De todas formas, no habría podido volver a bailar —miró a Edward con timidez—. He disfrutado de verdad con ese baile.

Él no contestó.

—Jasper, ¿quieres salir a esperar al coche? Ya he llamado al conductor.

—Claro —respondió.

Aun así pareció dudar un instante, pero al final, salió.

Edward siguió mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo sentirse incómoda.

—Te las arreglas muy bien para tener una pierna en esas condiciones —dijo—.

Pero tengo la impresión de que no eres lo que pareces ser, ¿verdad? Debías de ser una verdadera bailarina antes de que te ocurriera lo de la pierna.

—Mi madre me enseñó —contestó, algo sorprendida por aquellas preguntas—.

Bailaba con ella.

Él se echó a reír.

— ¡Una explicación no demasiado convincente!

Tanto rechazo, tanto retroceder cada vez que se acercaba a ella para, finalmente, aquella noche poner en marcha un plan cuidadosamente preparado. Aquella noche, la capitulación. Era un truco muy viejo que ya habían utilizado antes con él...

Hacerse de rogar para que sintiera el impulso de ir a la caza. ¿Hasta dónde habría sido capaz de dejarle llegar? Estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—No importa —contestó—. Jasper debe de estar ya con el conductor. ¿Nos vamos?

Le ofreció una mano y la ayudó a levantarse, y la forma en que le sujetó la mano la hizo palidecer. Era difícil no asustarse. En aquel momento se parecía a otro hombre que había utilizado su fuerza para dominarla sin que ella tuviese ni idea de cómo escapar. Pero ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Giró el brazo de modo que pudiese presionar contra su pulgar, el punto de menor fuerza de la mano, y se soltó inmediatamente, tal y como le había enseñado el profesor de defensa personal.

Edward se sorprendió.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? ¿También te lo enseñó tu madre?

— No. Mi profesor de taekwondo de Houston. A pesar de la pierna, puedo cuidarme sola.

—No me cabe la menor duda —entornó los párpados para mirarla—. Es evidente que no eres lo que pareces, y voy a enterarme personalmente de cuál es la verdad sobre ti.

Isabella palideció. No quería que indagase en su vida. Llevaba años huyendo, escondiéndose de su pasado. ¿Es que iba a tener que salir corriendo, precisamente cuando empezaba a sentirse segura?

Edward vio su expresión asustada y se convenció de que había estado a punto de dejarse tomar el pelo. ¿Es que su experiencia con las mujeres no le había enseñado a reconocer el engaño? Pensó en su propia madre y el corazón se le quedó helado. Isabella incluso se parecía a ella, con ese pelo rubio. Sujetándola por el brazo, la hizo salir de allí.

—Por favor — se quejó ella más — despacio me duele.

Se detuvo inmediatamente. Se había olvidado de la pierna, como si formase parte del engaño.

—Esa maldita pierna es real — murmuró entre dientes—, ¿pero qué más lo es?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Señor Cullen, lo único que puedo decirle es que yo no soy una amenaza para usted. No me gusta que me toquen, eso es cierto, pero he disfrutado bailando con usted. Hacía... años que no bailaba.

Él se la quedó mirando, ajeno a la música de la orquesta y a la gente que había a su alrededor.

—A veces —murmuró—, me resultas muy familiar, como si te hubiese visto antes.

Estaba pensando en su madre y en cómo lo había traicionado, pero Isabella no podía saberlo, claro, y apretó los dientes para no mostrar su temor. Era muy probable que la hubiese visto, claro que sí, igual que el resto del país. Su rostro había aparecido en todos los periódicos la noche en que la sacaron del apartamento lleno de sangre, tumbada en una camilla con la pierna ensangrentada. Pero entonces llevaba el pelo oscuro y gafas. ¿De verdad podría reconocerla?

—Tengo una cara muy corriente — dijo, y cambió de postura—. ¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor? La pierna me está matando.

Él tardó un instante en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se inclinó y la alzó en brazos sin prestar atención a los murmullos sorprendidos de la gente.

— Señor... señor Cullen —se quejó ella, tensa.

Jamás un hombre la había llevado así, pero Edward ejercía sobre ella una especie de fascinación que le impedía sentir miedo. Debía de ser muy fuerte, olía a una colonia exótica y almizclada, y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando acariciarle el pelo, tan oscuro y ondulado.

Entonces él la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Es... es usted muy fuerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

El tono de su voz le causó un efecto inesperado y, al mirarla a los ojos, sintió que la tensión crecía porque su mirada, por voluntad propia, descendió hasta la boca de

Isabella y se quedó allí prendada.

Por una extraña coincidencia, ella también bajo la mirada y fue a parar a sus labios. Nunca había deseado que la besaran. Cuando lo hicieron aquella horrible noche, resultó ser algo repulsivo, una invasión húmeda y viscosa que le dio ganas de vomitar.

Pero no sería así con Edward. Por instinto sabía que era un hombre versado en el arte de hacer el amor, y sus propios labios palpitaron al preguntarse cómo sería uno de sus besos.

—Cuidado —le advirtió, ya que había leído a la perfección sus pensamientos—. La curiosidad mató al gato. Te caíste de un caballo por evitar que te rozase —le recordó —, y ahora parece que darías cualquier cosa por sentir mi boca en la tuya. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —susurró, aferrándose a la solapa de su esmoquin —. Es curioso, pero nunca he deseado estar cerca de un hombre como... ahora.

Edward se paró en seco. Sus brazos temblaron ligeramente y su respiración comenzó a oírse con nitidez, y la apretó contra su pecho allí, de pie en las escaleras del edificio, totalmente ajeno a lo que había a su alrededor, excepto al deseo que lo estaba consumiendo.

Isabella se estremeció al sentir por primera vez el verdadero deseo, y experimentarlo le hizo sonreír y enrojecer. Sentía los pechos pesados. Incluso le dolían.

— ¿Es esto lo que se siente? —murmuró.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—El... deseo.

Edward se estremeció de verdad y sus labios se entreabrieron sin dejar de mirar la boca que sabía no iba a poder dejar de poseer. Olía a rosas, como esas preciosas flores diminutas que crecían en macizos a la entrada de su rancho. Ella lo deseaba. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas e inclinándose ligeramente, mordió con suavidad su labio inferior.

—Abre la boca, Isabella —susurró, pero antes de que hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de saborear sus labios, el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban le hizo levantar la cabeza. Isabella temblaba y Edward la miró a los ojos—. ¡No más juego! Voy a llevarte a casa.

Ella fue a protestar, pero Tanya acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

— ¿Es que necesita que la lleves en brazos? —le preguntó a Edward —. Qué curioso.

Cualquiera diría que es la misma que bailaba contigo hace un momento...

—Tiene una pierna lesionada —contestó él, recuperando la compostura— Aquí está el coche.

La limusina se detuvo en la curva y al salir, Jasper frunció el ceño al ver a Isabella en brazos de Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—No debería haber bailado —contestó Edward mientras bajaba los peldaños para dejarla dentro del coche—. Se ha hecho daño en la pierna.

Tanya estaba lívida de ira.

— Un solo baile y tenemos que marcharnos —dijo, furiosa, mientras se sentaba junto a Isabella.

Edward se subió al coche, se sentó al lado de Jasper y cerró de un portazo.

— ¿No teníamos que irnos porque te dolía la cabeza? —le espetó, fuera de sí, iba furioso también. El deseo lo frustraba. Qué buena manipuladora era aquella mujer.

Seguramente estaría muerta de risa por dentro al ver en qué estado había conseguido ponerlo. Pues iba a hacerla pagar por ello.

Tanya se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Para sorpresa y angustia de Jasper, llegaron primero a su casa. Intentó hacer cambiar de idea a su primo, pero este no estaba en disposición de aceptar nada, y se limitó a despedirse diciendo que ya se verían en la oficina el lunes por la mañana.

Tanya fue la segunda. Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta, pero se volvió antes de que ella hubiera tenido oportunidad de darle un beso de despedida. El portazo de

Tanya fue audible desde dentro de la limusina.

Isabella vio volver a Edward y se mordió los labios. En el interior iluminado del coche lo vio estudiarla de arriba abajo.

—Por aquí no se va a mi casa —aventuró con nerviosismo unos minutos más tarde.

—En efecto —contestó él.

Y justo entonces, la limusina llegó a la puerta de su rancho. Ayudó a Isabella a bajar y habló brevemente con el conductor antes de despedirlo. Luego volvió a tomarla en brazos y la llevó hasta la puerta principal.

—Señor Cullen...

—Edward —la corrigió sin mirarla.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—E irás. A su debido tiempo.

—Pero ha despedido al coche.

—Tengo seis más —le informó mientras abría la puerta—. Te llevaré a casa cuando llegue el momento.

—Estoy muy cansada —su voz sonaba desalentada.

—En ese caso, ya sé cuál es el lugar perfecto para ti.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y la llevó hasta una habitación que quedaba al fondo de la casa.

Segundos más tarde, Isabella se encontró en el centro de una cama enorme, sobre un edredón beige y marrón.

Edward empezó a quitarse la ropa. Primero la chaqueta, luego la corbata, después se desabrochó la camisa y se sentó sobre la cama junto a ella, con un brazo apoyado a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Aquella posición despertó recuerdos terribles en la mente de Isabella y esta palideció. La pupila de sus ojos se dilató tanto que parecían negros.

Pero Edward no le prestó atención y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo, reparando en las curvas que marcaba aquel vestido plateado, en la forma suave y pequeña de sus pechos.

Con una mano, dibujó el contorno de un pezón endurecido que se marcaba en la tela.

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó con insolencia, y bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido para dejar al descubierto un pecho pequeño y perfecto.

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los hombres le causaban rechazo.

No podía soportar pensar en que la tocasen. Pero Edward Cullen estaba viéndole el pecho desnudo y ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

Mientras la miraba a los ojos, le acarició despacio el pecho.

—Eres tan suave como el mármol — dijo él—. Tienes una piel maravillosa... y unos pechos perfectos.

Ella volvió a estremecerse y apretó los puños mientras lo veía acariciarla como si aquel cuerpo no fuese el suyo, como en un sueño.

La sonrisa de Edward fue burlona al ver su expresión.

— ¿Es que no habías hecho esto antes?

—No —contestó ella, pero él no la creyó.

Estaba demasiado serena para ser una mujer inexperta.

— ¿Veintitrés años y todavía virgen?

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

—Pues... sí.

Técnicamente lo era. No emocionalmente. A pesar de todo, había tenido la fortuna de que no pudiesen llegar a violarla, gracias a la inesperada llegada de su madre.

Edward estaba absorto acariciando su cuerpo. Con el índice dibujó de nuevo el contorno de su pezón y la vio arquearse y seguirlo cuando él retiró la mano.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella tenía la mirada clavada en él.

—Sí —contestó, como sorprendida de ello.

Edward la hizo incorporase un poco para bajar la otra hombrera del vestido y dejarla completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Era perfecta, como una estatua esculpida en mármol.

Nunca había visto unos pechos así, y los acarició suavemente mientras veía pasar todo un abanico de expresiones por los ojos de Isabella. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el de un pájaro de la noche y el de su propia respiración.

Isabella debería estar resistiéndose, gritando, intentando escapar. Había conseguido evitar situaciones como aquella durante seis años. ¿Por qué no era capaz de evitar las manos de Edward?

Siguió aún un poco más acariciándola con las manos hasta que se inclinó con un gemido ahogado para hacerlo con los labios.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y Edward levantó inmediatamente la cabeza. No intentaba apartarse, sino que parecía sorprendida y llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Otro estreno? —preguntó con una arrogancia que ella, en el torbellino en el que se encontraba, no pudo percibir.

Isabella asintió y tragó saliva. Su cuerpo, incapaz de obedecer a su cabeza, se movió sensualmente sobre la cama. Nunca se había atrevido a soñar con que permitiría que un hombre la tocase así, y lo que es más, que ella disfrutase con ello.

Edward cubrió su pezón con la boca y succionó con tanta insistencia que Leslie dejó escapar un gemido que, inesperadamente, lo incitó a continuar aún con más vehemencia.

Pero unos segundos después, Edward se obligó a recordar por qué no podía dejarse ir. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda su vida, pero no iba a permitir que se riera de él.

Se incorporó y estudió con cinismo el rostro de Isabella. Estaba disfrutando, pero que no se imaginara que iba a permitir que se apoderase de él utilizando su precioso cuerpo. Ya sabía que podía tenerla, que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. A cambio de algo, por supuesto.

Isabella abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad y dulzura. Así que se creía que lo tenía en el bote, ¿eh? Pues se había equivocado de técnica con tanta complacencia. Era su nerviosismo, su deseo de escapar lo que lo había incitado a perseguirla, y no la facilidad a la que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

Bruscamente se incorporó, llevándola a ella con él, y volvió a subirle las hombreras del vestido.

Ella lo observaba en silencio, todavía sorprendida por su ardor y aún más por su propia respuesta.

Edward se levantó, se abrochó la camisa y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y la pajarita.

—No lo haces mal —dijo. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, aún aturdida, y él sonrió como lo haría un depredador—. Pero lo de la virgen aturdida no va conmigo. Prefiero la experiencia.

Isabella parpadeó. No conseguía pensar.

—Supongo que a los otros amantes que has tenido les gustaban esos ojos tan abiertos como si fuese la primera vez, ¿no?

Otros amantes. ¿Sabría algo de su pasado?

Sintió miedo, y él lo percibió.

Era una pena que al final no hubiese resultado ser lo que parecía. Estaba cansado de perseguir mujeres que pretendían timidez para luego dejarse conquistar y terminar en su cama. Estaba considerado como un buen partido por las mujeres solteras; un hombre rico, guapo y experimentado. Pero él siempre dejaba muy clara su posición desde el principio: nada de matrimonio. Y no es que eso les preocupase demasiado a las mujeres de su entorno. Un diamante por aquí, unas vacaciones exóticas por allá, y parecían satisfechas durante el tiempo que durase la aventura. Tampoco es que hubiese salido con muchas. De hecho, estaba cansado de ese juego, aunque nunca tanto como en aquel momento.

Leslie vio ese aburrimiento en sus ojos y deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Su forma tan fría de mirarla la hizo sentirse sucia, igual que cuando aquel médico, igual que con los medios de comunicación, igual que con su madre...

—Vamos —dijo él, echando su bolso y su chal sobre la cama—. Te llevaré a casa.

No lo miró mientras salían hacia la puerta por un recibidor que le pareció más largo que cuando entraron, tanto que al llegar a la puerta la pierna le daba unas intensas punzadas de dolor. Pero apretó los dientes y no permitió que el sufrimiento se reflejara en su cara. No iba permitir que la humillase con un acto de compasión.

Pasó junto a él sin mirarlo cuando le abrió la puerta, y se preguntó cómo era posible que las cosas hubiesen salido tan sumamente mal.

El garaje era enorme y estaba lleno de coches. Edward se acercó a un Mercedes plateado y le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Las siluetas oscuras de los árboles y los edificios avanzaban con rapidez del otro lado de la ventana mientras se acercaban a Jacobsville. Pensar en cómo se había comportado le daba náuseas. Edward debía considerarla como la mujer más fácil del mundo, y lo que no comprendía era cómo no se había aprovechado de ello. La respuesta a esa pregunta, por evidente, la hacía sentirse aún más incómoda. ¿No se decía que los hombres no apreciaban lo que no les costaba trabajo conseguir? Seguramente era cierto. La había perseguido solo mientras ella lo rechazaba. ¡Qué ironía haberse pasado años temiendo a los hombres, huyendo despavorida del más inocente de los amores platónicos para después descubrir que era capaz de un deseo abrasador con el único hombre del mundo que no podía desearla! La tensión no le pasó desapercibida a

Edward. Era demasiado palpable la desilusión que se había adueñado de ella al descubrir que no había conseguido embaucarlo.

— ¿Es eso lo que le das a Jasper cada vez que te lleva a casa?

Leslie apretó los puños y los dientes. No iba a dignarse a contestar a algo así.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No te lo tomes tan mal —dijo —. Soy demasiado sofisticado para caer en una trampa así, pero hay unos cuantos rancheros ricos en Jacobsville. Jacob Black, por ejemplo. Es un poco nervioso, pero está viudo —Isabella seguía mirando por la ventana—.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ya ha tenido suficientes tragedias en su vida.

El dolor le impedía hablar. ¿Por qué todo lo que deseaba en la vida terminaba por destrozarla? Era como perseguir pumas con un arma de juguete. Justo cuando parecía haber encontrado por fin paz, su vida volvía a ser un tormento. Y como si su orgullo herido no fuese suficiente, la pierna le dolía horriblemente. Cambió de postura en el asiento esperando encontrar alivio, pero no fue así.

— ¿Cómo te rompiste ese hueso?

—No me diga que no lo sabe —le espetó.

Si conocía la historia, estaba jugando a un juego cruel.

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?

Leslie lo miró al fin. Quizás no hubiese leído nada de su historia. Quizás solo estuviese buscando respuestas.

Tragó saliva y apretó el bolso entre las manos.

Paró el coche delante del edificio de su apartamento, pero dejó el motor en marcha.

— ¿Por qué iba a saberlo? —insistió.

—Porque parece creer que es un experto en todo lo que se refiere a mí.

—Un hueso puede romperse de varias formas —dijo tras unos segundos—. Una de ellas es por el impacto de una bala.

— ¿Y qué sabe usted de balas? —le preguntó, incapaz casi de respirar.

—Mi unidad participó en la Tormenta del Desierto —dijo—. Pertenecíamos a infantería, así que sé un poco de balas y de lo que pueden hacer con un hueso, lo cual nos lleva a la pregunta más obvia: ¿quién te disparó?

—Yo no he dicho que... me disparasen.

Su mirada la retenía como si fuese una cuerda.

—Pero eso es lo que ocurrió, ¿no? — preguntó, escrutándola—. Seguro que fue uno de tus anteriores amantes — aventuró con una fría sonrisa—. ¿Es que te encontró con otro, o es que quizás lo excitaste como has hecho esta noche conmigo para rechazarlo después? Y no es que a mí me hayas rechazado. Más bien, todo lo contrario.

Isabella se mordió un labio. Ya era bastante desagradable que le estuviese trayendo a la memoria todos aquellos recuerdos, pero que la considerase una especie de ninfómana le causaba un dolor insoportable. Su primera vez había sido con él, aquella noche, y sin embargo la hacía parecer sucia.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche con tanta dignidad como le fue posible. La pierna le dolía horrores. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la cama, ponerse la manta eléctrica y tomarse otro par de aspirinas. Y alejarse de él todo lo posible.

Edward paró el motor y se bajó inmediatamente del coche, irritado.

— ¡Yo te llevaré a la puerta!

Pero ella se apartó de él y, al recordar lo que le había permitido hacer, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y la hizo estremecer. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia que sintió contra sí misma.

— ¿Más juegos? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—A mí no me gustan los juegos — contestó, odiándose por haber dejado escapar un sollozo. Y apretando contra su pecho el bolso y el chal, añadió—: ¡y usted puede irse al infierno!

Dio media vuelta y se alejó apretando los dientes. Cada paso era una tortura, pero aún le quedaba algo de orgullo.

Edward la vio entrar en el edificio con una tremenda confusión. Luego volvió a subirse al coche y se quedó sentado dentro, con la mirada perdida más allá del parabrisas. La señorita Swan era un rompecabezas que iba a componer, y si para ello tenía que gastarse una fortuna en detectives, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero entre estar preparando finales y haber salido de viaje me quito mucho tiempo para adaptar la historia. Ademas descubri que la noche matar a Allegra, que el champagne no es bueno y que las burbujitas te hacen mierda jajaja

 **Allegra Savatore**


	6. Capitulo 5

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Segudo cap de la maraton!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Isabella estuvo llorando durante horas. La aspirina no había conseguido mejorarle la pierna y, para su orgullo, no había medicina conocida. Edward había jugado con ella, se había reído de su inocencia y había hecho que pareciera una prostituta. Era igual que aquel médico de urgencias que la atendió aquella terrible noche y que la hizo avergonzarse de su cuerpo. Era una pena que la primera vez que sentía deseo por un hombre todo hubiese terminado así.

Pero no iba a cometer el mismo error, se dijo secándose las lágrimas. ¡Edward

Cullen podía irse a donde ella lo mandara!

El teléfono sonó. No tenía ganas de contestar, pero podía ser Jasper.

—Hemos pasado un buen rato a tu costa —oyó decir a Tanya sin ningún preámbulo—. ¡La próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor antes de lanzarte a sus brazos! ¡Has sido tan fácil que le ha dado asco!

Casi temblando de humillación, Isabella colgó de golpe y desconectó el teléfono. La arrogancia de Tanya era lo que le faltaba para completar la noche.

El dolor y la vergüenza la mantuvieron despierta casi toda la noche y, a la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, sintió un dolor que no había vuelto a experimentar desde la noche del disparo.

Intentó cambiar de postura, pero el dolor fue como un latigazo sobre la piel.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo con un hilo de voz.

La puerta se abrió. Edward Cullen estaba allí la memoria y lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser una botella de agua mineral, se lo lanzó con intención de acertarle en la cabeza. Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo.

—No, gracias —dijo Jasper, adelantándose. Había entrado detrás de Edward y la botella había pasado rozándolo—. No quiero agua.

Isabella estaba pálida, pero los ojos le brillaban, febriles.

—No contestabas al teléfono y me he preocupado —dijo Jasper, acercándose a ella.

Entonces vio el teléfono desconectado—. Ah, ya. Ahora lo entiendo —la miró preocupado—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Apenas podía respirar.

—Mucho —musitó.

—Venga— dijo, recogiendo su bata de franela de la silla—. Nos vamos a urgencias. Edward puede llamar a Rose McCarty para que se reúna con nosotros allí.

Tanto le dolía que no discutió. Debía de estar hecha un cuadro, con aquel pijama de franela abotonado hasta el cuello. Edward sería el más sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que se esperaría encontrarla desnuda o algo así bajo las sábanas.

No había dicho ni una palabra. Se limitó a quedarse junto a la puerta, observando a Jasper...hasta que ella intentó andar, y no lo consiguió.

Jasper la tomó rápidamente en brazos, apartando a Edward que, instintivamente, había corrido hacia ella. No tenía ni idea de qué podía haber pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de ambos, debía de haber sido humillante y embarazoso.

—Yo la llevaré —dijo—. Vamos.

Edward la miró un instante y no lo dudó. Abrió la puerta y les precedió hasta el portal.

—El bolso —dijo ella—. La tarjeta del seguro...

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde —dijo Edward con aspereza, abrió la puerta trasera del Mercedes y esperó a que Jasper la dejara dentro.

Isabella se tumbo con los ojos cerrados.

El dolor era tan intenso que sentía náuseas

Las palabras de Tanya le volvieron a la mente

—No debería haber dado ni un solo paso en la pista de baile —dijo Edward entre dientes cuando estaban ya en marcha hacia el centro—. Y yo la obligué a levantarse de la silla. Es todo culpa mía.

Jasper no contestó, y miró hacia atrás. Ojalá Isabella no se hubiese hecho un daño irreversible la noche anterior.

Rose McCarty estaba esperándolos en el hospital cuando llegaron. Con un gesto de la mano hizo que la siguieran a una habitación y cerró la puerta en cuanto Edward entró.

Examinó la pierna detenidamente, haciéndole preguntas a Isabella que esta apenas era capaz de contestar.

—Quiero que te hagan unas radiografías —dijo—, pero lo primero es darte unos calmantes.

—Gracias —contestó Isabella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Rose le pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado.

—Pobre niña —dijo—. Llora si quieres. Tiene que dolerte muchísimo.

Salió de la habitación a buscar la inyección con el calmante y aquella ternura rompió el dique de sus lágrimas. Casi nunca lloraba. Se había vuelto dura. Podía con todo.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Jasper, sonrió y con un pañuelo le secó las lágrimas —. Rose conseguirá que te sientas mejor.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! —masculló Edward, y salió de la habitación. Era insoportable pensar que él era el responsable de aquel dolor. Insoportable. ¡Y tener que ver a Jasper consolándola...!

—Lo odio —dijo —. Se ha reído de mí —continuó, temblando—. Los dos se han reído.

— ¿Los dos?

—Tanya me lo dijo, me llamó por teléfono para decírmelo —las lágrimas volvieron a caerle por las mejillas—. ¡Lo odio!

Rose volvió con la inyección y se la puso inmediatamente.

— Será mejor que esperes fuera —le dijo a Jasper—. Voy a llevarla yo misma a rayos.

Cuando hayamos terminado, vendré a buscarte.

—De acuerdo.

Jasper salió y se reunió con Edward en la sala de espera. Parecía atormentado. Tenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles del jardín y apenas lo miró al oírlo llegar. El día estaba gris y amenazaba lluvia. Un marco perfecto para su estado de ánimo.

Jasper se apoyó contra la pared frunciendo el ceño.

—Isabella me ha dicho que Tanya la llamó anoche —empezó—. Supongo que por eso tenía el teléfono desconectado.

— ¿Qué?

—Tanya la llamó y le dijo que los dos os habíais reído de ella —aclaró—, aunque no me ha dicho porqué.

La expresión de Edward se endureció visiblemente y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No le hagas daño, Edward —dijo Jasper de pronto en tono casi amenazador—. No ha tenido una vida fácil, así que no se lo pongas tú aún más difícil. No tiene a donde ir.

Edward lo miró. Tan irritante le resultó la advertencia como el hecho de que Jasper supiese mucho más sobre Isabella que él. ¿Serían amantes? ¿Lo habrían sido quizás?

—Oculta demasiadas cosas —dijo—. ¿Quién le disparó?

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que le hayan disparado? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente, y tan bien lo hizo que consiguió engañar a su primo.

—No, nadie. Lo que ocurre es que... bueno, ¿cómo se destroza así un hueso si no?

—Pues por un golpe, una mala caída, un accidente de coche...

—Sí, claro —suspiró—. Bailar ha sido el remate para ella. No me imaginé que estuviese tan delicada. Es muy reservada.

—Siempre lo ha sido.

Edward se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo la conociste?

—Fuimos a la universidad juntos. Salimos juntos alguna que otra vez. Confía en mí —añadió.

Edward no hacía más que darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo que sabía sobre Isabella. Si aquellas piezas formasen parte de un rompecabezas, ninguna encajaría. Cuando se conocieron, evitó todo contacto con él como si fuese un apestado. La noche anterior había disfrutado con sus caricias. Se había mostrado nerviosa y tímida en su primer encuentro. Más tarde, en la oficina, se había integrado en el grupo a la perfección. La noche anterior, había sido una mujer completamente distinta en la pista de baile.

Luego, al llegar a su casa, se había mostrado apasionada, sensual, tierna. Nada tenía sentido.

—Pues no confíes demasiado en ella —le advirtió—. Guarda demasiados secretos para mi gusto. Creo que esconde algo... puede que muy malo.

Jasper controló su reacción e intentó sonreír.

—Isabella no le ha hecho daño a nadie en su vida, y antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada de ella quiero decirte que su miedo a los hombres es real. Edward se echó a reír.

— ¡Eso sí que es bueno! —exclamó, burlón—. Deberías de haberla visto anoche cuando estábamos solos.

Jasper lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que es una chica fácil —resumió.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron peligrosamente y llamó algo a su primo que a éste lo sorprendió enormemente.

— ¿Fácil? ¡Por amor de Dios! —masculló.

Edward no podía comprender aquella explosión. Quizás estuviese celoso. Su teléfono móvil sonó en aquel momento y lo contestó. Era la voz de Tanya, y se alejó de Jasper para que no pudiese oírlos. Desde luego, se comportaba de un modo verdaderamente extraño últimamente.

—Creía que ibas a venir a montar conmigo esta tarde —decía Tanya alegremente—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el hospital —contestó, mientras salía de la zona de urgencias—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Isabella anoche?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Pues cuando la llamaste! —aclaró irritado.

Tanya contestó sin demasiada firmeza.

—Quería saber si se encontraba mejor —dijo.

— ¿Y qué más?

Tanya se echó a reír.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Por lo que veo se me acusa de haber hecho algo a tus espaldas, ¿no? Yo creía que habías descubierto ya su juego, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. He debido de entenderlo mal.

—Desde luego —le aseguró—. No llamaría a alguien que sé que está enfermo para mortificarlo más. Creía que me conocías mejor.

—Así es.

Así que la señorita Swan se inventaba mentiras sobre Tanya. ¿Con el fin quizás de vengarse de él por no haber caído en su trampa? ¿O estaría intentando predisponer a su primo contra él?

— ¿Qué pasa con el paseo a caballo? Y por cierto, ¿qué haces en el hospital?

—Estoy con Jasper. Hemos venido a ver a un amigo suyo —explicó—. Será mejor que dejemos lo del paseo para la semana que viene. Te llamaré.

Y colgó. Quería a aquella mosquita muerta fuera de su empresa y, por supuesto, fuera de su vida. Se guardó el teléfono y decidió esperar fuera a que saliesen.

Media hora más tarde, Jasper salió de la sala con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y aire de preocupación.

—Van a dejarla aquí a pasar la noche —dijo.

— ¿Por un golpe en la pierna? —preguntó con sarcasmo, Jasper frunció el ceño.

—El hueso se le ha desplazado y le está presionando un nervio. Rose dice que no mejorará hasta que no la operen. Han llamado a un médico de Houston. Llegará esta tarde.

— ¿Y quién va a pagar todo eso?

—Pues, ya que lo preguntas, pago yo —replicó Jasper, mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

—Es tu dinero; tú decides — le espetó—. ¿Cuál ha sido la causa del desplazamiento?

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta si ya sabes la respuesta? Voy a quedarme con ella. Está asustada.

En el fondo de la conciencia de Edward, la culpa empezó a removerse. Si no la hubiese sacado a bailar, si no la hubiese obligado a ponerse en pie...

Dio media vuelta y salió del edificio sin decir una palabra. Isabella era asunto de Jasper. Y siguió diciéndoselo de camino a casa, pero la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Isabella sería lo que fuese, pero él no había pretendido hacerle daño. Entonces recordó sus lágrimas, lágrimas verdaderas, cuando Rose le acarició el pelo. Era como si nunca hubiese sentido ternura en toda su vida.

Llegó a casa e intentó concentrarse en preparar una reunión de directores que tenía al día siguiente, pero mucho antes de terminar renunció a ello y decidió tomarse unas copas que lo ayudaran a dormir.

El cirujano ortopédico examinó las radiografías y secundó la opinión de Rose: había que operar inmediatamente. Pero Isabella no quería ni oír hablar de ello. En cuanto los médicos y Jasper salieron de la habitación, se levantó como pudo de la cama y sacó del armario el pijama, la bata y los zapatos.

En el vestíbulo, Edward se encontró con Jasper, Rose y un desconocido con aire distinguido y traje caro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver la expresión sombría que dominaba en el grupo.

—Isabella no quiere operarse —respondió Jasper, preocupado—. El doctor Santos ha venido desde Houston para operarla, y ella no quiere ni oír hablar del tema.

—Puede que piense que no lo necesita —contestó Edward.

Rose lo miró.

—No tienes ni idea del dolor que está sufriendo —replicó—. Uno de los fragmentos del hueso, el que se ha desprendido, está presionando directamente sobre un nervio.

—Los huesos deberían haber sido alineados cuando ocurrió el accidente — añadió el cirujano—. Fue una irresponsabilidad criminal la del médico que la atendió. ¡Ni siquiera le escayoló la pierna!

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Os ha dicho por qué?

Rose suspiró.

—No quiere hablar de ello, ni escucharnos a nosotros. Al final, no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo pero, mientras tanto, el dolor la va a volver loca.

Edward los miró un instante a todos y entró en la habitación.

La encontró vestida con el pijama de franela y a punto de ponerse la bata.

—Bueno... al menos usted no va a intentar convencerme de que me opere — murmuró, mirándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy el enemigo, ¿recuerdas? —le espetó.

Edward se quedó de pie junto a la cama, viéndola forcejear con la bata. La pierna lesionada mostraba un ángulo extraño y en la cara se reflejaba la clase de dolor que debía de estar padeciendo.

—Haz lo que quieras con la operación —contestó, obligándose a parecer indiferente—, pero no esperes que ponga a alguien para que te lleve y te traiga por la oficina. Si quieres hacer de mártir, allá tú.

Isabella se quedó quieta un momento.

—Hay gente que disfruta provocando la compasión de los demás —continuó deliberadamente.

— ¡No es mi caso!

— ¿De verdad?

Se apretó con fuerza el nudo del cinturón de la bata.

—Tendrán que escayolarme, y mi seguro todavía no lo cubre. Cuando tenga cobertura y pueda afrontar los gastos, me operaré —explicó, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¡No voy a consentir que Jasper pague la operación, y me importa un comino que él pueda permitírselo!

Su afán de independencia era admirable, aunque también podía formar parte del juego.

—Yo lo pagaré —dijo, sorprendiéndola a ella y a sí mismo—. Podemos irlo descontando de tu salario.

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—Sé muy bien cuánto cuestan esta clase de cosas. Precisamente por eso no he querido que me operasen antes. No podría devolver ese dinero aunque me pasara pagando toda la vida.

— Ya encontraremos la forma — murmuró.

— ¡Esa forma no existe! —explotó.

A pesar de que apenas podía soportar el dolor, aunque le habían administrado calmantes, se levantó, se acercó cojeando hasta donde estaban los zapatos y se los puso.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él como quien conversa tranquilamente.

—A mi casa —replicó ella.

Cuando pasó junto a él, Edward la tomó en brazos y volvió a llevarla a la cama, donde la dejó con sumo cuidado.

—No seas idiota —le dijo, con un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo de Isabella—. No puedes irte a casa en estas condiciones. No tienes elección.

Los labios le temblaban e intentó contener las lágrimas. Esa operación la dejaría indefensa y, además, aquel cirujano le recordaba al médico de Houston.

Aquellas lágrimas fascinaron a Edward. No quería preocuparse de lo que le ocurriera, pero tampoco podía evitar que fuera así.

— ¿Tienes familia? —preguntó mientras, inconscientemente, rozaba sus pestañas con la yema del dedo.

Pensó en su madre, encarcelada, y el dolor se duplicó.

—No —susurró.

— ¿Tus padres han muerto los dos?

—Sí.

— ¿Y no tienes hermanos?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

Edward frunció el ceño. Parecía tan frágil y tan perdida... No entendía por qué demonios tenía que importarle a él su bienestar. Quizás fuese el sentimiento de culpa por haberla obligado a bailar.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo.

—E irás. Cuando llegue el momento.

Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, y apartó la cara, muerta de vergüenza.

Bien podía haberse mordido la lengua. No debía haberla atacado estando en aquel estado.

— ¡Qué bonito! ¡Jasper recoge mascotas perdidas, y luego soy yo quien tiene que ocuparse de ellas! —murmuró, molesto consigo mismo por haber hablado así.

Ella no contestó, pero se mordió con fuerza el labio y apretó tanto el puño que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Te vas a operar, quieras o no —le espetó, apartándose de la cama—. Y cuando vuelvas a estar en condiciones, no necesitarás que Jasper se ocupe de ti. Podrás ganarte la vida como cualquier otra mujer.

Isabella tampoco contestó, y siguió sin mirarlo, ¡Ojalá estuviese lo bastante fuerte para mandarlo al infierno de una patada!

— ¿Me has oído? —preguntó.

Ella asintió sin hablar.

—Se lo diré a los demás —anunció, y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —preguntó Jasper cuando Rose y el cirujano entraron de nuevo en la habitación para hablar con Isabella.

—Haciendo que se enfade—contestó Edward—. La compasión no funciona.

—No, ya lo sé. Además, es algo a lo que no está acostumbrada.

— ¿Qué ha sido de sus padres? —quiso saber.

— Su padre murió al calcular mal la distancia a la que estaban unos cables de alta tensión. Se electrocutó.

Edward se dio la vuelta e hizo sonar las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo.

— ¿Y su madre?

Jasper debía ser cuidadoso con la respuesta.

— Las dos estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre —contestó Jasper—. Él murió, y Isabella y su madre todavía no se hablan.

— ¿Y cómo murió?

— De muerte violenta. Hace mucho tiempo de ello, pero creo que Isabella nunca lo superará.

Lo cual era cierto, aunque tal y como lo había explicado daba la impresión de que seguía enamorada de un hombre muerto... que era precisamente lo que Jasper pretendía.

Iba a protegerla de Edward, costara lo que costase. Era una buena amiga, y no quería que su vida volviese a saltar por los aires solo porque su primo quisiera anotar una conquista más en su lista. Isabella se merecía algo mejor que ser novia de Edward durante unas semanas.

— ¿Cuándo la van a operar?

—Mañana por la mañana. Llegaré tarde a trabajar. Quiero estar aquí mientras la operan.

Edward asintió, miró la puerta de la habitación de Isabella y, tras un momento de duda, dio media vuelta y salió del hospital sin decir una palabra más.

Más tarde, Jasper le preguntó a Isabella sobre lo que le había dicho Edward.

—Que me gustaba que la gente sintiera lástima por mí —le contó, enfadada—. ¡Yo no tengo complejo de mártir!

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Ya lo sé.

—No puedo creer que seas primo suyo. ¡Es un hombre horrible!

—Ha tenido una vida dura. Incluso podrías llegar a identificarte con él —añadió.

—Creo que su novia y él se merecen el uno al otro —murmuró.

—Tanya lo llamó hace un rato. No sé qué se dijeron, pero me apostaría hasta el último dólar a que ella negó haber dicho cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarte.

—No esperarías que lo admitiera, ¿verdad? — se recostó sobre la almohada.

Afortunadamente la inyección empezaba a hacer efecto—. Después de esto, iré con muletas por la oficina durante una buena temporada. Eso si él no encuentra antes una excusa para despedirme, claro.

—La empresa tiene una política muy estricta en cuanto a esa clase de cosas. Tendría que pedirme permiso para despedirte, y yo no se lo daría.

—Me conmueves —contestó, intentando sonreír.

—Eso espero —bromeó —. Isabella, ¿por qué no te arregló el médico esos huesos cuando ocurrió todo?

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Porque me dijo que todo había sido culpa mía y que me merecía aquellas heridas. Que una viciosa por la que los hombres decentes se mataban se merecía cualquier cosa que le ocurriera —cerró los ojos—. Nada me ha dolido tanto.

—Me lo imagino.

—Es que no fue solo lo que me dijo — continuó—. Teníamos que pagar las facturas, y yo no tenía ni seguro ni dinero. A mi madre tuvo que defenderla un abogado de oficio, y yo tuve que trabajar mientras acababa los estudios para poder pagar los gastos que ocasionaba en casa de mi amiga. El dolor era difícil de aguantar al principio, pero terminé por acostumbrarme. Al dolor y a la cojera —entonces volvió a mirar a Jasper—. Sería estupendo volver a caminar bien. Y os devolveré hasta el último céntimo, si tu primo y tú tenéis paciencia.

Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—A nadie le preocupa eso.

—A él sí —contestó—. Y tiene razón. No quiero ser una carga para nadie, ni siquiera para él.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. Ahora solo quiero que te pongas mejor.

Ella suspiró.

—¿De verdad crees que mejoraré? — suspiró.

—Los milagros ocurren —contestó—, y a ti te deben uno.

—Me contentaría con volver a andar normalmente —dijo, y esa vez sonrió de verdad.

* * *

He leido todos y cada uno de sus reviews! Me encanta que les guste la historiaa!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	7. Capitulo 6

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Ultimo cap de la maraton!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Al día siguiente, la operación concluyó poco después de la hora de almorzar. Jasper se quedó hasta que Isabella salió de reanimación y estuvo fuera de peligro. Había contratado una habitación individual y una enfermera particular para que le hiciese compañía durante los primeros días, y tanto la doctora McCarty como el cirujano le dijeron que la señorita Swan descubriría que la vida era mucho menos dolorosa a partir de aquel momento, así que volvió al trabajo sintiéndose mucho más alegre y aliviado.

Edward lo paró en el vestíbulo antes de que hubiese podido entrar en su despacho.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó de pronto.

Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Todo va a salir bien. El doctor Santos ha dicho que dentro de seis semanas, cuando le quiten la escayola, podrá bailar en un concurso si quiere.

Edward asintió.

—Me alegro.

Jasper contestó a una pregunta que le hizo Edward sobre uno de sus clientes y después, dando por sentado que no quería nada más por el momento, entró en su despacho. Tenía una secretaria temporal, una joven pelirroja de personalidad burbujeante y buena taquigrafía.

Pero, sorprendentemente, Edward lo siguió a su despacho.

—Dime cómo se rompió ese hueso — le exigió.

Jasper se sentó y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

—Eso es cosa de Isabella, Edward —contestó—. No te lo podría contar aunque lo supiera —añadió, mintiendo como un bellaco.

—Es un rompecabezas —suspiró—. Un verdadero rompecabezas.

—Es una chica muy dulce que se ha llevado muchos golpes — corrigió Jasper—. Pero, pienses lo que pienses sobre ella, no es una chica fácil. No cometas el error de clasificarla como una más de tus habituales conquistas porque lo lamentarás.

Edward miró a su primo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que para mí es una chica fácil? —preguntó, enfadado.

— ¿Es que ya te has olvidado? Es lo que tú me dijiste.

Y lamentaba haberlo hecho, así que lo miró impaciente.

—Es evidente que esa chica significa algo para ti y, si tanto cariño le tienes, ¿por qué no te has casado con ella?

Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Fue ella quien evitó que me pegase un tiro cuando mi prometida murió en aquel robo a un banco de Houston. Incluso había llegado a cargar la pistola. Ella me la quitó de las manos.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

—No sabía que hubieses llegado a ese extremo.

—No lo habrías comprendido —replicó—. Las mujeres nunca han significado nada para ti, Edward. Nunca has estado enamorado.

Por una vez, el rostro de Edward no ocultó su amargura.

—No le daría ese poder sobre mí a una mujer jamás —declaró—. Las mujeres son taimadas como los zorros, Jasper. La sonrisa no se les cae de la boca hasta que consiguen lo que quieren y, cuando encuentran a su siguiente víctima, pasan por encima de ti. He visto demasiados hombres buenos destrozados por las mujeres a las que amaban.

—También hay hombres malos —puntualizó Jasper.

—Eso no voy a discutírtelo —replicó, e hizo una pausa—. Habría hecho lo que fuera por ti —añadió—. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero estamos más unidos que la mayoría de primos.

Jasper asintió.

—Es cierto.

— No me imaginaba que estuvieras tan encariñado con Isabella.

—Me siento como si fuese su hermano mayor. Créeme. Si la conocieras, sabrías lo difícil que es para ella confiar en un hombre.

—Creo que te ha puesto una venda en los ojos, así que será mejor que te andes con cuidado. Ella no ha tenido suerte, y tú eres rico.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

— Dios, Edward, no tienes ni idea de cómo es en realidad.

—Ni tú —le espetó—. Pero sé cosas sobre ella que tú desconoces, así que dejémoslo así.

—Quiero que siga trabajando para mí —dijo tras un instante de silencio.

— ¿Cómo quieres que venga a trabajar estando escayolada?

Jasper se recostó en su silla y sonrió.

—Pues del mismo modo que venía yo cuando me rompí la pierna esquiando, hace cinco años. Es algo que ocurre con frecuencia y, además, no necesita los pies para escribir cartas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Pero mantenía lejos de mí.

Eso no iba a ser difícil, pensó Jasper. Edward no era precisamente el amigo del alma de

Isabella. ¿Qué podría pasar si se almacenaba dinamita junto a velas encendidas?

Isabella salió del hospital en tres días y empezó a trabajar al cabo de una semana.

La empresa se hizo cargo de la factura del médico, para sorpresa de ella y de Jasper.

Sabía que Edward lo había hecho porque se sentía culpable, y no era así. A ella le había encantado bailar con él.

El primer día de vuelta al trabajo, entró en el despacho con la ayuda de las muletas y se sentó a su mesa.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? — preguntó Jasper, encantado de verla repuesta—.

Porque no puedes conducir, ¿no?

—No, pero una de las chicas que vive en el mismo edificio que yo trabaja en el centro de Jacobsville y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que yo pago la mitad de la gasolina. Y los días que ella libre, vendré en taxi.

—Me alegro de que ya estés aquí — dijo, sonriendo.

— ¡Ya, ya! —se burló—. Las chicas me contaron lo de Kate Hale cuando vinieron a verme. Tengo entendido que está loca por ti.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Eso dicen. Pobrecita.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—No se puede vivir permanentemente en el pasado.

— ¡Mira quién habla!

Apoyó las muletas contra la mesa y se acomodó en la silla.

—Me va a resultar un poco difícil entrar y salir de tu despacho, ¿podrías dictarme las cartas aquí fuera?

—Claro.

Miró a su alrededor complacida.

—Me alegro de estar ya de vuelta — murmuró—. Creía que el señor Cullen iba a buscarse una excusa para despedirme.

—Yo también soy Cullen —puntualizó Jasper—. Edward es perro ladrador nada más.

No va a despedirte.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No quiero que tengáis problemas por mi culpa —dijo, preocupada de verdad—.

Preferiría marcharme antes que...

—No vas a tener que marcharte —interrumpió, alborotándole el pelo en un gesto juguetón —. Me gusta tenerte aquí. Además, redactas mejor que las demás.

Los ojos se le iluminaron al mirarlo.

—Gracias, jefe —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward abrió la puerta justo a tiempo de ver el intercambio de miradas y la cerró de golpe.

Jasper e Isabella dieron un salto.

— ¡Edward, por Dios! — exclamó Jasper—. ¡No hagas eso!

—Y tú no juegues con tu secretaria en horas de trabajo —replicó Edward, y se volvió hacia Isabella, cuya mirada se había enfriado nada más verlo entrar—. De vuelta al trabajo, señorita Swan.

—He de pagar cuanto antes mi estancia en el hospital —contestó con una sonrisa que rayaba en la insolencia.

Edward se mordió la lengua para no contestar y se volvió hacia Jasper.

—Quiero que te lleves a James Witherdale a comer y que averigües qué piensa respecto a la recalificación. Si declaran la tierra que hay junto a la mía como de recreo, me voy a pasar la vida en los tribunales.

—Si vota que sí, será la única —le aseguró—. Ya he hablado con el resto de los miembros de la comisión.

Edwrad se relajó un poco.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, me gustaría que fueses a Houlihan y que te trajeras mi nuevo Jaguar. Ha llegado esta mañana. Jasper abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar conducirlo?

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Edward con una cálida sonrisa, algo que Isabella le veía por primera vez.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Vaya... gracias. ¡Volveré enseguida! — y salió del despacho a toda prisa—.

— ¡Isabella, haremos esas cartas después de comer!

—De acuerdo —contestó ella—. Puedo entretenerme mientras revisando esos viejos archivos.

Y miró a Edward. Él se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y la miró fijamente a los ojos, para un momento después descender deliberadamente a sus labios. El recuerdo de haberlos sentido entreabiertos, húmedos, hambrientos...

Apretó los dientes. No podía volver a pensar en eso.

— Esos archivos pueden esperar — dijo—. Mi secretaria no ha podido venir hoy porque uno de sus hijos está enfermo, así que necesito que trabajes para mí. Que la señorita Hale se ocupe de los asuntos más urgentes de Jasper.

—Sí, señor —contestó ella tras una pequeña duda inicial.

—Tengo que hablar con Henderson sobre una de las nuevas cuentas. Te espero en mi despacho dentro de treinta minutos.

—De acuerdo.

Se miraron como lo habrían hecho los adversarios en el cuadrilátero, hasta que

Edward dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Isabella pasó unos minutos revisando el correo, y pasó un poco más de media hora sin que se diera cuenta. Alguien carraspeó junto a la puerta de su despacho y, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con que Edward la esperaba con impaciencia.

—Lo siento. He perdido la noción del tiempo —se disculpó, dejando a un lado el correo. Se levantó, se colocó las muletas y recogió su cuaderno—. Cuando usted quiera, señor Cullen.

Él la miró molesto, pero ella se las arregló para sonreír.

El despacho de Edward quedaba al final del pasillo y tenía un enorme ventanal desde el que se dominaba el centro de Jacobsville. La mesa era de caoba, enorme y sólida, y estaba abarrotada de papeles. Había una silla de piel al otro lado de la mesa, un par de enormes sillones y un sofá, todo en granate, iluminado generosamente por la luz que entraba por las altas ventanas. La alfombra era beige, mullida y gruesa, y las cortinas lisas. Sobre la chimenea había una fotografía enmarcada de alguien que se parecía vagamente a Edward; y cerca de la chimenea, una mesa y dos sillas en las que el jefe y sus visitas compartirían una taza de café.

Edward la vio examinar el entorno a hurtadillas y cerró la puerta antes de invitarla a sentarse en una de las sillas que había delante de la mesa. Aún tenía dolor, pero la aspirina era suficiente para adormecerlos. Estaba deseando que le quitaran la escayola y poder volver a caminar con normalidad.

Él se había acomodado en su sillón, tenía los pies sobre el borde de la mesa y la observaba con los ojos entornados. Isabella llevaba un amplio traje de chaqueta con pantalón color beige, adornado en el cuello con un pañuelo estampado, y la pernera izquierda la había descosido para poder acomodar la escayola. Aparte de eso, iba como siempre, cubierta de pies a cabeza.

Era curioso que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de ese detalle.

— ¿Cómo va la pierna? —le preguntó con sequedad.

—Mejor, gracias —contestó—. Ya he hablado con contabilidad para que me retengan la cuarta parte del sueldo en...

El se incorporó con tanta rapidez que el golpe de sus botas contra el suelo sonó como un tiro.

—Soy yo quien debe ocuparse de eso —le espetó—. Has sobrepasado tus atribuciones. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ella cambió de postura en la silla, moviendo la pierna escayolada también.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen.

Su voz sonó tranquila, pero la mano con la que sostenía el cuaderno temblaba. Él se levantó y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

—Le dijiste a Jasper que Tanya te llamó la noche antes de que te llevásemos a urgencias y que te hizo unos cuantos comentarios muy desagradables —dijo, y al volverse, se encontró con su expresión de sorpresa—. Tanya me ha dicho que no es cierto.

Su expresión no cambió. Ya le importaba un comino lo que pensase. Y tampoco dijo ni una sola palabra en su defensa.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él un momento después, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quiere que diga?

—Pues podrías empezar por disculparte —replicó—. A Tanya le afectó mucho que hubieras sido capaz de decir algo así de ella. Y eso no me gusta —añadió deliberadamente, esperando que ella reaccionase.

Isabella apretó el lápiz entre los dedos. Iba a ser peor de lo que se había imaginado. No podía despedirla, según le había dicho Jasper, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera conseguir que ella se marchase por voluntad propia. Si se lo ponía muy difícil, no podría quedarse.

Y, en aquel momento, no estaba segura de que el esfuerzo mereciese la pena.

Estaba muy cansada, y Tanya le había hecho daño, no al contrario. Estaba agotada de tener que vivir día a día con el peso del pasado a la espalda, y soportar el tormento de

Edward Cullen era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Alcanzó las muletas y se levantó.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó él, sorprendido de que fuese a rendirse sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

La vio encaminarse hacia la puerta y llegó allí antes que ella, lo cual no era nada difícil teniendo en cuenta el ritmo al que avanzaba.

—Jasper me ha dicho que no puede despedirme sin su consentimiento —confesó—, pero puede hacerme la vida imposible hasta que me vaya voluntariamente, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó. Estaba inmóvil.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? —la desafió—. ¿A dónde ibas a ir?

Ella bajó la mirada, y vagamente reparó en que tenía una mancha de barro en un zapato. Tenía que quitársela.

—He dicho que a dónde vas a ir —insistió él.

Ella lo miró por fin.

— Comprenderá que, en todo Texas, hay más de un puesto de secretaria, ¿no?

Apártese, por favor. No puedo salir.

Y Edward se movió, pero no como ella se esperaba. Le arrebató las muletas y las dejó junto a la puerta antes de sujetarle la cara entre las manos.

—No —le dijo ella, y en su voz la tensión era palpable.

Edward se acercó más. Olía a loción del afeitado y a café, y el calor de su cuerpo le recordó cómo se había sentido cuando la había acariciado en su habitación.

Él estaba recordando lo mismo, pero no con complacencia, porque le ponía enfermo sentirse tan atraído por aquella mujer en la que no podía confiar.

—Me dijiste que no te gusta que te toquen —le recordó con deliberado sarcasmo, y bajó una mano hasta ponerla sobre su pecho.

Ella contuvo la respiración y lo miró con todos sus miedos brillándole en los ojos.

—Por favor, no... —susurró—. No soy ninguna amenaza para Jasper, ni para nadie.

Déjeme marchar. Desapareceré sin dejar huella.

Y seguramente sería así, y eso le molestó. Aquella mujer le estaba amargando la existencia. ¿Por qué tenía que despertar en él aquellos sentimientos tan amargos, cuando él intentaba siempre ayudar a los demás, y especialmente a las personas que tenían problemas físicos como el de ella?

—A Jasper no le gustaría —contestó.

—Jasper no tiene por qué saber nada — dijo ella—. Dígale lo que quiera.

— ¿Es tu amante?

—No.

— ¿Y por qué no? No te importa que él te toque.

—Es que no lo ha hecho nunca de... ese modo.

Estaba siendo cruel, y apartó la mano de su pecho, pero empujándola suavemente por la barbilla, le hizo levantar la cara y mirarlo. Tenía los ojos nublados, turbulentos.

— ¿Con cuántos pobres incautos has puesto en marcha el truco de la inocencia, Isabella? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver con claridad las pequeñas arrugas de Edward, más numerosas de lo debido, teniendo en cuenta su edad. En sus ojos brillaba la amargura de demasiadas traiciones, los años pasados sin amor, e inesperadamente levantó un brazo y le acarició el pelo en un gesto de compasión parecido al que Rose había tenido con ella.

Eso lo puso furioso, y la apretó con fuerza contra él, reteniéndola prisionera. Ella intentó soltarse, pero solo consiguió empeorar la situación, y se sonrojó.

Todo volvía a ser como aquella noche. Era lo mismo que había hecho Mike: restregarse contra ella y reírse al verla ruborizarse. Había dicho cosas, había hecho cosas delante de sus amigos que aún le daban ganas de vomitar.

Edward la empujó por la cadera mientras con una pierna separaba las de ella. Isabella se quedó inmóvil, paralizada, invadida por los dolorosos recuerdos de otro hombre, otro encuentro que había empezado exactamente así. Ella creía querer a Mike hasta que él la convirtió aquella noche en objeto de su lujuria, riéndose de su inocencia, anticipando las delicias que iba a extraer de su cuerpo delante de sus amigos, congregados en torno a ellos mientras le arrancaba la ropa del cuerpo.

De pronto se vio inmersa de nuevo en aquella situación, en aquella tortura, en la vergüenza, tumbada en el suelo, las piernas sujetas por dos de los amigos de Mike drogados hasta las cejas, mientras Mike se desnudaba para después tumbarse sobre ella...

Edward se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Isabella estaba inmóvil como una estatua, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero sin verlo. El corazón le latía desbocado, y toda ella temblaba, pero no de placer.

Con el ceño fruncido, la soltó y retrocedió. Ella volvió a temblar, pero fue más una convulsión que otra cosa. Mike también había retrocedido al oír aquel ruido que parecía el del atizador de la chimenea al caer al suelo. Pero no había sido el atizador, sino un disparo. Una bala le había atravesado de parte a parte y después había ido a parar al muslo de Isabella. Mike parecía sorprendido. Recordaba bien sus ojos azules antes de que la vida desapareciese de ellos y cayera pesadamente sobre ella. Su madre gritaba e intentó disparar otra vez. Isabella le había robado a su novio y ella quería matarlos a los dos. Se alegraba de que Mike estuviera muerto, ¡y se proponía matar también a su hija!

Isabella se recordaba a sí misma tirada en el suelo, con la sangre manando a borbotones de la herida, tanto que supo que iba a desangrarse allí antes de que llegase la ayuda...

— ¿Isabella?

Era la voz de Edward, pero lejos, muy lejos. De pronto, todo se quedó a oscuras y después, nada.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, Jasper estaba a su lado poniéndole una toalla fría sobre la frente.

— ¿Jasper? —murmuró

—Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

Parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de piel del despacho de Edward.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó—. ¿Me he desmayado?

—Eso parece —contestó Jasper—. Mira que te he dicho que era demasiado pronto para que volvieras a trabajar. No tendría que haberte hecho caso.

—Pero si estoy bien —protestó ella, incorporándose. Tenía el estómago revuelto y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de volver a moverse —. Debo de estar un poco débil aún, pero eso es todo —añadió, intentando sonreír—. Y además, no he desayunado.

—Mira que eres... —replicó él, sonriendo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Dame las muletas, ¿quieres?

Fue a buscarlas junto a la puerta e Isabella vio de refilón a Edward, que estaba allí como una estatua. Se colocó las muletas bajo los brazos y dio un paso.

— ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa, Jasper? —le preguntó—. Si puede ser, me gustaría tomarme un día más de descanso.

—Claro —le aseguró—. No hay problema, ¿verdad, Edward?

Él asintió con un solo movimiento de la cabeza y, tras mirarla una vez más, salió del despacho.

El alivio que experimentó Isabella casi la dejó sin fuerza en las piernas. Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido, pero no iba a decirle nada a Jasper. No quería estropear la relación entre los primos. Precisamente ella, una persona que no tenía a nadie en el mundo excepto una madre que la odiaba, respetaba más que nadie a la familia.

Dejó que Jasper la llevase a casa intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de Edward. Sabía que, a partir de aquel momento, siempre que lo viera acudiría a su memoria aquel suceso en casa de su madre cuando solo tenía diecisiete años. Si tuviese algún sitio adónde ir, se marcharía de inmediato, pero por el momento estaba atrapada, víctima de un pasado del que ni siquiera podía hablar y a merced de un hombre que lo tenía todo.

Jasper volvió a la oficina decidido a sacarle la verdad a Edward. Sabía instintivamente que el desvanecimiento de Isabella se debía a algo más que unas simples palabras, y estaba decidido a poner fin a lo que Edward estuviese haciendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero cuando llegó al despacho de su primo se lo encontró vacío.

—Ha dicho que se iba a Victoria a hablar con un señor sobre una propiedad, señor Cullen —dijo una de las secretarias—. Se ha ido a toda prisa en su Jaguar nuevo. Iba a toda velocidad. Espero que no lo estrelle por ahí nada más estrenarlo.

—Yo también —contestó Jasper.

Y volvió a su despacho intrigado por aquel extraño comportamiento de Edward, pero aliviado también al no tener que enfrentarse a él en aquel mismo instante.

* * *

Voy a subir la nueva adaptacion dentro de un rato! Espero que les guste! Besooos! :)

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	8. Capitulo 7

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Edward conducía a casi ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora por la larga autopista que conducía a Victoria. No podía quitarse la cara de Isabella de la cabeza. Lo que había visto en sus ojos grises no era furia, ni siquiera miedo. Iba más allá de esas emociones.

Estaba aterrorizada, pero no por él, sino por algo que ella podía ver y él no. Su mirada atormentada le había tocado un punto vulnerable que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera y, al verla desvanecerse, se había odiado a sí mismo. No se consideraba un hombre cruel; sin embargo, con ella lo estaba siendo, y no podía comprender por qué. Era una mujer frágil, a pesar de su carácter independiente. Frágil, vulnerable y llena de ternura.

Recordó la sensación de su mano cuando le había tocado el pelo y gimió desolado.

Mientras que él la atormentaba, ella había sido capaz de ver más allá, de percibir el dolor que latía detrás de sus palabras y, a pesar de su insensibilidad, le había acariciado el pelo con verdadera compasión y ternura. A cambio, él le había pagado con la clase de comportamiento que habría tenido con una prostituta.

Bajó la mirada y, al comprobar que la velocidad a la que estaba conduciendo era casi el doble de la permitida, levantó el pie del acelerador. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Estaba huyendo, nada más. Toda su vida se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por los animales perdidos y por las personas abandonadas a su suerte, para acabar torturando a una joven impedida que sentía lástima por él. A ese paso, terminaría tratando a patadas a los perros callejeros.

Tomó una vía de servicio, paró el coche y apoyó la cabeza en el volante. No se reconocía a sí mismo desde que Isabella Swan llegó a la oficina. Sacaba a la luz la parte más monstruosa de su personalidad. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de comportarse así con ella, siendo como era una joven dulce que parecía sorprenderse cuando alguien se preocupaba por ella? Pero lo más raro era que su hostilidad no parecía sorprenderla.

¿Acaso la habrían tratado así más veces en su vida?. ¿Es que la gente habría sido tan cruel con ella que había llegado a aceptarlo como algo normal?

Se recostó en el asiento y dejó vagar la mirada por el horizonte. El abandono de su madre y su reciente notoriedad le había hecho desarrollar un enorme resentimiento hacia el sexo femenino. Lo de su madre era ya una herida vieja que había reabierto el juicio por la denuncia de esa mujer. Recordaba bien la personalidad dulce y tímida de esta última. Había fingido inocencia e indefensión con una máscara, se encontró siendo objeto de humillación pública, y aunque su nombre había quedado limpio al final, la rabia y el resentimiento no se habían desvanecido.

Pero todo eso no podía excusar su comportamiento con Isabella. Lo avergonzaba haberla hecho sufrir por algo que no era culpa de ella. Inspiró profundamente y volvió a arrancar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar al trabajo. Jasper lo estaría esperando para morderle la yugular, y no podía culparlo por ello. Se lo merecía.

Y no se equivocaba en absoluto. Jasper le puso las orejas coloradas y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Era cierto que había sido injusto con Isabella. Ojalá pudiese identificar qué era lo que le hacía comportarse así con ella.

— Si tanto te disgusta —concluyó Jasper—, ¿es que no puedes ignorarla simplemente?

—Seguramente sí —dijo, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de su primo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces? Necesita este trabajo —continuó, solemne.

— ¿Y por qué lo necesita tanto? — quiso saber—. ¿Y por qué no tiene ningún sitio adonde ir?

—No puedo decírtelo. Le he dado mi palabra.

— ¿Es que tiene problemas con la ley?

Jasper se sonrió.

— ¿Isabella?

Edward respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir del despacho, se volvió una vez más.

— Antes de desmayarse, murmuró algo.

— ¿El qué?

—«Mike, no». ¿Quién es Mike?

—Murió. Hace años.

—El hombre por el que se enfrentaron su madre y ella, ¿no?

—Exacto. Pero si te atreves a mencionar ese nombre delante de ella, saldré por esa puerta y no volverás a verme. ¿Queda claro?

Jasper hablaba en serio. Edward se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tanto lo quería?

—Eso creía ella —contestó, y su mirada adquirió un brillo glacial—. Ese hombre destruyó su vida.

— ¿Cómo?

Jasper no contestó. Se limitó a entrelazar las manos y a mirarlo.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tanto secretismo solo sirve para complicar más las cosas?

—Sí. Pero si quieres respuestas, tendrás que preguntarle a Isabella, porque yo no voy a faltar a mi promesa.

Murmurando algo entre dientes, Edward salió del despacho, dejando a Jasper preocupado. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Estaba intentando proteger a Isabella con todos los medios a su alcance, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que solo hubiera conseguido empeorar las cosas. A Edward no le gustaban los misterios, y Dios no permitiera que obligase a Isabella a hablar de algo que esta quería olvidar.

Jasper estaba tan preocupado que se sintió con la obligación de hablar de ello con Isabella aquella misma tarde, cuando pasó por su casa a ver qué tal estaba.

— No quiero que lo sepa —le dijo ella—. Nunca.

— ¿Y si empieza a investigar y lo averigua él solo? Se enterará del punto de vista de todo el mundo menos del tuyo, y si llega a leer lo que la prensa publicó en su momento, nunca sabrá la verdad.

—No me importa lo que pueda pensar —mintió—. Al menos, por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no voy a volver a trabajar allí —dijo, y bajó la mirada—. Necesitan una mecanógrafa en la fábrica de textiles de Jacobsville. He solicitado esta tarde el puesto y me lo han concedido.

— ¿Cómo has ido hasta allí?

—Incluso en Jacobsville hay taxis, Jasper, y aún me queda algo de dinero —levantó la cabeza con orgullo—. Le devolveré a tu primo lo que le ha costado la operación, aunque tenga que estar pagándole toda la vida, pero no pienso soportar ni un día más la clase de trato que me ha estado dispensando. Siento mucho que odie a las mujeres, pero yo no pienso ser su chivo expiatorio. Ya he sufrido bastante por mi cuenta.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero me gustaría que reconsiderases tu decisión. He estado hablando con Edward durante un buen rato y...

—No se lo habrás dicho, ¿verdad? — se alarmó.

—No, no se lo he dicho —contestó—, pero creo que deberías hacerlo tú.

—No es asunto suyo. Y no le debo ninguna explicación.

— Sé que te costará trabajo creerlo, pero no es un mal tipo —dijo, y frunciendo el ceño intentó encontrar la forma de explicárselo—. No alcanzo a comprender por qué se sale de sus casillas, pero estoy seguro de que sabe muy bien que ha sido injusto contigo.

—Puede ser todo lo injusto que quiera, pero no pienso volver a darle la oportunidad de despacharse conmigo. No voy a volver, Jasper.

Jasper suspiró.

—Bueno... ya sabes que, en cuanto me necesites, no tienes más que decirlo.

Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Ella apoyó su mano en la de él.

—Y tú el mío. No sé qué habría sido de mí de no ser por tu padre y por ti.

Él sonrió.

—Habrías salido adelante igualmente, porque no te falta valor.

Isabella suspiró.

—Ya no lo sé —confesó—. Estoy tan cansada de luchar... Pensé que viniendo a

Jacobsville iba a poder poner en orden mi vida y disfrutar de un poco de paz, y el primer hombre con el que me tropiezo es un tipo resentido con todo el sexo femenino.

Qué suerte la mía.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho hoy?

—Lo de siempre —confesó, ocultándole el insulto físico—. Que Tanya se había molestado mucho por mi mentira sobre lo de la llamada telefónica.

— ¡Esa bruja sí que es una mentirosa redomada! — explotó Jasper.

—Pero él le cree.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué. Creía que era más inteligente.

—Y debe de serlo para haber llegado a millonario —contestó, poniéndose en pie—. Anda, vete a casa Jasper. Tengo que descansar para poder estar en plena forma para mi primer día de trabajo.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—No sé por qué todo ha tenido que salir tan mal.

Ella sonrió.

—Imagínate cómo sería el mundo si todos nos saliésemos siempre con la nuestra.

Tenía razón.

—La fábrica de tejidos no es un sitio demasiado bueno para trabajar.

—Es solo temporal —le aseguró.

—Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Isabella sonrió.

—Gracias, Jasper.

Se fue a casa, cenó y estaba viendo las noticias cuando Edward llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Y por qué no, se dijo Ed, teniendo en cuenta que Edward se había criado allí, igual que él. Sonrió a su primo mientras este se acomodaba en el sillón.

— ¿Qué tal el Jaguar? —le preguntó.

—Como un avión —bromeó, y se quedó mirando la pantalla de televisión un minuto antes de preguntar—: ¿cómo está Isabella?

—Se ha buscado otro trabajo.

Edward se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Cómo?

—Dice que no quiere trabajar más para mí. Va a trabajar en la fábrica de textiles como secretaria. He intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no lo he conseguido —miró a Edward como disculpándose—. Sabía que no iba a permitir que la despidieras, y me ha dicho que tú le has dejado muy claro que querías que se marchara — se encogió de hombros —. Supongo que tiene razón. Conozco a Isabella desde hace años, y es la primera vez que se ha desmayado.

Edward volvió la mirada a la pantalla y se quedó allí clavado durante unos minutos.

La fábrica pagaba el salario mínimo; con eso, no tendría suficiente para pagarse el alquiler y vivir. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado como en aquel momento. A Isabella no le iba a gustar trabajar allí. Conocía al director, un cuenta barganzos que haría lo que fuera por subir en la escala social y para el que no existían ni vacaciones, ni enfermedad, ni horas extras. Se iba a dejar la piel trabajando para él y encima tendría que aguantar sus quejas porque no pudiera rendir más.

Edward apretó los dientes. Había puesto a Isabella en las puertas del infierno con su humor insoportable y sus prejuicios.

Se levantó y salió por la puerta sin tan siquiera decir adiós, y Jasper volvió a las noticias sin demasiado entusiasmo. Edward temía ya lo que había andado persiguiendo, pero no parecía demasiado complacido. Misterios.

Tras una noche plagada de pesadillas, Isabella se levantó temprano para ir a la fábrica apoyándose aún en las muletas, y se fue derecha a ver a la directora de personal, Jane Vulturi, que la estaba esperando con su habitual sonrisa.

— ¡Me alegro de verla, señorita Swan!

—Yo también —contestó—. Estoy deseando empezar.

La señora Vulturi pareció de pronto preocupada y reticente.

—Ay, no sé cómo decirle esto —se lamentó, entrelazando las manos—. Señorita

Swan, la chica a la que iba a reemplazar usted ha venido a verme hace un momento y me ha rogado que le devolvamos su puesto de trabajo. Parece ser que tiene problemas familiares serios y no puede dejar ahora de ganarse un sueldo. Lo siento muchísimo. Si tuviésemos cualquier otro puesto vacante, aunque fuese en producción, se lo ofrecería temporalmente, pero no es así.

La mujer parecía verdaderamente atribulada y Isabella sonrió.

—No se preocupe, señora Vulturi. Ya encontraré otra cosa —le aseguró—. No se acaba el mundo en un trabajo.

—Yo, en su lugar, estaría furiosa, y usted está siendo tan comprensiva... ¡Me siento fatal!

— Usted no tiene la culpa de que las cosas hayan salido así —Isabella se levantó con dificultad, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Podría pedirme un taxi?

— ¡Por supuesto! Y se lo pagaremos nosotros —le ofreció—. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo.

—No se preocupe. Como dice el refrán, cuando se cierra una puerta, siempre se abre una ventana.

La señora Vulturi la miró con atención.

—Es usted una persona muy positiva. Ojalá yo pudiese pensar también así.

—Mirar las cosas con optimismo siempre es mejor. Además, es gratis.

La señora Vulturi se echó a reír.

—Eso es cierto.

Llamó a un taxi y se disculpó una vez más mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

Isabella se sentía fatal, pero no se lo iba a poner aún peor a la pobre mujer.

Y mientras esperaba a que llegase el taxi, se sentó en un banco duro e incómodo, pero que siempre era mejor que estar de pie. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía trabajo alguno en perspectiva, ningún sitio adonde ir, y no estaba dispuesta a volver a trabajar para Jasper. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a Edward Cullen sin recordar cómo la había tratado.

El sol se reflejó en el parabrisas de un coche que se acercaba y reconoció inmediatamente el Jaguar rojo de Edward. Se puso de pie tan deprisa como pudo.

Él se bajó del coche y se detuvo a un metro de ella. Parecía tan cansado como

Isabella. Estaba despeinado y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos.

— Qué demonios —murmuró, y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al coche, pero

Isabella lo golpeó con el bolso y con todas sus fuerzas — Estate quieta — murmuró—, que nos vamos a caer. Esa condenada escayola pesa una tonelada.

— ¡Bájame inmediatamente! —dijo rabiosa, y volvió a atizarle con el bolso—. ¡No pienso ir contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del Jaguar y la miró a los ojos.

—Los secretos me ponen enfermo — dijo.

—Dudo mucho que los tengas, con Tanya gritándolo todo a los cuatro vientos.

—Yo no le dije a Tanya que eras una chica fácil —dijo, con una voz tan llena de ternura que Isabella sintió ganas de llorar.

Y aunque intentó controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, los labios le temblaron y él se acercó y la besó suavemente en los ojos.

Isabella se echó a llorar.

Él abrió como pudo la puerta del coche y la depositó con cuidado en el asiento.

—Es curioso —murmuró mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella entre sollozos.

Edward sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo ofreció.

—Reaccionas de una forma muy curiosa ante la ternura.

Cerró la puerta y recogió las muletas antes de subirse al coche.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? — le preguntó cuando estaban ya en la carretera y había dejado de llorar.

—Me lo ha dicho Jasper.

— ¿Porqué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quizás pensara que podía interesarme.

—Ja!

Él se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír sin burla o sarcasmo.

—No conoces al dueño de esa fábrica —dijo—. Es un negrero.

—No tiene gracia.

— ¿Es que crees que estoy de broma? Suele traer inmigrantes ilegales para trabajar prometiéndoles grandes ganancias, y después, cuando ya están aquí, los amenaza con denunciarlos si no trabajan duro o si se quejan del salario de miseria que les paga. Hemos intentado varias veces cerrarle el negocio, pero es escurridizo como una anguila. Y no voy a permitir que te metas en algo así solo para huir de mí —añadió.

— ¿Qué tú no vas a permitirme a mí? —replicó, echando fuego por los ojos—. ¡Tú no eres quién para decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer!

Él sonrió.

—Eso está mejor.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

—A casa.

—Pues por aquí no es.

—A mi casa.

—No —contestó con frialdad—. ¡Jamás!

Cambió de marcha, aceleró, volvió a cambiar. Le encantaba la suavidad del motor.

La velocidad. ¿Le gustarían a Isabella los coches rápidos antes del accidente de lo que fuese que le había ocurrido?

—Cuando se te ponga bien la pierna, te dejaré conducirlo —le ofreció.

—No, gracias.

— ¿No te gustan los coches?

Ella se retiró el pelo de la cara.

—No sé conducir.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que nos salimos de la carretera! — gritó.

Edward enderezó el volante y redujo.

— ¡Todo el mundo sabe conducir!

—Pues yo no.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque nunca he querido aprender —replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Más secretos. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la idea de que nunca compartía ni un solo detalle su vida privada, excepto con Jasper. Quería que se abriera a él, que confiara, que le contase lo que le había ocurrido. Ya. La idea le hizo reír.

Había sido su peor enemigo desde el momento en que se conocieron, ¿y sin embargo pretendía que confiase en él?

— ¿De qué te ríes? —inquirió.

Él la miró y levantó el pie del acelerador para entrar en el rancho.

—Algún día te lo diré. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Tengo sueño.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—A ver si adivino por qué.

Ella lo miró con atención. Tenía también ojeras.

—Tú tampoco has dormido —dijo ella.

—Las penas compartidas, son menos penas.

— ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya!

— ¡Pues sí! —explotó él—. ¡Cada vez que te miro, siento ganas de tumbarte en el primer sitio que encuentre y disfrutar de tu cuerpo! Te gusta la sinceridad, ¿no? ¡Pues ahí la tienes!

Ella lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y él paró el motor delante

de la puerta principal antes de volverse en el asiento y mirarla fijamente, como si lamentase estar en su compañía. Y en aquel momento, así era.

Pero poco después, la ira desapareció y miró de verdad. Había en ella cosas en las que no había reparado hasta aquel momento. Llevaba el pelo más claro de lo que era en realidad. Estaba demasiado delgada. El color de sus ojos era verdaderamente extraño, y las líneas que enmarcaban su boca estaban muy marcadas. Podía fingir con Jasper que era feliz, pero se trataba de una farsa.

—Si quieres, puedo darte una fotografía —dijo ella, incómoda.

Edward suspiró.

—Eres verdaderamente frágil —dijo—, En condiciones normales tu fachada puede engañar, pero cuando estás contra la pared aparecen todas tus debilidades.

—No necesito que me psicoanalices.

Estiró un brazo y ella retrocedió, como siempre, pero a él ya no le molestó. Sabía que era la ternura lo que la asustaba de él. Le rozó el pelo que le caía sobre la sien y lo apartó con delicadeza.

—Tu pelo es castaño —dijo—. ¿Por qué te lo tiñes?

—Porque siempre he querido ser rubia —contestó ella, intentando replegarse aún más cerca de la puerta.

—Guardas muchos secretos, Isabella -dijo, y por una vez su tono fue serio y no sarcástico—. A tu edad, es algo muy poco común. Eres joven, y hasta que te ocurrió lo de la pierna, probablemente tendrías buena salud también. No deberías tener preocupaciones. La vida es una aventura, y la tuya todavía está empezando.

Ella se rió, pero su risa sonó hueca.

— No le desearía a nadie una vida como la mía; ni siquiera a ti.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Tu peor enemigo —concluyó.

—Exacto.

— ¿Porqué?

Isabella dejó vagar la mirada a través del parabrisas. Estaba tan cansada... el día había empezado prometedor para terminar con más desilusiones y tristezas.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo. ¡No hasta que no me hayas dado respuestas!

— ¡No tienes derecho a pedírmelo! — explotó—. ¡No tienes derecho a... a...!

— ¡Isabella!

Edward le puso la mano en la nuca y tiró de ella para que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho, aunque se resistiera. Le acarició el pelo, la espalda, abrazándola con ternura.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo? —gimió —. ¡Jamás he hecho daño a otro ser humano en toda mi vida, y llevo años huyendo, escondiéndome, asustada!

Edward no comprendía, pero siguió acunándola mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Le dolía mucho oírla llorar. Nada le había dolido así.

Le secó las lágrimas y le besó los ojos enrojecidos con ternura, las sienes, la nariz, las mejillas y, por fin, los labios. Pero no era la pasión lo que lo empujaba, sino la preocupación.

—Ya, cariño. Tranquilízate —le susurró—. Todo se arreglará.

Debía de estar perdiendo el juicio porque no podía ser Atila, rey de los Hunos, quien la estuviera consolando allí. Se secó las lágrimas de nuevo y, cuando recuperó la serenidad, se separó mientras él la miraba atentamente y en silencio.

Inspiró profundamente y se recostó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, exhausta.

—Por favor, llévame a casa —le pidió.

Él dudó solo un instante.

—Si es lo que quieres de verdad...

Ella asintió y Edward puso en marcha el coche y dio la vuelta.

Edward la ayudó a subir a su apartamento. No quería dejarla.

—No deberías quedarte sola en este estado —dijo—. Voy a llamar a Jasper para que venga a verte.

—No necesito que...

— ¡Por supuesto que lo necesitas! —le espetó—. Necesitas hablar con alguien, y no vas a hacerlo con tu peor enemigo.

—Pero Jasper lo sabe todo de ti, ¿verdad? ¡Para él no tienes secretos!

Parecía importarle de verdad. ¿Qué haría si le revelase todos esos secretos?

—Hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar —concluyó—. Gracias por traerme.

—Isabella... —hizo una pausa. Su expresión era más dura que nunca—. ¿Te han violado?

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

Escapando te encontré: Bella es una chica de alta sociedad que escapando de un tio ambicioso conoce al misterioso Jasper en un bar. El un hombre que no sale con chicas ricas por los prejuicios que tiene. SUMMARY ADENTRO

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

Sin buscarte te encontré: Isabella es una chica de alta sociedad. Edward es un misterioso vaquero que no sale con "niñas ricas". ¿Nacerá el amor o los prejuicios de Edward harán que ni siquiera lo intente? ( Esta historia es la misma que escapando te encontre solo que version edwardxbella)

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	9. Capitulo 8

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Las palabras la hirieron como el filo de una navaja.

—No llegaron a consumar la violación —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Edward. Sabía que, como ella, estaba recordando su último encuentro en la oficina.

Se había quedado sin habla. Intentó decir algo, pero la garganta no quería cooperar, y con una mueca de horror, dio la vuelta y volvió al coche. Isabella lo vio marcharse con una curiosa sensación de vacío, como si ya no le quedaran sentimientos que dañar. Quizás aquel vacío durase un tiempo y podría pasar al menos un día sin la angustia mental que solía acompañarla, despierta o dormida.

Como un autómata, se volvió y avanzó despacio hacia su apartamento. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a volver a ver a Edward Cullen durante un tiempo. Por fin había conseguido poner fin a la persecución. Había bastado con la verdad, o al menos, con la porción de esta que había decidido revelarle.

Jasper llamó más tarde para ver qué tal estaba y le prometió que iría a verla por la tarde. Y en efecto fue, cargado con un montón de platos de comida china que sabía que le encantaban. Mientras comían, mencionó que su puesto de trabajo seguía estando vacante.

—A la señorita Masen no le gustaría oírte decir eso —bromeó.

—Esme está trabajando para Edward ahora.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—No sé por qué, pero no se ha atrevido a pedirte personalmente que vuelvas, así que me ha enviado a mí para que lo haga en su nombre. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de que te ha tratado muy injustamente y quiere que regreses.

Isabella lo miró atentamente.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Lo mismo que le he dicho siempre: que si quiere saber algo, que hable contigo —tomó un bocado de cerdo agridulce antes de continuar—. Supongo que habrá terminado por comprender que debes de llevar una pesada carga a la espalda.

— ¿Y te ha dicho algo más?

—No. Voy a contarte un chismorreo — añadió Jasper tras un momento—. Anoche estuvo en un bar de Victoria y terminó destrozándolo todo.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? —preguntó. No podía imaginarse a Edward Cullen destrozando mobiliario como un poseso.

—Estaba totalmente borracho. He tenido que ir a sacarlo de la cárcel esta mañana. Ha sido algo digno de verse, te lo prometo. Toda la comisaría en pleno nos miraba con la boca abierta cuando nos marchamos. Jamás había hecho algo así.

Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho y su respuesta, pero ¿por qué iba a importarle a él su pasado? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si alguna vez llegase a conocer toda la verdad? La ternura que le había demostrado en el coche había tenido un sabor agridulce para ella, porque le había mostrado cómo podía ser sentir el amor de un hombre. Era algo que nunca había experimentado, y haría mejor en no olvidar que Edward era el enemigo. Sentía lástima por ella, no amor. La deseaba, pero nada más.

—No puedes seguir torturándote así — dijo Jasper llevándola de nuevo al presente— No puedes cambiar el pasado, y tienes que enfrentarte al futuro con la cabeza erguida y mirando de frente. Es el único modo de hacerlo.

Isabella tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Yo siempre he intentado huir. Bueno, he tenido que huir —lo miró a los ojos—.

Tú sabes bien lo que me habrían hecho si me hubiera quedado en Houston.

—Sí, lo sé, y no te culpo por haberte marchado de allí mientras aún podías hacerlo, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte ahora y que no te va a gustar.

—No me digas que uno de los reporteros de la prensa local me ha encontrado y quiere que le conceda una entrevista—replicó ella, en un destello de humor negro.

—Peor aún. Un periodista de Houston está aquí haciendo preguntas. Creo que te ha localizado.

Isabella se cubrió la cara con las manos durante un instante.

—Genial. Bueno, al menos ya no soy empleada del grupo Cullen. Así tu primo no tendrá que avergonzarse de la publicidad.

—Todavía no he terminado. Nadie va a hablar con él —añadió con una sonrisa—.

De hecho, ayer se coló en el despacho de Edward cuando su secretaria había salido un momento. Estuvo dentro solo unos minutos y nadie sabe lo que pasó, pero al parecer salió de allí todo lo deprisa que se lo permitían las piernas con Edward pegado a sus talones insultándolo. Incluso se dejó olvidado el maletín. Dicen que Edward llegó alcanzarlo en la esquina, pero que se escabulló entre los coches.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso?

—Ayer — Jasper sonrió de medio lado—. Pilló a Edward en un mal momento. Ya había tenido una buena bronca con uno de los miembros de la comisión del condado sobre una recalificación que hemos presentado, e incluso su secretaria se había escondido en el lavabo para no tener que encontrarse con él. Ese fue el momento que el periodista eligió para colarse.

— ¿Y crees que... llegaría a decírselo? Preguntó, preocupada.

—No. Claro que no sé lo que hablaron, pero estuvo en su despacho muy poco tiempo.

—Pero el maletín que se dejó...

— Se lo devolvieron sin abrir. Lo sé porque fui yo mismo quien lo bajó a recepción —volvió a sonreír—. Mandó a un taxista a recogerlo.

—Gracias a Dios.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que lo habían arrestado?

— Tanya me llamó. Parece ser que estuvo en su casa nada más salir de la oficina y que le vació una botella de whisky, y cuando ella decidió que ya había bebido suficiente, Edward se fue al bar — Jasper movió la cabeza apesadumbrado—. No es propio de él. Suele tomarse alguna copa de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo he visto emborracharse.

Todo el mundo se ha quedado muy sorprendido.

— Ya me lo imagino — ¿tendría algo que ver con la forma en que la había tratado?

Aunque, como había ido primero a casa de Tanya, también podía deberse a una discusión que hubieran podido tener entre ambos—. ¿Estaba Tanya enfadada con él?

—Estaba que echaba humo —contestó—. Parece ser que habían tenido una discusión de las gordas, aparte de todo lo demás. Edward ni siquiera ha venido a trabajar hoy. Debe de tener la cabeza como un tambor.

Isabella no dijo nada más y clavó la mirada en su taza. Dondequiera que fuese, causaba problemas. Esconderse, huir... no parecía funcionar. Y cada vez más gente inocente se veía involucrada en sus problemas.

Jasper no supo qué hacer al ver su expresión. No quería empeorar las cosas, pero tenía que decirle algo más.

— Sigue —lo invitó ella, adivinándole pensamiento—. Puedo soportarlo todo, además de estar impedida y sin trabajo.

—Impedida temporalmente, y el trabajo te está esperando.

—No puedo hacerle eso —contestó, ausente—. Ya ha tenido bastante.

—No me digas que ahora te compadeces del enemigo.

—Uno no puede evitar que una persona le caiga mal. A él parece caerle bien todo el mundo menos yo. Creo que, en el fondo, es una buena persona.

Tenía que decírselo.

—El periodista que se presentó en el despacho de Edward había ido antes a hablar con tu madre —continuó—. Al saberlo me preocupé, y llamé a la cárcel. Parece ser que... que ha sufrido un infarto.

El corazón de Isabella se contrajo dolorosamente.

— ¿Vivirá?

—Sí. Ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos seis años, Isabella —añadió con solemnidad—. En la cárcel me dijeron que lleva tiempo queriendo ponerse en contacto contigo, pero que está demasiado avergonzada. Cree que nunca podrás perdonar lo que te hizo y lo que te dijo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar. Su madre había sido muy elocuente aquella noche, tanto con las palabras como con la pistola.

—Perdonarla sí que puedo, pero no quiero verla.

—Eso ya lo sabe —contestó él. Isabella lo miró.

— ¿Es que has ido a verla?

Jasper tardó un instante en asentir.

—Todo iba muy bien hasta que ese periodista empezó a remover las cosas. Fue quien sugirió lo de la película y el que empezó a poner todo eso en marcha — suspiró—. Es joven y ambicioso, y quiere ser famoso. El mundo está lleno de gente así, a la que no le importa el daño que puedan hacer a otras personas siempre que consigan lo que ellos quieren.

Ella lo escuchaba distraída.

—Mi madre... ¿te preguntó por mí?

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

Jasper dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

—La verdad. No había forma de disfrazarla. Quería que supieras que siente mucho lo que ocurrió, sobre todo la forma en que te trató antes y después del juicio, y que comprende que no quieras verla. Dice que se lo merece por haber destrozado tu vida.

Isabella tenía la mirada perdida frente a sí, hundida en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Mi madre nunca se sintió satisfecha

—Debió de ser la gota que colmó el vaso con mi padre —dijo en voz baja—.

Quería cosas que él no podía darle: ropa cara, joyas, salidas nocturnas... Lo único que él sabía hacer era pilotar una vieja avioneta, y no le pagaban mucho por ello... —cerró los ojos—. Lo vi echarse encima de los cables de la luz y caer —susurró—. ¡Lo vi estrellarse! Supe que estaba muerto mucho antes de que llegasen hasta él. Corrí a casa. Ella estaba en el salón escuchando música y bailando, y no le importó. Yo rompí el tocadiscos y me abalancé sobre ella, gritando.

Jasper siguió mirándola con la expresión demudada.

—Nunca habíamos estado muy unidas y, tras la muerte de mi padre, nos encontramos solas. Las cosas no iban mal. Ella se buscó un trabajo de camarera, y las propinas eran buenas, pero le costaba mucho mantener los trabajos porque era muy dormilona y siempre llegaba tarde. Yo me busque un empleo a tiempo parcial como mecanógrafa cuando tenía dieciséis años, para ayudar. Entonces, cuando acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, Mike empezó a salir con ella. Era tan guapo y tan bien parecido que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la conquistó y se vino a vivir con nosotras. Yo estaba loca por él... ya sabes, no les pasa a las niñas con los hombres mayores. Él se portaba bien conmigo, no sabíamos que tomaba drogas. A mi madre no le gustaba que me prestase demasiada atención, y discutió con él por eso. Al día siguiente, trajo a unos cuantos amigos a casa y se pusieron hasta las cejas—se estremeció—. El resto, ya lo sabes

—Sí — suspiró Jasper.

—Lo único que yo quería era que ella me quisiera —dijo con voz apagada—. Pero nunca lo conseguí.

—Lo sé. Ella también me lo dijo. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus errores — Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y la miró a los ojos—. Isabella, ¿sabías que ella también consumía drogas?

— ¿Qué? —exclamó, atónita— Es un vicio caro y, al parecer, tu padre se cansó de sufragárselo. La quería, pero no podía conseguir todo el dinero que ella necesitaba. No era cuestión de ropa, joyas y fiestas, sino de drogas.

Isabella se sintió como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Dios mío! —gimió.

— Aún se drogaba cuando entró en vuestra casa y se encontró a Mike encima de ti en el suelo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tomándolas?

—Más de cinco años —contestó —. Empezó con marihuana y fue subiendo.

—No tenía ni idea...

— Y al parecer, tampoco sabías que Mike era un camello.

Isabella contuvo la respiración y Jasper asintió.

—Me lo dijo también tu madre cuando fui a verla. Todavía no es capaz de hablar de ello con normalidad. Ahora que ha conseguido rehabilitarse, es cuando se ha dado cuenta del daño que te ha hecho. Esperaba que estuvieras casada y fueses feliz, y le dolió muchísimo saber que ni siquiera salías con alguien.

—Ya se imaginará por qué —replicó amargamente.

—No hables así, Isabella. Es como si estuvieras vacía.

—Y lo estoy. No me importa si ese condenado periodista me encuentra. Ya no.

Estoy cansada de huir.

—Entonces, ponte en pie y lucha —replicó, levantándose él —. Vuelve a trabajar.

Deja que se te cure la pierna. Recupera el color natural de tu pelo, y empieza a vivir.

— No sé si podré, después de tanto tiempo.

— Claro que sí. Todos pasamos por momentos de angustia, momentos en los que creemos que vamos a ser incapaces de enfrentarnos a lo que se nos viene encima.

Pero la única forma de salir adelante es pasar por esos momentos, no perder el rumbo.

Sin detenerse, sin camuflarse, sin huir. Hay que luchar con los problemas cara a cara, a pesar del dolor.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y en su sonrisa brilló todo el cariño que sentía por su amigo.

— ¿Has sido alguna vez entrenador de fútbol? Porque pareces uno dando ánimos a sus jugadores...

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Nunca me ha gustado.

—A mí tampoco —contestó, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. De acuerdo. Voy a intentarlo. Pero si tu primo vuelve a darme la lata...

—No creo que Edward te cause más problemas.

—En ese caso, te veré el jueves por la mañana.

— ¿El jueves? Pero si mañana es miércoles.

—El jueves —replicó—. Mañana tengo algo que hacer.

Y a la mañana siguiente, se fue a la peluquería a recuperar su color natural de pelo. Después a la óptica para quitarse las lentillas de color y hacerse unas gafas y, por último, a comprarse ropa que pareciera profesional sin disfrazar su figura. Luego, el jueves por la mañana, con muletas y todo, se fue a trabajar. Llevaba más de media hora ya en su oficina cuando Edward llegó y apenas le dedico una mirada. Era evidente que no la había reconocido.

— Me voy a Houston para la subasta — dijo a Jasper, entrando directamente en el despacho de su primo, que tenía la puerta abierta. Su voz profunda tenía la autoridad habitual, pero con un matiz distinto— Supongo que no has podido convencerla que vuelva a... ¿Por qué te sonríes?

Jasper se levantó y, con un suspiro exasperado, señaló hacia Isabella con un gesto de la cabeza.

Edward frunció el ceño y se volvió, la miró atentamente, frunció más el ceño, se acercó y siguió mirándola hasta que, por fin, pareció encajar la imagen que tenía en la memoria con la que había ante él. Entonces examinó su melena corta y oscura, el traje de chaqueta beige, femenino y profesional, las gafas que nunca antes le había visto. Él parecía cansado, como si también estuviese padeciendo su ración de sinsabores.

Seguramente debía de seguir teniendo problemas con Tanya.

— Buenos días, señorita Swan — murmuró, pero no sonrió.

Su rostro parecía una careta. Qué curioso. Ni sarcasmo, ni burlas, ni insolencia...

Educado y cortés, sin tacha. Pues si eso era lo que quería...

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —replicó, con igual cortesía.

Se quedó mirándola todavía un momento más antes de volverse hacia Jasper.

—Tendría que estar de vuelta esta noche, pero si no es así, tendrás que reunirte tú con la comisión del condado y el comité para la recalificación.

— ¡Oh, no! —protestó Jasper.

—No tienes más que decirles que vamos a construir un edificio de dos plantas en nuestra propia tierra, les guste o no —dijo Edward—, y que podemos retenerlos en los tribunales tanto tiempo como tardemos en hacer lo que queremos hacer. Estoy cansado de tener que trabajar en un edificio de cien años al que le estallan las tuberías cada invierno.

—Pero no les parecerá tan amenazador si se lo digo yo.

—Ponte delante del espejo y practica.

— ¿Es así como aprendiste tú?

—Solo necesité hacerlo unas cuantas veces —replicó, tan tranquilo—. Hasta que encontré el truco.

Jasper se sonrió.

—Ni siquiera papá discutía contigo a no ser que tuviese un buen argumento.

Edward se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Si me necesitas, llámame al móvil.

—De acuerdo.

Pero no se marchó. Isabella estaba abriendo el correo y se volvió a mirarla con un semblante que Jasper no le había visto en la vida. Luego caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió para mirarla de nuevo hasta que ella levantó la cabeza.

No dijo nada, no sonrió, no dejó de mirarla hasta que ella se ruborizó y bajó los ojos. Entonces él se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Jasper se acercó a ella.

—Por ahora, todo va bien —comentó.

—Supongo que en el fondo no le importa que me haya quedado —contestó. Las manos le temblaban tras el escrutinio de Edward y entrelazó los dedos para que Jasper no lo notara—. ¿Pero y si vuelve ese periodista?

—Me extrañaría. Ayer se marchó de la ciudad a toda prisa. La policía lo acompañó hasta sacarlo del término municipal y el sheriff fue detrás de él con su coche hasta que llegó a los límites del condado.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y él se encogió de hombros.

—Jacobsville es una comunidad pequeña y muy unida, y tú ya formas parte de ella. Eso quiere decir que no vamos a permitir que unos desconocidos vengan a acosar a nuestros conciudadanos — dijo Jasper y casi resultaba tan imponente como su primo—. Tengo entendido que existe una especie de ley no escrita en la que se declara ilegal quedarse en cualquiera de los hoteles de la ciudad si no se trae al menos un par de maletas, y ese periodista solo traía un maletín. Mala suerte—sonrió.

—Pero podría volver con ese par de maletas.

—Y para ese caso, existe otra normativa no escrita que prohíbe aparcar un coche de alquiler dentro de los límites de la comunidad. Un código bastante fuera de lo común, ¿no te parece?

Isabella sonrió por primera vez desde hacía semanas.

—Muy original —admitió.

—El jefe de la policía local está emparentado con los Cullen —explicó—, lo mismo que el sheriff, dos de los comisarios del condado, tres bomberos voluntarios, un ayudante del sheriff y un Ranger de Texas que nació aquí y ahora trabaja en Fort Worth —se echó a reír—. Incluso el gobernador es primo segundo nuestro.

—No me digas que no tenéis a nadie en Washington —bromeó.

—Nada importante. Solo el vicepresidente, que está casado con una tía mía.

— Efectivamente: nada importante. Bueno... empiezo a sentirme segura aquí.

—Me alegro. Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras. Por mí, para siempre.

Sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, a un sitio donde se la protegía y en el que tenía amigos era una experiencia nueva para ella, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores, por favor —dijo Jasper—. No puedo soportar verte llorar.

Isabella tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír.

—No iba a hacerlo —dijo—. Gracias, Jasper.

—No me las des. Fue Edward quien fue a la comisaría y los obligó a revisar polvorientos volúmenes de ordenanzas para encontrar una justificación para echarle de aquí.

— ¿Que Edward ha hecho qué?

—No sabía por qué estaba aquí ese hombre —se apresuró a aclarar—. Le basto con que empezase a hacer preguntas sobre ti. Eres empleada nuestra, y no permitimos esa clase de acoso.

—Comprendo.

No comprendía nada en realidad, pero iba lo mismo.

Jasper no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. La expresión que había visto en la cara de su primo era verdaderamente inexplicable, pero no tenía por qué decirle nada a Isabella. Lo importante era que no iba a tener que volver a preocuparse por ese periodista, si es que conocía a Edward, y ni por casualidad se había creído que su primo estuviera en una subasta en la que en condiciones normales, no le encontrarían sino muerto. Debía de tener otra razón para ir a Houston, y seguro que se trataba de averiguar quién pagaba al periodista que había venido en busca de Isabella. Pobre de quien lo hubiera hecho. Edward enfadado era el ser humano más peligroso que había conocido. No solía gritar y casi nunca recurría a la fuerza, pero tenía dinero y poder y sabía cómo utilizarlos.

Entró de nuevo en su despacho, preocupado a pesar de la tranquilidad que había intentando infundir en Isabella. Edward no sabía cuál era la razón de que aquel reportero anduviese haciendo preguntas, ¿pero y si llegaba a averiguarla? Porque solo le dirían lo mismo que sabía el gran público: que la madre de Isabella había disparado a su novio y a su hija en un ataque de celos y que estaba en la cárcel. Podía llegar a pensar lo mismo que el resto: que la culpa era de Isabella por haberse metido en la boca del lobo con aquella fiesta loca de Mike y sus amigos, y no sentiría compasión alguna por ella. Lo más probable era que volviese hecho un basilisco y que la arrojase a la calle. Incluso podía hacer que la expulsasen del condado como al periodista.

Pero no podía decirle nada a Isabella y correr el riesgo de preocuparla inútilmente.

Al final terminó por llamar al hotel en el que Edward solía hospedarse cuando iba a Houston y pidió que le pasasen con su habitación, pero quien contestó al teléfono no fue Edwaed.

— ¿Tanya? —preguntó, sorprendido —. ¿Está Edward ahí?

—No en este momento —contestó ella—. Tenía que verse con alguien, y supongo que ha debido de olvidarse de que estoy aquí esperándolo con un carrito lleno de comida. Estará fría como el hielo cuando aparezca.

—Todo va bien, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y por qué no iba a ir bien?

—Es que Edward se ha estado comportando de un modo un tanto extraño.

— Lo sé. ¡Esa condenada señorita Swan! —protestó—. En mi opinión, ya ha causado bastantes problemas. ¡En cuanto Edward vuelva, la pondrá de patitas en la calle! ¿Tienes idea de qué ha podido decirle ese periodista sobre ella?

Jasper colgó con el estómago revuelto. Edward lo sabía y Tanya también, y Tanya pisotearía a Isabella en cuanto se le presentase la oportunidad. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Jasper se imaginaba que Edward no iba a volver aquella tarde y acertó, de modo que se vio obligado a asistir a la reunión en su nombre. Siguió sus instrucciones en cuanto a la postura a tomar y consiguió lo que quería. Después se fue a casa y se dedicó a esperar angustiado a que sonase el teléfono y fuera bien Isabella llorando, bien Edward hecho un basilisco.

Pero el teléfono no sonó y, al llegar a la oficina a la mañana siguiente, Isabella estaba sentada tranquilamente ante el ordenador escribiendo las cartas que le había dictado a última hora del día anterior.

— ¿Qué tal fue la reunión? —le preguntó ella nada más verlo.

—Muy bien. Edward estará orgulloso de mí —hizo una pausa—. Todavía no ha venido, ¿verdad?

—No. Y tampoco ha llamado —frunció el ceño—. A mí también me ha extrañado.

No le habrá pasado nada con el avión, ¿verdad?

Isabella parecía preocupada y Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Lleva mucho tiempo pilotando.

—Sí, pero anoche hubo tormenta.

No quería preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar, Edward también había sido amable con ella en un par de ocasiones. No era mala persona en el fondo; simplemente ella no le había caído bien.

—Si hubiese ocurrido algo, ya me habría enterado —le aseguró—. Además, no iba solo.

— ¿Tanya?

Él asintió brevemente y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Edward lo sabe, Isabella. Lo saben los dos.

Isabella sintió que la tierra le faltaba bajo los pies. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Que

Edward aguardase a oír su versión de la historia? Edward era el enemigo, y ni por un momento estaría dispuesto a creer que ella había sido la víctima. ¿Y cómo culparle por ello?

Apagó el ordenador y apartó la silla para recoger el bolso. Se sentía más desilusionada que en toda su vida. Un golpe tras otro.

—Acércame las muletas, Jasper, ¿quieres?

—Isabella, no...

Ella estiró el brazo y él se las entregó de mala gana.

— ¿Adónde vas a ir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Ya encontraré algo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

Isabella lo miró con resignación.

—No puedes ponerte en contra de tu propia familia, Jasper. Yo soy la de fuera, y ya he causado demasiados problemas. No tardaremos en volver a vernos, amigo. Gracias por todo.

Él suspiró cargado de tristeza.

—Por lo menos, llámame.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo haré. Hasta pronto.

Jasper la vio alejarse con el corazón en un puño.

Ojalá pudiera convencerla de que se quedase, pero ni siquiera él podía pretender eso. Cuando Edward volviese, querría la cabeza de Isabella en una bandeja y al menos le había ahorrado ese enfrentamiento.

* * *

Chicas/os lamento la tardanza pero estoy preparando mis examenes finales de la universidad! Se que no es excusa pero es mi primer año y se me hace dificil, ya que son muchas materias!

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

Escapando te encontré: Bella es una chica de alta sociedad que escapando de un tio ambicioso conoce al misterioso Jasper en un bar. El un hombre que no sale con chicas ricas por los prejuicios que tiene. SUMMARY ADENTRO

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

Sin buscarte te encontré: Isabella es una chica de alta sociedad. Edward es un misterioso vaquero que no sale con "niñas ricas". ¿Nacerá el amor o los prejuicios de Edward harán que ni siquiera lo intente? ( Esta historia es la misma que escapando te encontre solo que version edwardxbella)

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	10. Capitulo 9

Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Isabella tenía poco que meter en la maleta, aparte de la fotografía de su padre que llevaba con ella a todas partes. Había sacado un billete de autobús para San Antonio, que era un lugar en el que no se le ocurriría buscarla a aquel periodista entrometida. Se buscaría algún trabajo como mecanógrafa y una habitación en la que vivir. No iba a ser tan difícil.

Pensó en Edward, en cómo se debía de sentir después de haberse enterado de toda la verdad, o al menos de la versión de la verdad que le hubiese dado el periodista.

Tanya y él iban a tener mucho de lo que hablar en su viaje de vuelta a casa y al llegar, ella se encargaría de difundir la noticia por toda la ciudad. Aunque dejase de trabajar para Edward, los rumores la seguirían dondequiera que fuese. Marcharse de allí era su única salida. Huir una vez más.

Encontró entonces una servilleta de papel que había conservado del baile al que había acudido con Jasper, Tanya y Edward. Edward había estado jugando con esa servilleta antes de sacarla a bailar. Era un recuerdo absurdo, pero Edward se había mostrado tierno con ella un par de veces, y quería recordar esas ocasiones, muestras de lo que podía ser el amor.

Dejó el abrigo sobre la silla y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nada. A la mañana siguiente no iba a tener tiempo de hacerlo, ya que el autobús salía a las seis. Con ella o sin ella.

Jasper levantó la cabeza al oír a Edward entrar como una exhalación. Se había quedado parado delante de la mesa vacía de Isabella y miraba la silla vacía como si no pudiera entender qué estaba pasando.

Con un suspiro, Jasper se levantó y salió del despacho, preparado para lo que se le venía encima. Era evidente que Edward estaba muy enfadado.

—Ya se ha ido —le dijo—. Me pidió que te dijera que sentía haber causado tantos problemas y que...

—¿Ido?

Edward parecía horrorizado y Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Dijo... dijo que así te ahorraba la molestia de tener que despedirla —contestó, incómodo.

Edward se quedó en silencio y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras seguía mirando la mesa como si esperase que Isabella acabase materializándose ante sus ojos.

Entonces se volvió a Jasper y lo miró el como si no lo reconociera.

—¿Adonde se ha ido?

—No quiso decírmelo.

Vio cómo Edward apretaba los dientes con un violento movimiento, estampaba un puño contra la mesa antes de iniciar la lista más larga de maldiciones que Jasper le había oído nunca.

—... y yo no he dicho que pudiese marcharse! —concluyó.

Jasper se obligó a enfrentarse a él. Hombres más valientes habían salido huyendo cuando el jefe perdía los estribos.

—Mira, Edward...

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Jasper! —le advirtió. Tenía los puños apretados y parecía querer golpear algo. O a alguien. Jasper retrocedió dos pasos.

Edward vio a dos de las secretarias paralizadas en el vestíbulo, como si hubiesen acudido a averiguar de dónde provenían los gritos esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero no tuvieron esa suerte.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Volved al trabajo!— les gritó.

Y las dos se marcharon a todo correr.

Jasper también hubiera querido hacerlo.

— Edward... —volvió a intentarlo, pero se encontró hablándole al vacío porque Edward había salido de la oficina antes de que pudiese ni siquiera pestañear. Jasper hizo lo único que podía hacer: volver a entrar en el despacho y llamar a Isabella para avisarla. Estaba tan nervioso que le costó varios intentos marcar el número correctamente.

—Edward va de camino para allá —dijo en cuanto ella descolgó—. Sal de ahí.

—No.

—Isabella, nunca lo había visto así. Está fuera de sí.

—No te preocupes, Jasper. No puede hacerme nada.

— ¡Te lo ruego! —protestó. El rugido de un motor llamó la atención de Isabella.

—No te preocupes, Jasper. No pasará nada —le dijo, y colgó mientras su amigo intentaba convencerla de que se marchase.

Se colocó las muletas y avanzó hasta la puerta para abrir justo cuando Edward iba a llamar. Se lo encontró con el puño en alto, los ojos negros como una pesadilla y la cara blanca como papel de arroz.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. No tenía ya nada que perder.

Él cerró la puerta con una suavidad fruto de un extremo control antes de volverse hacia ella. Isabella regresó al sillón y se sentó, dejando después a un lado las muletas y se limitó a mirarlo, resignada a lo que iba a venir. Ya había hecho las maletas y estaba prácticamente fuera de su alcance.

Una vez allí, Edward no sabía qué hacer. No creía que fuese a encontrarla. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

Ella no se dejó amedrentar, ni bajó la mirada .

—No tenías por qué venir hasta aquí le dijo—. No vas a tener que hacer que me escolten fuera de la ciudad. Ya tengo el billete. Me marcho mañana por la mañana a primera hora —levantó una mano —. Puedes mirar y asegurarte que no me llevo nada de la oficina, si sospechas que es así.

Él no contestó. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, con más intensidad de lo normal, eso sí.

Isabella se pasó una mano por la escayola. Había un punto cerca de la rodilla que le picaba y al que no podía llegar. Qué cosa tan absurda, en la que pensar cuando aquel hombre podía ser capaz de asesinar a alguien.

Lo cierto es que cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, y cambió de postura.

—¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó con impaciencia—. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una disculpa, quizás?

—¿Una disculpa? ¡Por amor de Dios!

Por fin se movió para acomodarse en una silla que había junto a la ventana. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas y volvió a quedar en silencio, el ceño fruncido, mirándola, esperando.

Isabella no pudo más y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí.

Sintió contraerse todo su cuerpo. Un pájaro pasó volando junto a la ventana y deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

—En cierto modo, es incluso un alivio —dijo—. Estoy tan cansada de huir... Lo vio apretar los dientes.

—No tendrás que volver a hacerlo —contestó—. Nadie va a volver a acosarte con ese asunto.

No estaba segura de estar oyendo bien. Volvió a mirarlo. Era difícil enfrentarse a esa penetrante mirada, pero lo hizo. Parecía pálido y cansado.

—¿Por qué te quedas así, sin decir nada? ¿Por qué no me lo restriegas todo la cara? Me habías calado desde un principio, ¿no? ¡Soy una especialista en hombres, en hacerles caer en la trampa de mi inocencia para después...!

—¡No!

Su expresión era la de un hombre atormentado. Edward intentó encontrar qué decirle, pero no lo consiguió. El sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando. La miró y vio en sus ojos años de sufrimiento y desprecio, y quiso poder golpear algo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para no ver el odio que palpitaba en la mirada de Edward.

—Había diferentes teorías sobre los motivos que me movieron a hacerlo — dijo un

momento después—. Uno de los periódicos incluso llegó a entrevistar a un par de psiquiatras que dijeron que había sido una forma de vengarme de mi madre por mi infancia. Otro dijo que se trataba de un caso de ninfomanía latente...

— ¡Dios...!

Se sentía sucia. No podía mirarlo.

—Yo creía que lo quería —dijo, como si tras todos aquellos años, aún no pudiera creerse lo ocurrido—. No tenía ni idea, no podría haberme imaginado la clase de persona que era en realidad. Se rieron de mi cuerpo sus amigos y él. Me tumbaron en el suelo para... para hablar de mí.

La voz se le quebró y clavó la mano en el brazo del sillón.

La expresión de Edward, de haberla visto, la habría obligado a no seguir hablando, pero Isabella miraba sin ver por la ventana.

—Decidieron que Mike sería el primero —continuó—. Y después la carta más alta

decidió quién sería el siguiente. Yo recé para morirme, pero seguía viva. Le rogaba que no lo hiciera, pero él se reía y los otros dos me sujetaron mientras él...

Edward soltó un suspiro que la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo mirarlo.

Jamás había visto tal horror en la mirada de hombre.

—Mi madre llegó justo cuando él iba a — tragó saliva —empezar. Se enfadó tanto que perdió el control, sacó la pistola que Mike guardaba siempre en el cajón de la entrada y le disparó. La bala lo atrapó y fue a parar a mi pierna —continuó en voz baja, ahogada por el recuerdo— Vi su cara cuando la bala le alcanzó en el pecho por la espalda. Vi apagarse la vida en él —cerró los ojos—. Siguió disparando hasta que uno de los otros le quitó la pistola. Después salieron corriendo y nos dejaron allí así. Un vecino llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia. Recuerdo que trajo una manta del

dormitorio y me envolvió con ella. Fueron todos tan... buenos... Las lágrimas le ahogaron definitivamente la voz.

Edward se tapó la cara con las manos. No podía soportar lo que estaba oyendo.

Recordó la expresión de Isabella en la oficina al reírse de ella y gimió.

—Los periódicos lo presentaron como si hubiese sido culpa mía por provocarlo—continuó—. No sé cómo una niña con diecisiete años y virgen puede empujar a hombre adultos a tomar drogas y a tratarla así. Yo creía que quería a Mike, pero aun así jamás hice nada conscientemente que pudiera empujarlo a tratarme así.

Edward no podía mirarla. Aún no.

—La gente que está drogada no sabe lo que hace —dijo entre dientes.

—Me resulta difícil de creer.—Es lo mismo que un hombre que bebe mucho, se emborracha y termina por desmayarse —dijo, y al final se enfrentó a sus ojos—. ¿No te había dicho yo que los

secretos son peligrosos?

—El mío es demasiado sórdido para compartirlo —contestó con amargura—. No puedo soportar que un hombre me toque. Bueno... no todos —corrigió—. Jasper lo sabe, y jamás se ha acercado a mí con esa intención. Pero tú viniste cargando como un toro bravo y me diste un susto muerte. Esa clase de agresión siempre me recuerda a... a Mike.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza. A pesar de lo ya había oído en Houston, no estaba preparado para el impacto que iba a tener en él lo que le habían hecho a aquella criatura frágil y vulnerable que tenía frente sí. Había consentido que su orgullo herido lo empujase a rondarla como un depredador, despertando en ella recuerdos terribles.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido —dijo.

—No te culpo. No podías saberlo.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado —la contradijo—. Lo tenía delante de las narices. La forma en que te ocultabas tras la ropa, cómo huías cada vez que me acercaba cómo... te desmayaste cuando te acorralé contra la pared —apartó la mirada—. No me di cuenta porque no quise verlo. Te estaba haciendo pagar por haber tenido la desfachatez de no caer en mis brazos cuando yo pretendía.

Jamás se habría imaginado que podría llegar a sentir pena por Edward Cullen, pero así fue. Era un hombre decente al que le costaría asimilar cómo se había portado con ella, después de enterarse de la verdad.

Isabella se pasó las manos por los brazos. No hacía frío en la habitación, pero ella estaba helada.

—Nunca habías vuelto a hablar de ello, ¿verdad? —preguntó él tras un instante de silencio.

—Solo con Jasper, y fue justo después de ocurrir. Jasper ha sido el mejor amigo del mundo. Cuando se le ocurrió a esa gente la idea de hacer una película, yo tuve un ataque de miedo. Empezaron a buscarme por todo Houston y fue Jasper quien me ofreció la posibilidad de escapar. Estaba tan asustada —susurró—. Pensé que iba a estar a salvo aquí.

Él apretó los puños.

—A salvo —masculló, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a la ventana.

—El periodista... —empezó ella, dubitativa — te lo contó todo, ¿verdad?

Él tardó un momento en contestar.

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Traía recortes de prensa con toda la historia.

Seguramente las imágenes en las que la sacaban cubierta de sangre sobre una camilla o la del hombre muerto en el suelo de un apartamento y su madre, conmocionada acompañada por un policía.

—No se me ocurrió pensar en eso cuando Jasper me dijo que te ibas a Houston. Pensé que lo de la subasta de ganado era cierto —añadió. —El periodista salió huyendo, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para decirme que había estado en contacto con gente de Hollywood para intentar producir una película para la televisión. Al parecer había intentado hablar con tu madre, y fue precisamente después de su visita cuando ella sufrió el infarto. Pero eso no lo detuvo sino que decidió localizarte a ti e intentar entrevistarse contigo —se volvió a mirarla—. Debió de pensar que estarías encantada de cooperar si te ofrecía un porcentaje en los beneficios.

Ella se rió con tristeza.

—Sé que no eres una persona que se venda por dinero —añadió Edward—. Es algo que ya he tenido la oportunidad de aprender sobre ti.

—Al menos hay algo en mí que te gusta —contestó.

Su expresión cambió por completo.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, pero es que ya me he llevado una buena ración de golpes en la vida propinados por las mujeres.

—Jasper me ha hablado de ello.

—Es gracioso —dijo—, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de asimilar lo que ocurrió con mi madre... hasta que te conocí a ti. Me has ayudado mucho, y yo te lo he devuelto comportándome como un oso con una astilla clavada en la pata. Te he tratado muy injustamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, a pesar de que el corazón le daba un brinco cada vez que lo hacía.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

Él se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Porque te deseaba —confesó sin rodeos

—Ah.

Edward la vio apretar los brazos del sillón.

—Ya sé que seguramente no serás capaz de experimentar deseo después de lo te ha ocurrido. Puede que sea una especie de justicia poética que mi dinero y mi posición no me sirvan para conseguir lo único que deseo de verdad.

—Creo que no podría acostarme con nadie —contestó ella—. Solo pensar en ello me resulta... repugnante.

Edward insultó en silencio a aquel hombre hasta que se quedó sin más calificativos.

—Pero te gustó besarme.

Ella asintió, sorprendida.

—Es cierto.

—Y que te tocase —añadió, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su reacción, una reacción sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta su pasado.

Ella bajó la mirada. Tenía un botón flojo en el vestido. Tendría que coserlo.

—Sí —dijo mirándolo—. Me gustó... al principio.

Edward apretó los dientes al recordar lo que le había dicho entonces, y se dio la vuelta. Había cometido tantos errores con aquella mujer que no tenía ni idea de cómo compensarla. Seguramente no habría forma de hacerlo. Quizás lo único que podía hacer era protegerla para que no sufriera más. Sí, eso.

—Fui a ver a ese periodista de Houston —le explicó, con las manos en los

bolsillos—, y te prometo que no volverá a molestarte, ni volverás a oír hablar de la película. También fui a ver a tu madre —añadió.

Eso no se lo esperaba, y se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre.

—¡No!

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Él había vuelto a acercarse y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No podía imaginarme lo difícil que iba a ser todo esto —dijo, y se sentó mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo de papel de la caja y se limpiaba el labio—. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y para las que no encuentro palabras... —confesó con las manos entrelazadas entre las rodillas.

Ella no contestó. Seguía mirando el pañuelo.

— Si... si hubiera sabido lo que te ocurrió... —insistió él.

— Simplemente yo no te gustaba —lo ayudo ella mirándolo a los ojos—, y eso no tiene importancia. Tú tampoco me gustabas a mí. Y en cuanto a mi pasado, no podrías haberlo sabido de ningún modo. Yo había venido aquí huyendo para no tener que hablar de ello, pero supongo que, al final, ha resultado ser cierto lo que decías sobre los secretos. Tendré que buscarme otro sitio para vivir, eso es todo.

— ¡No! No tienes porqué irte. Aquí en Jacobsville estás a salvo —dijo, y su tono de voz recuperó la confianza—. No aparecerán más periodistas, ni productores de películas. No más persecuciones. Puedo garantizar que nadie se acerque a ti mientras sigas aquí, pero no podré... protegerte si te marchas —añadió, impaciente.

Genial. Era justo lo que le faltaba: lástima, culpabilidad y vergüenza. Iba a pasar de un extremo al otro, dispuesto a vigilarla como un padre o un lobo. Pues ella no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo, y dio un golpe en el suelo con una de las muletas.

—No necesito protección, ni tuya ni de nadie. Me marcho mañana por la mañana. ¡Y tú puedes marcharte ahora mismo de esta casa y dejarme en paz! —explotó.

Era la primera ocasión en que se le resistía, y aquella explosión lo hizo sentirse mejor. Ya no actuaba como una víctima, sino que el deseo de independencia brillaba en su tono de voz, en su actitud corporal. Hablar de ese episodio de su vida la ayudaba a sanar.

La duda desapareció en él, lo mismo que la tristeza.

—¿Y si no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que si no me marcho, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ella se quedó pensativa un segundo.

—Llamare a Jasper.

Él miró su reloj.

—Jessica debe de estar llevándole un té en este momento. ¿De verdad quieres estropearle su momento de descanso?

Ella cambió de postura, aún con la muleta en la mano, y él sonrió por primera vez —¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Ya te has quedado sin amenazas? — preguntó. Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados. Era verdad que no sabía qué decir o qué leer, y eso era algo nuevo en ella.

Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido azul y descalza.

—Me gusta ese vestido. Y el color del pelo.

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, y de pronto se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

—Si no has venido a asegurarte que tomase el primer autobús que me sacara de la ciudad, ¿a qué has venido?

Él asintió despacio.

—Ya me preguntaba yo cuándo ibas a llegar a ese punto.

Y se estaba inclinando hacia delante justo cuando se oyó detenerse un coche delante de la puerta.

—Debe de ser Jasper —dijo ella.

—Que viene para salvarte —añadió él con un suspiro de resignación.

—Estaba preocupado por mí.

—No era el único —murmuró mientras abría la puerta, antes de que Jasper hubiera tenido tiempo de llamar—. Está entera — le aseguró a su primo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar.

Jasper estaba preocupado, confuso y sorprendido de no haberla encontrado llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, y ella asintió. Entonces miró a Edward con curiosidad, pero era demasiado educado como para hacer preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte? Ya sabes que sigues teniendo trabajo si quieres. Sin presiones. Es decisión tuya.

Isabella no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No quería dejar Jacobsville y tener que empezar en otro sitio entre desconocidos.

—Quédate —la animó Jasper.

Ella se obligó a sonreír.

—Supongo que podría quedarme... por un tiempo.

Edward no quiso mostrar su alivio. En cierto modo, la llegada de Jasper había sido providencial. Así no tendría que decirle lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—No lo lamentarás —le prometió Jasper ella le sonrió.

Y fue precisamente esa sonrisa lo que disparó de nuevo a Edward. Estaba celoso, y furioso consigo mismo por estarlo.

—Me voy a la oficina —dijo de pronto—. ¡Y a vosotros dos, en cuanto hayáis terminado de charlar, os quiero en la oficina a ganaros el sueldo que os pago!

Y salió murmurando entre dientes.

—Ha ido a ver a mi madre —le contó Isabella.

—¿Y?

— No me ha dicho mucho, excepto que... que no habrá más periodistas me tiendo las narices.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tanya?

—No me ha dicho ni una palabra sobre ella —murmuró; se le había olvidado que Tanya había ido a Houston con Edward, e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Supongo que ya se lo habrá contado a todo el mundo.

—Y a mí no me gustaría estar presente si Edward se enterase de algo así. Si te ha pedido que te quedes, es porque quiere protegerte.

—Me lo imagino, lo cual es toda una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba antes de marcharse de aquí. La verdad es que no sé qué está pasando. ¡Es como si de pronto fuese otra persona!

—Yo nunca he oído a Edward disculparse con nadie —comentó Jasper—, pero suele encontrar el modo de que la otra persona sepa que lo siente sin tener que pronunciar las palabras.

—Puede que se trate de eso —admitió —No quiere que me vaya.

—Eso está bien. ¿Y qué has decidido Sigues teniendo trabajo y Edward ha dejado de tenerte entre ceja y ceja. Aquí estás a salvo. ¿Quieres quedarte?

Desde luego era como un sueño hecho realidad, después de seis años huyendo y

ocultándose.

—Sí —asintió—. ¡Claro que quiero quedarme!

—En ese caso, te sugiero que te calces, busques una chaqueta y volvamos a la oficina, antes de que nos quedemos sin trabajo los dos.

—No puedo ir a trabajar así — protestó

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es un vestido adecuado para ir a la oficina.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Edward?

—No pienso darle la oportunidad de que me diga algo así. A partir de ahora voy a ser el colmo del conservadurismo en el trabajo. No voy a darle ninguna excusa para que vuelva a tomarla conmigo.

—Si tú lo dices...

Era una verdadera pena no verla con un vestido tan femenino como ese en público. Y él que pensaba que Edward la había convencido de salir de su cascarón...

* * *

Chicas/os lamento la tardanza pero estoy preparando mis examenes finales de la universidad! Ademas de que las fechas me estan presionando un monton; estoy haciendo un curso, la carrera y trabajo a veces de mañana y a veces a la tarde!

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias! :)

Conociendo el amor: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...

Deseo oculto: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.

Escapando te encontré: Bella es una chica de alta sociedad que escapando de un tio ambicioso conoce al misterioso Jasper en un bar. El un hombre que no sale con chicas ricas por los prejuicios que tiene. SUMMARY ADENTRO

No supiste: Draco Malfoy no supo valorar su amor. Según ella Draco siempre decía que ambos estaban podridos por eso la eligió a ella, a Hermione Granger. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books")

Sin buscarte te encontré: Isabella es una chica de alta sociedad. Edward es un misterioso vaquero que no sale con "niñas ricas". ¿Nacerá el amor o los prejuicios de Edward harán que ni siquiera lo intente? ( Esta historia es la misma que escapando te encontre solo que version edwardxbella)

 **Tratare de actualizar las historias lo antes posible, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	11. Capitulo 10

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 10

A su vuelta al trabajo, Isabella siguió sintiéndose incómoda durante unas semanas cada vez que Edward se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Esa misma aprensión era compartida por otras dos secretarias; una de ellas, incluso había llegado a rasgarse la falda con la valla del jardín al intentar desesperadamente escapar cuando lo vio aparecer.

Ese incidente provocó un estallido de risa de Isabella mientras Esme Masen se lo contaba, y se dio la coincidencia de que Edward entró en su despacho en ese mismo momento. El sonido de su risa, algo que escuchaba por primera vez, lo traspasó de parte a parte. Ella levantó la mirada y, al verlo, intentó contenerse.

—¿De qué te ríes tanto? — pregunto sonriendo.

Esme se quedó sin habla y salió disparada al lavabo de señoras, dejando a Isabella sola ante el peligro.

—¿Les dijiste algo el otro día a las secretarias que pudiera molestarlas? — le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Puede que les dijera un par de palabras más de la cuenta —admitió, incómodo.

—Bueno pues, el otro día, Bree Taner saltó la valla del jardín solo por evitarte y creo que parte de su... ropa interior se quedó allí.

Isabella no pudo evitar volver a echarse a reír.

Estaba más animada de lo que la había visto nunca, y eso le aligeró el peso del corazón.

— Cobardes —masculló, y sacó un puro del bolsillo de la camisa—. ¡Lo que se necesita aquí son secretarias con un poco más de valor! —dijo él en voz alta, y encendió el mechero.

Dos chorros de agua procedentes de distintos puntos apagaron la llama.

—¡Por amor de Dios! —exclamó, mientras se oían risas y pisadas que se alejaban a toda prisa por el pasillo.

—¿Qué decías? —le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Cigarro y mechero fueron a parar a la papelera de Isabella.

—Me rindo —declaró.—Ese era el objetivo, ¿no? —preguntó— Que dejases de fumar—Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Supongo que sí —contestó, y tras mirarla atentamente, añadió—: se te ve muy bien. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí.

Él pareció dudar. Era como si estuviese comparando su pelo oscuro con el de camuflaje rubio que llevaba antes.

—Debo de tener un aspecto muy diferente —dijo ella, algo nerviosa bajo aquel examen.

— Me gusta —sonrió él.

—¿Querías ver a Jasper? —preguntó, ya que aún no había dicho por qué estaba allí.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—No es urgente. Anoche estuve con el comité de recalificación y quiero contárselo.

—Puedo llamarlo.

Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír, y Jasper salió inmediatamente del despacho.

—¿Tienes un momento? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Claro. Entra.

Jasper se hizo a un lado y, mientras Edward entraba, miró a Isabella con expresión sorprendida, pero ella se limitó a sonreír.

Isabella no entendía demasiado bien el cambio de actitud de Edward. Desde su vuelta de Houston y el explosivo encuentro en su casa, había cambiado su actitud agresiva por otra amable y educada, incluso algo afectuosa, pero siempre de lejos, sin acercarse a ella.

Debería estarle agradecida, pero también se sentía algo desilusionada porque había aprendido en su primer encuentro con él que sus caricias podían ser algo maravilloso. Ojalá pudiera decirle que esa había sido la única muestra de ternura física que había sentido de un hombre, y algo que excitaba su curiosidad. Pero no con cualquiera, claro.

Solo con Edward.

Oyó un ruido de pasos que se acercaban y dejó de teclear. La puerta se abrió y Tanya entró en el despacho, esbelta y elegante con un precioso vestido beige que realzaba su figura y su peinado perfecto.

—Me habían dicho que te había dejado volver a trabajar para él, pero yo no podía creerlo, después de lo que le dijo de ti el periodista —le espetó sin más preámbulos, mirando a Isabella con absoluto desprecio—. El disfraz no va a servirte de nada, ¿sabes? —añadió, antes de sacar un viejo recorte de periódico del bolso y lanzarlo sobre la mesa de Isabella. Era la foto que habían utilizado, la de la camilla, bajo la que se leía Adolescente tiroteada por su propia madre para poner fin a un triángulo amoroso.

Isabella no se movió. Su pasado parecía perseguirla permanentemente. Suspiró con tristeza. Nunca iba a poder librarse de él.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —la desafió Tanya.

—Mi madre está en la cárcel. Mi vida quedó destrozada, y todo por culpa de un camello —buscó los ojos fríos de Tanya—. Pero tú no puedes ni imaginártelo, ¿verdad? Tú siempre has tenido una vida cómoda, protegida y segura. ¿Cómo podrías comprender el trauma que supone para una inocente chiquilla de diecisiete años que cuatro hombres adultos y drogados la desnuden e intenten violarla en su propia casa?

Sorprendentemente Tanya palideció. Miró el recorte y frunció el ceño, e iba a recuperarlo cuando Edward salió del despacho de Jasper.

Su semblante se volvió peligroso cuando vio el recorte en manos de Tanya; al darse cuenta, ella lo arrugó y lo tiró a la papelera.

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo con voz ahogada—. En este momento, no me siento demasiado orgullosa de mí misma —añadió, y se dio la vuelta—. Me voy a Europa durante unos cuantos meses. Ya nos veremos cuando vuelva, Edward.

—Será mejor para ti que no nos veamos— replicó él con voz de acero.

Ella hizo un movimiento extraño, pero siguió caminando y desapareció.

Edward recuperó el recorte de la papelera se lo dio a Jasper.

—Quémalo.

— Estaré encantado de hacerlo — contestó su primo y, con el papel en la mano, entró de nuevo en su despacho y cerró la puerta.

— Solo sabía lo que yo le dije la noche que me emborraché —confesó Edward de pronto—. No fue mucho, y no pensaba decirle nada más. No es tan mala como parece —añadió —. La conozco desde hace muchos años y me gusta, pero se le ha metido en la cabeza que tenemos que casarnos y te ve como una rival. Aunque ya le he aclarado las cosas a ese respecto. O eso creo yo.

—Gracias.

—Volverá siendo una mujer distinta —continuó —. Seguro que se disculpará contigo.

—No es necesario. Nadie sabía la verdadera historia porque yo tenía demasiado miedo de contarla.

Él se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y la miró. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y

parecía cansado.

—Te habría ahorrado este mal trago si hubiera podido —dijo entre dientes.

Parecía muy afectado.

—No puedes evitar que la gente saque sus propias conclusiones, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Tendré que acostumbrarme.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡El próximo que se presente aquí con un recorte de ese maldito periodicucho sale por la ventana!

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—La verdad es que, a juzgar por la cara que tenía Tanya, no lo has hecho todo mal.

—Ya... bueno, supongo que tienes razón y que no es tan mala en el fondo. Solo estaba celosa. Qué tontería. Como si tú alguna vez te hubieras fijado en mí.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no?

—Pues que no tengo nada que ver con ella. Tanya es hermosa, rica y de buena familia.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, observándola con cuidado. No pareció alarmarse, así que se acercó otro poco.

—¿No te asustas? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿De ti? Claro que no —sonrió.

Él pareció sorprenderse enormemente.

—De hecho, me encantan los osos — añadió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Su sonrisa le llegó al corazón, y se la devolvió encantado. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, apoyó la mano en el respaldo de su silla y la hizo girar para que quedase mirando hacia él. Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

—Bla, bla, bla —susurró él con una sonrisa perezosa, y besó suavemente sus labios.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

Él se separó brevemente para mirarla a los ojos e intentar saber si estaba o no asustada. Vio el pulso palpitar en su cuello y oyó su respiración algo alterada. Estaba inquieta, pero no asustada. Sabía lo suficiente de mujeres para estar seguro.

—¿Algún otro comentario? —bromeó en voz baja.

Ella dudó. No estaba siendo agresivo ni burlón y lo miró a los ojos en busca de pistas que la ayudasen a comprender aquella nueva y desconcertante actitud.

Edward dibujó el contorno de su boca con un dedo.

—¿Y bien?

Ella sonrió insegura. Todas sus incertidumbres debían saltar a la vista en aquel momento, pero no le importó. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca,, pero no era de miedo.

Edward volvió a acercarse y la besó de nuevo con la misma ternura.

—Sabes al humo de los cigarros — susurró ella.

—Seguramente, pero como no pienso dejar de fumar del todo, a pesar de las olas de agua, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a su sabor —respondió en voz baja y volvió a acariciar su labio inferior con el pulgar—. Me han invitado a la fiesta en casa de los Ballenger que se celebrará el mes que viene. Para entonces ya te habrán quitado la escayola. ¿Qué tal si te compras un bonito vestido y me acompañas? Van a tener orquesta en directo. Podríamos bailar.

No lo estaba escuchando porque estaba prendada del movimiento de sus labios, y con una sonrisa, levantó la cara hacia sus besos, como una flor que buscase el calor del sol. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—Esto no es muy profesional que digamos —dijo ella.

Él miró a su alrededor. El despacho estaba vacío y no había nadie por los pasillos, así que volvió a mirarla con una ceja arqueada.

Ella se rió. Esa risa lo empujó a tomar su cara entre las manos, y aquel beso no fue ni breve ni solo insinuado.

Al oírla gemir se apartó inmediatamente con un sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho en anteriores encuentros brillándole en los ojos.

—No era mi intención —dijo, solemne—.Lo siento.

—No... no pasa nada — balbució.

Edward inspiró profundamente.

—No tienes nada que temer. Creía que ya lo sabías.

—Y no estoy asustada.

Le vio endurecer el semblante y apretó los puños.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —exclamó rozando las abrasiones que tenía en los nudillos inflamados.

—No es nada. Se me curará. Supongo que a él también —añadió.

—¿Él?

—Sí. Ese chupatintas que vino a buscarte. Puse Houston patas arriba para encontrarlo y, cuando por fin di con él, lo llevé delante de su jefe. No tendrás más problemas con él, porque se va a pasar el resto de su vida redactando necrológicas.

Isabella no sabía si reír o llorar, pero Edward estaba lívido, casi temblando de ira.

—¿Pero sabes lo que más me duele? —añadió mirándola—. Pues que lo que él hizo no es tan malo como lo que te hice yo. Jamás podré perdonármelo. Ni aunque viva cien años.

Aquella era la confesión más sorprendente de todas.

—Yo pensé que... que me echarías la culpa a mí cuando conocieras toda la historia —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los periódicos decían que todo había sido culpa mía. Que yo lo había provocado.

—¡Por amor de Dios! —exclamó arrodillándose junto a ella, la obligó a mirarlo—. Tu madre me lo contó todo, después se echó a llorar como un bebé — rozó tiernamente su mejilla—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel gustosamente si tú pudieras perdonarla por lo que te hizo.

Isabella sintió que las lágrimas le desbordaban los ojos e hizo ademán de secárselas, pero él se las besó con tanta ternura que su sollozo se transformó en un río de lágrimas.

—No —susurró Edward—, no llores. No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

Pero ella no podía dejar de llorar y el instinto protector de Edward se desató.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, y la tomó en brazos, con escayola y todo, y la llevó a su despacho.

Su secretaria lo vio llegar y le abrió la puerta.

—¿Café o coñac? —preguntó al ver rostro enrojecido y húmedo de Isabella.

—Café. Dentro de una media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me pases llamadas.—Muy bien.

Cerro la puerta y Edward se sentó en el sofá Burdeos con Isabella en las rodillas, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció sin dejar de acunarla.

—Voy a cambiar todo el mobiliario del despacho —dijo, cuando los sollozos se hicieron más espaciados—. Puede que incluso la madera de las paredes.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque debe de traerte recuerdos muy desagradables —dijo—. Al menos a mí me los trae.

Isabella recordó el desmayo y el posterior despertar en aquel mismo sofá. Lo miró sin malicia y sin rencor, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, llenos de curiosidad, y él le acarició la mejilla sonriendo .

—Lo has pasado muy mal, y no sé si te servirá de algo que te diga que un hombre jamás debería tratar a una mujer como esos cuatro animales te trataron a ti.

—Lo sé —contestó—. El problema es que lo que publicaron me hacía parecer casi una prostituta, y yo no soy así. Pero la gente lo creyó, así que decidí huir, y seguir huyendo, y esconderme... si no hubiera sido por Jasper y su padre, y por mi amiga Jessica, no sé qué habría hecho. No tengo familia.

—Tienes a tu madre, y a ella le gustaría mucho verte. Si decides ir a verla, yo puedo llevarte cuando quieras.

Isabella se quedó pensativa un momento,

—¿Sabes que está en prisión por asesinato?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Aquí te conoce todo el mundo...

— ¡Vamos Isabella! ¿Estás intentando protegerme? ¡A mí me importa un comino las habladurías! Y mientras hablan de mí, dejan a otros en paz —le secó las mejillas con su pañuelo—. Pero la verdad es que la mayoría de los periodistas no se atreven a cruzarse en mi camino — hizo, una mueca divertida—. Te garantizo que en Houston hay uno que saldrá corriendo en cuanto me vea.

Era increíble que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por defenderla.

Tenerla así, en brazos, mirándolo con aquellos ojazos llenos de ternura y curiosidad estaba teniendo en él un efecto desconcertante, y antes de que la cosa pudiera pasar a mayores, Isabella se encontró sentada junto a él en lugar de sobre sus rodillas.

Edward se levantó inmediatamente y se alejó unos pasos.

—¿.Te apetece un café? —le preguntó.

Ella cambió de postura.

—Sí... gracias.

Llamo a su secretaria por el intercomunicador y Esme entró con la bandeja y el café, pero él permaneció de espaldas a ellas.

—Gracias, Esme —dijo.

—De nada, jefe —contestó y, tras guiñarle un ojo a Isabella, salió del despacho y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Isabella sirvió dos tazas, mirándolo preocupada.

—¿No quieres tomártelo?

—Todavía no —contestó él, que intentaba enfriarse un poco.

—Huele bien.

— Sí, pero ya he tenido demasiada estimulación por el momento, así que prefiero no añadir la cafeína al problema.

Isabella no entendía nada, pero Edward sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca, y con una sonrisa de resignación, se dio la vuelta. Y para sorpresa suya, no notó nada.

Volvió junto a ella al sofá y se sentó moviendo despacio la cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Isabella.

—Nada de nada, preciosa —bromeó— Solo que Esme acaba de salvarte de un desastre y tú no te has dado ni cuenta.

Nada. Como si le estuviera hablando en arameo.

—No importa —añadió él al ver su confusión—. Algún día, cuando nos conozcamos mejor, te lo contaré.

Isabella tomó un sorbo de café y sonrió

—Desde que volviste de Houston, me pareces muy diferente.

Edward dejó su taza.

—Es que no recuerdo haber sido nunca tan injusto con otra persona, y mucho menos con una empleada mía. Es duro para mi recordar lo que te dije y lo que te hice —hizo una mueca y siguió sin mirarla—. Me hería en mi orgullo que a Ed le permitieras acercarse a ti y que huyeras de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué— sonrió—. Las mujeres suelen echarse mis brazos sin necesidad que yo las anime a hacerlo, y lleva siendo así durante toda mi vida adulta, incluso antes de que ganase mi primer millón de dólares.— Entonces la miró—. Pero no había podido acercarme a ti ni una sola vez, excepto en la pista de baile. Y aquella noche cuando me dejaste acariciarte.

Ella también recordaba cómo se había sentido con sus ojos y su mirada recorriéndole la piel.

—Era la primera vez, ¿verdad? — preguntó Edward.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Ni siquiera ese recuerdo se ha salvado—dijo, mirándose las manos—. Te he hecho tanto daño que no sé cómo volver a empezar, ni por dónde.

—Yo tampoco —confesó ella—. Lo que me ocurrió en Houston fue una experiencia muy mala. Incluso aunque hubiera sido más mayor y más madura, habría sido traumático. Y a partir de ese momento, no quise salir con nadie, porque eso implicaba tener que llegar al contacto físico, y yo no podía soportar ni que me dieran un beso de buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

—Háblame del médico.

—Supongo que él solo sabía lo que le habían dicho, pero hizo que me sintiera como basura —se abrazó, inclinada hacia delante—. Me limpió la herida y me vendo la pierna. Dijo que ya me enviarían hospital desde la cárcel para lo demás.

Edward murmuró algo entre dientes.

—No fui a la cárcel, por supuesto, mi madre sí. El dolor de la pierna era soportable y los padres de Jessica son gente sencilla, muy pobre. Ninguno podíamos permitirnos la cirugía ortopédica que necesitaba. Fui a ver a un médico en una clínica local, y él me enyesó, dando por sentado que ya me habían colocado debidamente los huesos. No me hizo radiografías porque yo no podía pagarlas.

—Has tenido suerte de que hayan podido arreglarte el hueso —dijo él.

— Cuando se curó, me quedó una pequeña cojera, pero podía andar — suspiró.— Después, me caí de un caballo.

—Dios mío... —murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Eso me puso furioso, y no solo porque te hubieras apartado de mí, sino porque por mi culpa te hubieras hecho daño. Y luego, en el baile, todo empeoró al saber que también era yo el responsable del dolor que estabas soportando.

—En el fondo, fue un dolor bueno —le dijo—, porque de ese modo llegué a la cirugía. Es algo que te agradeceré siempre.

— Ya, pero yo siento que tuviera que ser así. Las gafas te sientan bien —dijo tras un instante—. Se te ven los ojos más grandes.

—Siempre las había llevado, hasta que ese dichoso periodista empezó a perseguirme con lo de la película. Fue entonces cuando empecé a teñirme, me puse lentillas y cambié la forma de vestir. Pero Jacobsville era mi última oportunidad. Pensé que si era capaz de encontrarme aquí, podría hacerlo en cualquier sitio.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte mas por eso, pero me gustaría que mis abogados hablasen con tu madre. Sé que... añadió rápidamente ante su mirada de preocupación —significaría resucitar muchos recuerdos dolorosos para ti, pero podríamos conseguir que revisasen la sentencia, e incluso un nuevo juicio. Hubo circunstancias atenuantes. Por muy bueno que sea un abogado de oficio, no es lo mismo que un experto criminalista.

—¿Se lo has propuesto a ella?

— Sí, pero no quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Dice que ya has sufrido bastante por su culpa.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Me parece que las dos hemos sufrido más que suficiente, pero no me gustaría que tuviera que pasarse el resto de la vida en la cárcel.

—A mí tampoco —dijo, y acarició su pelo—. Ella sí es rubia natural, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Mi padre tenía el pelo oscuro como yo, y también son suyos mis ojos. Los de mi madre son azules. Me habría gustado tenerlos como ella.

—A mí me gustan tus ojos tal y como son —dijo—. Con gafas incluidas.

—Tú no tienes problemas de visión, ¿,no?

Él se echó a reír.

—Me cuesta bastante ver lo que tengo delante de las narices.

—¿Eres miope, entonces? —preguntó sin comprender. Edward rozó sus labios una vez más con los dedos.

— No. Lo que pasa es que confundo el oro con el latón.

Sentir sus dedos la ponía nerviosa y él inmediatamente bajó la mano.

—No más agresiones, te lo prometo.

—¿Quiere eso decir que no vas a volver a besarme nunca?—preguntó descaradamente

—Claro que sí— contestó él encantado —Pero a partir de ahora serás tu la que tenga que perseguirme a mí.

* * *

Volviii! Estoy re contentaaa! Termine de rendir mis examenes finales y me sente en la compu para seguir con esta historiaa!

Voy a actualizar otro cap mas hoy o mañana! Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia! Es dificil para las que estudiamos y trabajamos todos los dias por eso espero que me tengan paciencia!

Jasper y Edward les mandan besitooos!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	12. Capitulo 11

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

Agradezco a todas sus reviews! Me hacen sumamente feliz

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Mirándolo a los ojos, Isabella sonrió despacio.

—¿Yo... perseguirte a ti?

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward—. A veces los hombres nos cansamos de hacerlo, y me parece que me gustaría que me persiguieses.

Imaginarse a sí misma vestida con un traje de hombre y a él con un vestido la hizo echarse a reír, pero la perspectiva de poder tener a Edward en sus brazos era verdaderamente excitante.

— De acuerdo, pero me niego a tener que llevarte a ver partidos de fútbol.

Él sonrió.

—No hay problema. Podemos verlos en la tele —la luz de los ojos de Isabella le hacía sentir un cosquilleo especial por dentro—. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

Ella asintió.

—Supongo que uno puede acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa si no le queda más remedio —sentenció.

—Yo podría escribir un libro al respecto —dijo con amargura, y ella recordó que su pasado también había estado marcado por la tristeza.

—Seguro que sí.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante aún con la taza en las manos y a Isabella se le ocurrió pensar en lo bonitas que eran sus manos: largas, fuertes y bien formadas. Que maravillas habían obrado en su cuerpo.

—Nos tomaremos todo esto como vaya llegando—dijo él—. No pienso presionarte de ninguna manera. Iremos a tu paso.

Eso de tomárselo como fuera llegando podía conducirlos a cualquier parte, y le gustaba la idea de tener que correr riesgos. Él no era hombre de matrimonios, ella no era mujer de aventuras. No sabía qué podía tener en la cabeza, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Era muy agradable que se comportase así con ella, tal y como lo estaba haciendo últimamente, y la ternura no era algo que hubiese abundado en su vida.

De pronto lo vio consultar el reloj y hacer una mueca.

—Hace una hora que debería estar en Ford Worth. Tengo una reunión con criadores de ganado —la miró con tristeza—. Fíjate en el efecto que tienes sobre mí. Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

Ella sonrió.—Pues mejor para mí.

Edward se rió, terminó el café y dejó la taza

—Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo —se inclinó y la besó con suavidad—. No te metas en líos mientras esté fuera.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Esa sí que es buena.

—¿Es que nunca metes la pata?

—Solo cuando me paso de estúpida.

—Lo que te ocurrió no fue culpa tuya —contestó él, muy serio—. Eso es lo primero que tienes que meterte en la cabeza.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba enamorada —le confesó—. Puede que inconscientemente le diese la sensación de que...

—Isabella —la interrumpió, apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios—, ¿qué clase de hombre adulto aceptaría algo así de una adolescente, casi una niña?

Su pregunta le planteaba una nueva perspectiva.

—Piénsalo —dijo tras un segundo, y le acarició juguetón el pelo —. Tampoco puedes olvidar que una persona drogada no suele ser consciente de sus actos. Estuviste en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Isabella se subió las gafas que se le habían resbalado por la nariz.

—Supongo que sí.

—Tengo que quedarme a pasar la noche en Fort Worth, pero mañana podríamos salir a cenar si te parece.

Ella se señaló la escayola.

— Estaría preciosa, luciendo mis muletas por ahí.

—A mí no me importará, si a ti no te importa.

Nunca había tenido una cita de verdad, Jasper era como un hermano para ella.

—Me encantaría ir contigo, si lo dices en serio —contestó con ojos brillantes.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él.

Edward se levantó y abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Esme, mañana estaré de vuelta.

—Muy bien.

No se volvió a mirarla y, tras oír cerrar la puerta exterior, Isabella se levantó y fue a ver a Esme.

—¿Quieres que recoja lo de dentro? — preguntó.

Esme sonrió.

—No, no. De ningún modo. ¿Qué tal va esa pierna?

—Yo creo que mejor. Va a ser una maravilla poder volver a andar bien — añadió con sinceridad—. Le estoy muy agradecida al señor Cullen por ocuparse la operación.

—Es un buen hombre —contestó Esme, sonriendo—. Y un buen jefe. Tiene momentos de mal humor, ¿pero quién no los tiene?

—Es cierto.

Isabella volvió despacio a su despacho. Al oír ruido de papeles, Jasper salió.—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió.

—Últimamente me echo a llorar por cualquier cosa y no sé por qué.

—No creo que haya una razón mejor que esa —sonrió—. Edward no es tan malo ¿verdad?

—No es lo que me pareció en un principio.

—Irás tomándole cariño, ya verás —sacó un expediente del armario y se sentó en el borde de su mesa—. Necesito contestar unas cuantas cartas. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para unos dictados?

— ¡A sus órdenes, jefe!

Edward volvió a la mañana siguiente y fue directo a ver a Isabella.

—Llama a Bree Taner y pregúntale si puede sustituirte —le dijo sin más—. Tú y yo nos vamos a tomar la tarde libre.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—No seas curiosa, Isabella —contestó riendo.

Luego le dijo a Jasper por el intercomunicador que raptaba a su secretaria y a continuación fue un momento a su despacho mientras Isabella llamaba a Bree.

No tardaron apenas nada en arreglarlo Minutos más tarde, estaba sentada junto a Edward en el Jaguar y avanzaban por la autopista.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, entusiasmada.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Espero que te guste.

—A ver si lo adivino: vamos a ver las serpientes gigantes al zoo —bromeó.

—¿ Es que te gustan las serpientes?

—Nada en absoluto, pero sería una sorpresa.

—Pues no tiene nada que ver con ellas.

—Me alegro.

—Esta es la carretera de Houston — señaló Isabella un instante después.

—En efecto.

—Edward... Houston no es una ciudad que me guste demasiado.

—Lo sé —contestó, mirándola—. Vamos a la cárcel a ver a tu madre.

Involuntariamente dio un respingo y se aferró al cinturón de seguridad, pero él le puso una mano sobre las suyas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que siempre dice Jasper? Que hay que enfrentarse a los problemas dando la cara, de frente, sin retroceder. Tu madre y tú no os habéis visto desde hace cinco años. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejéis en paz a los fantasmas?

Isabella sentía una incomodidad que no podía ocultar.

—La última vez que la vi fue en el juicio. Cuando leyeron el veredicto ni siquiera me miró.

—Estaba avergonzada, Isabella.

Eso la sorprendió.

—¿Avergonzada?

—Tu madre no tomaba grandes cantidades de droga, pero era adicta, y se había tomado algo antes de volver a casa y encontrarte con su amante. Las drogas la desorientaron. Me dijo que ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había empuñado la pistola ni de dónde la había sacado. Lo único que puede recordar es a su amante muerto y a ti sangrando en el suelo. Ni siquiera se acuerda que se la llevara la policía — apretó los dientes—. Solo que recuperó la conciencia en la cárcel y que fue allí donde le dijeron lo que había hecho, No te miró a la cara en el juicio no porque te culpase, sino por haber sido tan obtusa inocente como para dejarse liar por un camello que pretendía quererla para tener simplemente un sitio donde vivir.

Su madre y ella nunca habían estado especialmente unidas, pero cuando miraba hacia atrás, se recordaba a sí misma con un comportamiento despegado y difícil, sobre todo tras la muerte de su padre.

—Voy a estar contigo a cada paso del camino —declaró—. Pase lo que pase.— Solo quiero intentar facilitarte las cosas.

—Quizás no quiera verme —aventuró

—Te equivocas. Tu madre quiere verte. Es su único deseo. Es consciente de que puede no quedarle mucho tiempo.

—No sabía que tuviese problemas de salud.

—Y seguramente no los tenía antes de empezar a consumir drogas. El cuerpo humano puede soportar el maltrato, pero solo durante cierto tiempo. Por ahora está bien. Lo único que tiene que hacer es cuidarse.

—Otro juicio sería demasiado estrés para ella.

—Puede que sí, pero también puede que no sea un estrés dañino porque, al final del camino y con la ayuda de Dios cabe la posibilidad de que consiga la libertad bajo fianza.

Isabella asintió. Lo más difícil estaba por venir: un encuentro que ni siquiera estaba segura de querer mantener y que Edward parecía decidido a que tuviera lugar.

Era complicado entrar en una cárcel.

Había que pasar por todo tipo de controles y medidas de seguridad destinadas a proteger a los visitantes. Isabella se estremeció cuando la condujeron por un largo pasillo hasta una sala en la que podían reunirse con las internas.

Había una larga fila de sillas en pequeñas cabinas, separadas de las prisioneras por gruesos cristales, en cuyo centro se había practicado un orificio recubierto de malla metálica para que la gente pudiese hablar. Edward habló con uno de los guardias y acompañó a Isabella a una de las cabinas. Desde la silla y a través del cristal, podía verse una puerta cerrada al otro lo de la sala.

Con la mano de Edward sobre el hombro, vio abrirse la puerta y entrar a un guardia acompañando a una mujer rubia de pelo corto, muy delgada y demacrada. Caminó hasta la cabina que ocupaba Isabella y levantó la mirada. Unos ojos azules llenos tristeza e incertidumbre se clavaron en los suyos. Las manos le temblaron.

—Hola, Isabella.

Isabella se quedó muda durante unos instantes, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte como si quisiera saltarle fuera del pecho. Aquella mujer delgada y de rostro arrugado nada tenía que ver con la imagen que ella recordaba de su madre. Tenía las manos tan delgadas que el azul de las venas resaltaba enormemente.

Renee hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Sabía que esto era un error —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento... —añadió, e hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Espera —gimió Isabella.

Y es que no sabía qué decir. Los años habían convertido a aquella mujer en una extraña.

Edward se colocó a su espalda y ambas manos en los hombros de Isabella para prestarle su apoyo y transmitirle fuerza.

—Tómate tu tiempo —le dijo—, No pasa nada.

Renee reparó en que Edward estaba tocando a Isabella con familiaridad y que su hija no protestaba. Lo miró a los ojos y Edward sonrió.

Renee le devolvió la sonrisa, y aquel gesto la hizo parecer más joven. Entonces miró a su hija con dulzura.

—Me gusta tu jefe —dijo.

Isabella sonrió.

—A mí también —confesó.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dijo Renee tras un instante de silencio—. Lo he intentado montones de veces y, simplemente, no soy capaz de encontrar las palabras —miraba el rostro de Isabella como si intentase hacerlo casar con el pasado. Pero su último recuerdo de ella era la expresión de terror de aquella noche—. He cometido muchos errores, Isabella, y el mayor ha sido anteponer mis propias necesidades a las de los demás. Incluso cuando empecé a tomar drogas, en lo único que pensé es en que podían hacerme feliz, —bajó la cabeza—. Pero el egoísmo tiene un precio muy alto, y siento que tú tuvieses que pagar una parte. Durante el juicio ni siquiera era capaz de mirarte. Estaba tan avergonzada por haberte hecho pasar por todo aquello...

Completamente sola, intentando mantener la cabeza alta cuando todo el mundo sabía cosas tan íntimas sobre nuestras vidas... —inspiró profundamente—. Ni siquiera puedo pedirte que me perdones —se hundió —Pero quería verte, aunque sea solo por esta vez, para decirte lo mucho que lo siento.

Verla sufrir de aquella manera le dolió muchísimo. Ni siquiera se había imaginado que pudiera sentir remordimiento. Entre ellas no había habido comunicación, y solo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Matt le había dicho la verdad sobre el silencio de su madre. Renee estaba demasiado avergonzada para enfrentarse a ella, y el saberlo suavizó poco el escozor de la herida.

—No tenía ni la menor idea de que tomases drogas —dijo.

Renee levantó la mirada y una tímida esperanza brilló en sus ojos.

—Nunca las tomé delante de ti — contestó con suavidad—. Pero empecé hace mucho, poco después de que... muriera tu padre —la luz de sus ojos se oscureció—. Me culpabas por su muerte, y tenías razón. Él no podía ser lo que yo quería que fuese, ni darme las cosas que yo creía merecerme —clavó la mirada en la mesa—. Era un hombre bueno y cariñoso, y yo debería haberlo apreciado como se merecía, pero tuvo que morir para que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí. Y entonces era ya demasiado tarde. A partir de ese momento, todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Dejé de interesarme por todo, ni siquiera por mí misma o por ti, y empecé a tomar drogas más duras. Así conocí a Mike. Supongo que ya te habrás imaginado que él era mi proveedor.

—Me lo dijo Edward.

Renee lo miró.

—No permitas que le hagan más daño —le rogó—. Que ese periodista no vuelva a obligarla a huir. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

—Tú también —dijo Isabella, conmovida por la preocupación de su madre—. Edward dice que... que es posible que sus abogados pudieran conseguirte un juicio nuevo.

Renee se sobresaltó.

— ¡No! —le espetó—. Tengo que pagar por lo que hice.

— Sí —contestó Isabella—, pero lo que hiciste... —dudó— lo que hiciste fue solo empujada por las circunstancias, ¿no te das cuenta? No fue algo premeditado. Yo no sé nada de leyes, pero sé que tú no planeabas matar a Mike y eso tiene que contar.

Renee miró a su hija con tristeza a través del cristal.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte, Isabella —dijo—, teniendo en cuenta el dolor y la publicidad que has tenido que soportar por mi culpa.

—Las dos hemos pagado un precio.

—Llevas una escayola —preguntó de pronto—. ¿Por qué?

— Me caí de un caballo —contestó Isabella, y sintió que a Edward se le crispaban las manos sobre sus hombros—. Fue una caída afortunada —añadió, apoyando su mano sobre la de él—, porque Edward ha conseguido que un cirujano ortopédico me opere y me coloque los huesos de la pierna.

—¿Sabes cómo se rompió el hueso? — le preguntó Renee a Edward.

— Sí —contestó él, con una voz un poco extraña, y es que era la primera vez que Isabella lo acariciaba por voluntad propia, y la cabeza casi le daba vueltas.

—Eso es otra cosa que he tenido sobre mi conciencia durante años —dijo—. Me alegro de que te hayan operado.

—Y yo siento que tengas que seguir aquí —dijo Isabella — Habría venido a verte hace años, pero pensé... pensé que tú no querías. Que me odiarías por lo que ocurrió con Mike.

—¡Isabella! —su madre se cubrió la cara con las manos y sus hombros se estremecieron. Un minuto después, se secó las lágrimas—. ¡Nunca te he odiado! —dijo con la voz rota—. ¡Jamás te he echado a ti la culpa de nada! ¿Cómo podría odiarte por algo que no fue culpa tuya? No he sido una buena madre, porque empecé a ponerte en peligro al comenzar con las drogas. Te he fallado. Al permitir que Mike se viniera a vivir con nosotras, estaba preparando el terreno para lo que ocurrió después. Mi pobre niña... —gimió—. Eras tan joven, tan inocente, y que esos hombres te trataran... así...

Por eso no podía pedirte que vinieras, ni escribirte, ni llamarte. ¡Pensé que me odiabas!

Isabella apretó la mano de Edward, extrayendo fuerzas de su presencia. Sabía que no habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a aquella situación sin él.

—Nunca te he odiado —contestó —. Siento que no pudiésemos hablar en el juicio.

Yo... Es verdad que te culpé de lo de papá —confesó—, pero era tan joven cuando ocurrió, y como tú y yo nunca habíamos estado demasiado unidas... Quizás, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas...

—No se puede cambiar el pasado — dijo su madre con una sonrisa triste—, pero todo merecerá la pena si puedes perdonarme —sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor—. ¡Significaría muchísimo para mí que pudieras hacerlo!

Isabella tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Estás bien? Me refiero a tu salud.

—Tengo el corazón debilitado, probablemente por las drogas que he consumido —explicó Renee sin darle ningún énfasis—. Me estoy medicando, y voy mejor. No me va a pasar nada, Isabella miró a su hija a los ojos fijamente—. Pero sobre todo espero que a ti te vayan mejor las cosas a partir de ahora, y que ese condenado periodista no vuelva a molestarte. Gracias por venir a verme.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Te escribiré y vendré a verte siempre que pueda. Mientras, quizás los abogados de Edward puedan hacer algo. Dejémosles intentarlo.

Su madre no parecía demasiado segura qué decisión tomar y miró a Edward.

—Yo cuidaré de ella —contestó él.

Nadie volvería a molestar a Isabella mientras a él le quedase aliento de vida. Tenía poder y dinero, y lo utilizaría para protegerla.

Renee debió de comprenderlo así, porque se relajó visiblemente.

—Está bien —dijo—. Gracias por intentar ayudarme, tanto si se consigue algo como si no.

Edward sonrió.

—Los milagros ocurren todos los días — contestó, mirando la mano de Isabella acariciar la suya.

—No te separes de él —le dijo Renee a su hija—. Si yo hubiera tenido un hombre como él que se preocupara por mí, no estaría como estoy ahora.

Isabella se ruborizó. Su madre hablaba como si tuviera la posibilidad de estar con Edward, y era absurdo. Puede que él sintiera culpa, simpatía e incluso remordimiento pero su madre parecía estar confundiendo todo eso con el amor.

Edward se acercó al cristal para hablar.

—Más bien es al contrario —dijo, serio—. Mujeres como Isabella no se encuentran con facilidad.

Renee sonrió.

—Es cierto. Isabella es una persona muy especial. Cuídate mucho, hija. Yo... te quiero, aunque no lo parezca.

Isabella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Su madre sólo pudo asentir y, tras mirar por última vez a su hija, se levantó y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Isabella se quedó sentada allí durante un minuto, con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido su madre, hasta que sintió que Edward le apretaba los hombros.

—Vámonos, cariño —le dijo con suavidad y, poniéndole un pañuelo en las manos, la condujo hacia la puerta.

Aquella ternura era en él un arma poderosa, pensó Isabella. Un arma especialmente dolorosa, ya que sabía que no iba a durar. Era un hombre amable que estaba intentando compensarla por su error, pero debía andarse con cuidado para no extraer otras conclusiones de su comportamiento. Tenía que ir paso a paso y vivir solo el presente.

Llegaron al aparcamiento en silencio. Edward iba fumándose un cigarro mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el coche. Presionó un botón del mando a distancia y las puertas se desbloquearon.

— Gracias por haberme traído —le dijo, ya junto a la puerta—. Me alegro de verdad de haber venido, aunque no pensara así en un principio.

Edward le agarró la mano cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta y se acercó más.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que cuando la sintió sobre sus labios, estos se abrieron por voluntad propia y el pulso se le aceleró. Su reacción cuando él se acercaba siempre había sido intensa, pero en aquella ocasión incluso tenía la sensación de estar sintiendo sus labios sobre la piel. Le asustaba tener esos impulsos.

Entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos y, al leerlo todo en ellos, contuvo la respiración. A su alrededor, el aparcamiento estaba vacío, y el único ruido era el del tráfico que pasaba por la carretera y el del frenético latido del corazón de Isabella.

Edward dio un paso más hacia ella, de modo que una de sus piernas quedó entre las de ella.

—Edward... —susurró.

Él apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla y con el pulgar le hizo levantar la cara hacia él. Había arrogancia no solo en la forma de tocarla, sino en la forma de mirarla. Quedaba completamente vulnerable estando así de cerca, y seguro que él lo sabía.

—Hay tantas mujeres que representan un papel —dijo, como si ya hubieran entablado la conversación—. Pretenden ser frías, pero al mismo tiempo te provocan, exageran sus respuestas... pero contigo, todo es auténtico. Con mirarte, sé lo que estás pensando. No intentas ocultarlo o explicarlo, sino que lo muestras tal y como es, sin tapujos.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, y no sabía qué decir.

Edward bajó un poco la cabeza, de modo que Isabella podía sentir su respiración en los labios.

—No te imaginas el placer que me proporciona verte así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque, cada vez que te toco, siento que tú también me deseas. Recuerdo perfectamente el sabor de tus pechos, los gemidos que salían de ti cuando te empujaba contra el colchón con mi cuerpo se movió contra ella lenta y deliberadamente, y la respuesta de Isabella fue inmediata—. Quiero desnudarte y hacerte el amor sobre sábanas blancas... —susurró, justo antes de apoderarse de su boca.

Dios, con qué claridad se imaginaba lo que acababa de decirle, cómo lo deseaba.

Isabella hundió las uñas en sus brazos al tiempo que se apretaba contra su erección y mordía sus labios con inesperada violencia. Aquella explosión de pasión fue inesperada tanto para él como para ella, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Durante unos segundos, la respuesta de Edward igualó la suya, pero tenía que apartarse de ella y, cuando lo hizo, todo su cuerpo vibraba, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos le brillaban como ascuas. Le encantaba verlo con esa expresión, lo mismo que el temblor de sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Te gusta ponerme así? —le preguntó él con voz ronca.

— Sí —contestó ella, sintiendo algo salvaje e impulsivo bañarla por dentro como la marea.

El pulso le latía a Edward en el cuello y la camisa subía y bajaba con el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Entonces bajó aún más la mirada y descaradamente la clavó en el punto más visible de su pasión.

Él contuvo la respiración y la dejó hacer. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, como febril.

Isabella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Era increíble poder mirarlo así. Apoyó la mano en su pecho y sintió el calor de sus músculos. No iba a intentar detenerla, y recordó lo que le había dicho en la oficina sobre que iba a tener que ser ella quien lo persiguiera.

¿Y por qué no? Más tarde o más temprano iba a tener que averiguar dónde estaban sus límites, y aquel momento podía ser tan bueno como cualquier otro. Tímidamente y muy despacio, bajó la mano hasta su cinturón.

Edward apretó los dientes. Estaba indefenso. ¿Lo sabría ella? Isabella bajó la mano apenas un centímetro más y volvió a dudar. Tenía que controlarse como fuera.

Ella parecía una estatua de mármol. Ni una sola emoción se dibujaba en su rostro, pero el brillo de sus ojos era salvaje.

—Sigue si quieres, pero si me tocas ahí —le dijo con voz ahogada—, te subiré la falda y te tomaré aquí mismo, en el aparcamiento, sin dudarlo un solo instante. ¡Y si todo el personal de la cárcel sale a vitorearnos, me importará un comino!

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda y como soy una mujer de palabra aqui les dejo otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado!

Quedan dos capitulos mas, nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia!

Voy a continuar con las adaptaciones que estaba haciendo porque sencillamente esa historia me fascino y les queria preguntar si les gustaria que adaptara 50 sombras de grey la trilogia completa a crepusculo si es que no hay nadie!

Muchisimas gracias por todooo!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

Agradezco a todas sus reviews! Me hacen sumamente feliz

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Isabella recuperó el juicio inmediatamente y, completamente ruborizada, apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, horrorizada por lo que había estado haciendo.

Edward cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Estaba sudorosa, Isabella se estremeció y su reacción lo hizo sonreír.

—Lo siento, Edward —le dijo—. ¡No sé que me ha pasado!

El deseo que había despertado en él se lo estaba haciendo pasar francamente mal. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola que ni siquiera había pensado en otras mujeres. Isabella, en este momento soy muy vulnerable, y si estás empezando algo que los sabemos que no vas a poder terminar...

—No estoy... segura de no poder terminarlo —contestó, y la sorpresa fue para ambos.

Edward levantó lentamente la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Si tienes el más mínimo instinto de conservación, haz el favor de subir al coche, Isabella.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Ocupó su asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y él hizo lo mismo, pero Isabella no sabía a dónde mirar. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer 1o que había hecho.

—No te agobies tanto, que al fin y al cabo ya te había dicho yo que ibas a tener que perseguirme tú a mí.

—Es que me temo que me lo he tomado demasiado al pie de la letra.

Él se echó a reír. Era maravilloso oír su risa.

— Desde luego tiene usted grandes; cualidades y promete, señorita Swan —murmuró, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Creo que estamos progresando.

Ella clavó la mirada en el bolso.

—Sí, pero despacio.

—Ese es el mejor progreso —redujo y adelantó a un viejo camión—. Te dejaré en casa para que te cambies, que esta noche vamos a salir, con escayola y todo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—No puedo bailar.

—Ya habrá tiempo de bailar cuando estés recuperada —dijo—. A partir de ahora, voy a ocuparme de ti. No vamos a correr más riesgos.

La hacía sentirse como si fuese un tesoro, y no se dio cuenta de que había expresado el pensamiento en voz alta hasta que le oyó reírse.

—Es que eso es precisamente lo que eres. Mi tesoro. Me va a costar mucho compartirte con nadie —la miró—. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre Jasper y tú?

—Solo una buena amistad.

—Bien.

Puso la radio y siguió conduciendo. Parecía más relajado de lo que Isabella lo había visto nunca. Era como volver a empezar. No tenía ni idea de adonde iba a conducirlos aquella relación, pero sabía que era demasiado débil para renunciar a ella.

Salieron a cenar, y Edward fue el colmo de la cortesía. Le iba abriendo las puertas, apartaba las sillas para que se sentara, hacía todas esas pequeñas cosas que denotan a un caballero, y a ella le encantan. La cortesía al estilo antiguo era deliciosa.

Durante semanas estuvieron recorriendo restaurantes en Jacobsville, Victoria y Houston, y Edward incluso la llamaba todas las noches, solo para charlar. Le envió flores a casa, lo que provocó comentarios graciosos y sonrisas cómplices de los demás inquilinos. A ojos de Jacobsville, era su novio, y ella empezaba a pensar que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad... excepto en un detalle que continuaba siendo incierto: ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Edward le hiciese por fin el amor? ¿Sería capaz de llegar al final a pesar de su pasado?

Llegó el momento de quitarle la escayola poco antes de la fiesta de los Ballenger, a la que todo Jacobsville estaba invitado.

Rosalie McCarty fue quien se la retiró, ante la mirada asombrada de Isabella, y quien la animó a ponerse en pie y a apoyarse en ella sin temor y sin muleta.

Y así lo hizo, ante la mirada atenta de la doctora, y preocupada de Edward.

— ¡Se ha curado! —exclamó, al sentir fuerza en el hueso—. ¡Mira, Edward, puedo apoyarme en ella!

— Claro que puedes —contestó Rosalie riéndose—. El doctor Santos es el mejor cirujano ortopédico que conozco.

— ¡Podré volver a bailar!

Edward se acercó a ella y se llevó la mano de Isabella a los labios.

—Podremos volver a bailar —la corrigió, mirándola a los ojos.

Más tarde, Edward fue a buscarla a su apartamento. Llevaba el mismo vestido plateado y largo de la otra fiesta, pero esta vez sin sujetador. Se sentía como un vampiresa, con lentillas y el pelo suelto y brillante. Había ganado algo de peso en las últimas semanas y su figura era por fin lo que ella siempre había esperado que fuese.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que podía caminar sin cojear.

—Preciosa —murmuró él mientras se acomodaban en el coche—. Pero no vamos a exagerar ¿verdad?

—Lo que usted diga, jefe —bromeó. Edward puso en marcha el coche con una sonrisa.

—Esta sí que es una buena forma de comenzar la velada.

—Tengo algo aún mejor pensado para más tarde —replicó ella. Edward apretó el volante.

—¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? Ella lo miró tímidamente.

—Eso depende de ti.

Él tardó un instante en hablar.

—Isabella, solo puedo llegar contigo has ta cierto punto sin que las cosas se disparen —contestó—. Sé que no sabes demasiado de relaciones, porque has salido muy poco; por eso quiero explicarte cómo me siento yo. No he tocado a otra mujer desde que te conocí, y eso me hace más vulnerable que de costumbre —la miró un instante antes de seguir concentrado en la carretera—. No puedo volver a...

Ella se quitó una mota imaginaria del vestido.

—Quieres que... sigamos como estamos.

—No —contestó—, pero no voy a presionarte. Iba en serio lo de que iba a dejar que fueses tú quien tomara la iniciativa.

Isabella le dio unas cuantas vueltas a su bolso entre las manos, y las lentejuelas plateadas brillaron a la luz.

—Estás siendo muy paciente.—Porque no lo fui nada durante las primeras semanas, cuando nos conocimos.

Estoy intentando demostrarte que el sexo no es la base de nuestra relación.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía. Me estás cuidando como a una reina. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pura penitencia.

Isabella volvió a sonreír, porque sabía que no era así. Le había demostrado de cientos de maneras lo que sentía por ella. Incluso el resto de las chicas de la oficina se habían dado cuenta.

—¿No dices nada? —le preguntó él.

—Ah, lo siento. Es que estaba pensando...

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes enseñarme a seducirte?

El coche se salió al arcén y estuvo a punto de meterse en un bache enorme, pero Edward consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo Luego se hizo a un lado y paró el motor.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Isabella lo miró a la pálida luz de la luna .

—Quiero seducirte.

Edward se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Debo de tener fiebre.

Isabella se echó a reír. Aquel hombre la hacía sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa.

Apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento, arqueó la espalda. Le gustaba la sensación del tejido de su vestido sobre los pechos desnudos.

La mirada de Edward bajó hasta donde sus pezones se marcaban claramente.

Viéndola moverse así, supo que ya estaba excitada, lo que lo excitó a él aún más, y acercándose a ella, la besó en la boca mientras deslizaba una mano bajo el escote del vestido.

Isabella gimió y se arqueó contra su palma, dejándose llevar por el deseo de sentirlo de una forma nueva, de compartir una nueva intimidad.

— Esto es muy peligroso —musitó contra su boca.

—Y maravilloso —contestó ella, apoyando su mano sobre la de él—. Quiero sentirte así. Quiero que te quites la camisa y poder acariciarte la piel.

Nunca había sabido lo rápido que puede uno deshacerse de una corbata y una camisa hasta aquel momento. Tiró suavemente de ella para abrazarla y ver cómo sus pechos se hundían en el vello de su torso. Muy despacio se movió contra ella y vio sus ojos languidecer y oscurecerse.

Y mientras Edward recoma su espina dorsal con la mano, Leslie supo que aquella noche no iba a apartarse, pero lo mejor de todo fue tener la certeza de que no tenía miedo.

Un minuto después, Edward se obligó a separarse de sus labios.

—Ya no te asustas de mí —dijo, acariciando sus pechos.

Ella suspiró, temblorosa.

—No.— Y me deseas —añadió, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

Isabella asintió y acarició sus labios con dedos trémulos.

—Te deseo con toda mi alma. Me gusta sentirte cuando me deseas —se atrevió a decirle—. Me excita sentirlo.

Él gimió cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Isabella, por favor, no me digas esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber, acariciando su pecho—. Quiero saber si soy capaz de hacer el amor contigo. Tengo que saberlo. Es la primera vez que deseo a un hombre, ¡y nunca me había sentido así! —confesó—. Edward, ¿podemos ir... a algún sitio?

—¿Y hacer el amor? —preguntó, casi como si creyera que había perdido la razón.

—Sí.

No podía. La cabeza le ordenaba no hacerlo, pero el cuerpo le pedía a voces que lo hiciera.

—Isabella, cariño, es demasiado pronto...

—No, no lo es —contestó, dibujando el vello de su pecho con el dedo—. Sé que tú no quieres algo permanente, y no me importa. Pero yo...

Ese comentario lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que yo no quiero algo permanente?

—Pues que no eres de los que se casan.

Edward parecía sorprendido.

—Isabella, tú eres virgen —le contestó con dulzura.

—Sé que eso es un inconveniente, pero siempre tiene que haber una primera vez. Y tú puedes ser mi maestro —añadió.

—No, no me refiero a eso —sus ojos brillaron como carbones encendidos. Leslie, yo no me tomo a la ligera lo de la virginidad.

Isabella no entendía nada.

—¿Ah, no?

—Pues no.

—Bueno... Si cooperas, no seguiré siendo virgen durante mucho tiempo —puntualizó—, así que te has quedado sin argumentos.

Y se apretó contra él como si supiera que su cuerpo era el mejor argumento de todos.

Edward enrojeció, se apartó de ella y volvió a acomodarla en su asiento antes de subirle los tirantes del vestido con las manos un tanto torpes. Era como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con algo duro.

Parecía enfadado. Lo vio abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, arrancar y poner el coche en marcha sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cara.

Mientras el Jaguar se lanzaba a toda velocidad, Leslie lo miró a hurtadillas. ¿Se habría sentido insultado por su ofrecimiento?

— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó, azorada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó.

—Bien —suspiró aliviada—. ¿Estás seguro? — Edward asintió.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y dejó vagar la mirada por el paisaje en sombras intentando descubrir la razón de un comportamiento tan extraño. Antes estaba segura de que la deseaba. Pero ya no. Seguía sin airarla y sin hablar. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y se preguntó si no habría echado a perder su relación con aquella explosión sin freno.

Cuando paró el coche en un camino de polvo a varios kilómetros del rancho, se dio cuenta que no iban a la fiesta de los Ballenger.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó cuando tomaron un camino aún más polvoriento que conducía a un lago. Varios postes de madera señalaban el camino hacia varias cabañas, y en uno de ellos se leía Cullen. Detuvo el coche en el jardín de una pequeña cabaña de madera que miraba al lago y paró el motor.

—Aquí es donde vengo a evadirme del trabajo —le dijo—. Nunca he venido con nadie.

—¿No? —preguntó, enrojeciendo.

—Has dicho que querías comprobar eres capaz de funcionar íntimamente. Muy bien. Tenemos un sitio en el que nadie nos va a molestar, y yo estoy dispuesto. Más que dispuesto, de hecho, así que no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Te deseo tanto como tú a mí, y tengo con qué protegernos. Pero tienes que estar completamente segura de que quieres hacerlo, por que solo hay una primera vez.

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Sentía el cuerpo arder bajo su mirada. Recordaba cómo había sido sentir su boca en los pechos y entreabrió los labios. Pero era algo más que lujuria, y él lo sabía.

Se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en la barbilla.

—No dejaría que me tocase ningún otro hombre —dijo—, y creo que tú lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

Como también sabía que aquello iba a ser un comienzo, y no una aventura de una sola noche. Iba a ser su primer hombre, pero ella iba a ser su última mujer. Ella era todo lo que deseaba en el mundo.

Bajaron del coche y la condujo por las escaleras hasta el porche, en el que había un columpio y tres mecedoras. Abrió la puerta, la hizo pasar, y volvió a cerrar, y tomándola de la mano, la condujo al dormitorio en la parte de atrás. Había una cama enorme cubierta por un edredón en varios tonos de beige y rojo.

Por primera vez desde hacía un rato, la realidad le dio en la cara como una bofetada, y se quedó parada en la puerta mirando la cama.

Edward se volvió, acercándose a ella contra la puerta cerrada.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó, presintiendo su nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, pero creo que sí —susurró obligándose a sonreír.

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y con suma ternura besó sus párpados.

—Esta es tu primera vez, pero no la mía. Cuando nos tumbemos en esa cama estarás ya preparada para recibirme, Y miedo va a ser lo único que no sientas.

Y dicho esto, la besó en la boca, no apasionadamente, sino con ternura, y Isabella sintió que el miedo a él, a lo desconocido, empezaba a derretirse bajo su calor.

Acariciando sus muslos, duros como columnas, saboreando su calor, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, y sus cuerpos reaccionaron inmediatamente al contacto Edward comenzó a moverse contra ella, lentamente, excitándola, tentándola. De pronto sintió que los pechos le pesaban que los pezones se le habían endurecido y que la fricción con la seda del vestido intensificaba las sensaciones que él estaba espoleando en su cuerpo, el deseo que ya galopaba en su interior.

Mientras colocaba una pierna entre las de ella, colocó ambas manos entre sus cuerpos y hábilmente le bajó las hombreras del vestido sin dejar de besarla, pero cuando sintió el contacto con el vello de su pecho fue cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Edward se separó levemente para contemplar sus pechos mientras trazaba su contorno con los dedos.

—Me gustaría poder tenerte siempre así —murmuró—. Tesoro mío —añadió, antes de acariciar sus pechos.

Le gustaba ver su boca sobre el blanco de sus senos, su pelo desordenado, los ojos cerrados ante el arrebato de pasión. Isabella retuvo la cabeza de Edward donde estaba, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo ondulado.

Cuando por fin él la levantó, ella había tenido que apoyarse contra la puerta, los ojos se los había nublado el deseo y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Todas las barreras habían caído por fin. Deseaba estar bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sentirlo dentro. Lo deseaba tanto que la necesidad la hizo gemir.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

— ¡Sí! —susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa lenta, empezó a desvestirla para dejarla frente a él con el cuerpo desnudo y tenso de pasión.

Isabella era tímida, pero las manos de Edward dieron al traste con su vergüenza, y sintió que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que él le imponía desde sus pechos. Era tan dulce... Era el paraíso.

Cuando la tumbó sobre la cama, ella no se ocultó, sino que estuvo mirándolo mientras él se desvestía, sin dejar de mirarla. No podía dejar de moverse sobre el edredón, su cuerpo inflamado por sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Apenas podía esperar. Se sentía arder con un fuego desconocido que amenazaba con consumirla, una necesidad que era casi dolorosa.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo vio deshacerse de la última prenda y contemplarlo completamente desnudo la dejó sin respiración.

Y a él le gustó verla así. Se volvió solo un instante para sacar algo de la cartera; luego se sentó junto a ella, lo abrió y le enseñó qué tenía que hacer, mientas ella seguía algo torpemente sus instrucciones, fascinada y un poco asustada.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Las mujeres llevan haciendo esto miles de millones de años, y te va a gustar. Te lo prometo, Isabella.

Ella se tumbó, observándolo llena de curiosidad mientras él se tumbaba a su lado y comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios. Fue como un banquete sensual sobre aquel suave edredón mientras una tormenta descargaba sobre la cabaña y el ruido del agua acompañaba sus gemidos.

Nunca se habría podido imaginar que el placer físico pudiera ser tan devastador, y una exclamación de sorpresa la hizo reír.

—¿Es que te estoy sorprendiendo? — le preguntó él—. ¿No has visto esto mismo en alguna película?

—No es... lo mismo —contestó con voz ahogada, arqueando la espalda al colocarse

Edward sobre ella.

Tenía sus manos sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza y vio dilatarse sus pupilas a sentirlo contra ella en una nueva intimidad

—Yo... no me imaginaba... —murmuró

—No hay palabras para describir lo que se siente —dijo él—. Eres preciosa Leslie, y tu cuerpo es exquisito. El sabor de tu piel me vuelve loco —contuvo la respiración y la miró un instante más—. Voy a entrar dentro de ti —susurró, y muy serio y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la penetró hasta sentir un pequeño obstáculo y verla hacer una pequeña mueca—. Lo sé. Te va a doler un poquito, a pesar de todo, pero se pasará en un instante. ¿Sigues deseándome?

—Más que a nada... en el mundo — balbució, levantando las caderas hacia él y la imagen que vio entonces la sobrecogió—. ¡Edward!

—Es como si también fuese mi primera vez —dijo él apretando los dientes, mirándola a los ojos, empujó de nuevo con suavidad.

—Nunca pensé... que pudiéramos hablar... mientras hacemos algo., tan íntimo — susurró, levantando el cuerpo hacia él—. ¡Sí... oh, sí, por favor... haz eso... otra vez! —le rogó, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—¿Así? —le preguntó, y volvió a moverse.

Su grito fue la confirmación que necesitaba, y poco a poco fue cobrando un ritmo que combinaba tensión con exquisito placer, fuego y dolor.

Las pupilas se le dilataron al sentir la barrera y se estremeció. Sintió una tensión casi insoportable. Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen. Isabella estaba totalmente fuera de su experiencia, y no se había imaginado cómo iba a ser hasta aquel momento.

—Jamás había deseado a alguien de este modo —susurró contra su boca. Sus manos se contrajeron bajo su cabeza y tiró de su pelo—. Voy a tener que hacerte daño. No puedo esperar más. ¡Tengo que tenerte... ahora!

Isabella movió las piernas sobre las de él. El suave roce de su vello le produjo un estremecimiento.

— ¡Sí! —contestó ella—. Lo deseo. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Edward puso una mano bajo sus cadera y, mirándola a los ojos, la penetró.

Ella gritó. El dolor era muy intenso y Edward se quedó inmóvil para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a él.

— Sí —gimió—. Ahora eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti. Ahora nos pertenecemos por completo. Los ojos de Isabella reflejaban la fascinación y la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo.

Se movió un poco y lo sintió moverse con ella. Tragó saliva. El pasado había quedado definitivamente atrás y se sentía completa, sensual y plena.

Tiró de su cabeza y lo besó apasionada mente en la boca. El dolor se había hecho menos intenso y empezaba a sentir una sensación nueva. Cuando Edward se movía, experimentaba unos pequeños espasmos de placer que le entrecortaban la respiración, y sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a ellos.

— No te pares —susurró él con una sonrisa—. Haré lo que tú quieras que haga —volvió a besarle los párpados—. Busca la posición que te dé lo que necesites —la animó—. Yo no tendré mi orgasmo hasta que tú no hayas tenido el tuyo.

—Edward... —gimió, conmovida por una complicidad que no se esperaba.

Él se sonrió.

—Tesoro mío. Ojalá pudiera hacer que esto durase horas. Quiero que, cuando tengas sesenta años y recuerdes esta noche, te pongas colorada. Quiero que sea perfecto para ti.

El placer iba en aumento de tal modo que ya no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo. Estaba unido al de Edward y reclamaba placer. Estaba totalmente a merced de su pasión, ciega por la necesidad de sentir. Una nueva clase de tensión la empujaba a mover las caderas hacia él, a estirarse bajo su cuerpo.

Él no se perdía ni una sola de sus reacciones.

—Sí —susurró—. Ahora lo comprendes, ¿verdad? No puedes luchar en su contra, ni negarlo, ni controlarlo... Se detuvo de pronto.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no... pares! —gimió, aferrándose a él.

—No voy a parar. Confía en mí. Solo quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible para ti,

—Es... maravilloso —dijo, ahogada—. Cada vez que te mueves es como... como electricidad.

—Y apenas hemos empezado, preciosa.

Movió las caderas y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Estaba completamente subyugada, abierta a él, entregada. No se había imaginado que fuese a ser así, y el ritmo y la presión crecieron, ella colgada de él, su boca en su cuello, en su pecho, en su barbilla, donde quiera que pudiese llegar, y él dando rienda suelta al deseo y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

No tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser así. No podía acercarse lo bastante a él, ni abrazarlo con la fuerza suficiente. Lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Se oía a sí misma gemir, decirle cosas imposibles, rogarle; oía también el ruido de la cama, sentía su calor, y pronunció su nombre una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que se transformó en una especie de loca letanía que acompañó a las punzadas de placer hasta que se transformaron en un espasmo largo e interminable de éxtasis que la volvió ciega y sorda a todo lo demás. Se sintió saltar del fin del mundo al espacio, a un calor rojo que abrasó hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Cuando consiguió volver a pensar, sintió que se estremecía violentamente y oyó el gemido gutural y ronco de Edward al alcanzar también su éxtasis. Él se estremeció una última vez y la besó por todas partes en una fiebre de ternura. Isabella abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de sudor, igual que ella, y la miraba con una devoción increíble y no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

Edward la dejó desahogarse mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Parecía comprender mejor que ella su reacción.

—No sé por qué lloro de este modo —dijo entre hipidos—, cuando nunca he estado más cerca del cielo.

—Hay una docena de nombres técnicos para ello —murmuró él—, pero en resumen es que uno sube tan alto que luego duele bajar.

—Y vaya si he subido —murmuró con una sonrisa—. A la luna.

—Yo también —se rió.

—¿Ha estado... bien? Edward se tumbó pegado a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Has sido la mejor amante que he tenido nunca —dijo, muy serio—. Y a partir de ahora, serás la única mujer para mí.

—Uy... eso suena muy serio.

—Sí, lo sé —la miró de arriba abajo, como un artista que examinase la belleza de su obra—. No voy a poder parar, ¿sabes? —añadió.

—¿Parar?

—Esto —contestó, acariciando sus pechos—. Crea adicción. Ahora que lo hemos hecho, voy a querer seguir haciéndolo a todas horas.

Era como si quisiera decirle algo y Isabella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres oír las palabras?

—¿Qué palabras? —preguntó en voz baja.

La besó en los labios con infinita ternura antes de decir:

—Isabella, cásate conmigo.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda y como soy una mujer de palabra aqui les dejo otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado!

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve problemas porque perdi la historia y todos los capitulos que tenia adaptados y que estuve rehaciendo todo el dia de hoy por un problema que tenia en la notebook, pero ya lo solucione (mas o menos). Voy a actualizar despacio porque sigo preparando examenes finales y trabajos practicos para la universidad, no tengo vacaciones T-T

Quedan solo un capitulo mas, nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia!

Voy a continuar con las adaptaciones que estaba haciendo porque sencillamente esa historia me fascino y les queria preguntar si les gustaria que adaptara 50 sombras de grey la trilogia completa a crepusculo si es que no hay nadie!

Muchisimas gracias por todooo!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	14. Capitulo 13

Hola a todaas! Como he dicho antes la escritora de esta hermosa historia es Diana Palmer y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

Agradezco a todas sus reviews! Me hacen sumamente feliz

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Diana Palmer respectivamente.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capitulo a cada una de las personas que en algun momento comento esta adaptacion:**

 **Milternuritas,Vikkii Cullen, Guest 1, Ninacara, Guest 2, Guest 3, Yoliki, Guest 4, Arixa,** **liduvina,** **gaby9387,** **Yani, GirlLina, ANATXP, Guest 5, Guest 6, Guest 7, Guest 8, Guest 9, Guest 10, Guest 11, Yohannita0515, vanex, Jane Bells, ella 83, Hola, lyzleermipasion, LOQUIBELL, adyperales, Melania, Guest 12.**

 **Creo que no me olvide de nadie, porque mire uno por uno!**

 **Acá las dejo con el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten. (Voy a llorar al rincon T-T)**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Isabella se quedó completamente inmóvil. Era mucho más de lo que se habría atrevido a soñar. Él, al verla, se echó a reír.

—¿Es que pensabas que iba a pedirte que te vinieras a vivir en pecado conmigo? —bromeó, pasándole una mano por la espalda—. No sería suficiente para mí.

—¿Estás seguro de querer algo... permanente?

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara y se encontró combatiendo a tentación de volver a empezar.

—Tendremos hijos —le prometió—, pero antes hemos de construirnos una vida juntos en la que esos hijos encajen con naturalidad.

Isabella se sentía fascinada por su expresión. Estaba hablando de mucho más que de un deseo pasajero.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó él, sonriendo.

— Pues en lo dulce que es sentirse amada —susurró.

—¿Físicamente?

—Bueno... Físicamente, también.

Edward sonrió.

—¿También?

—Sé que no te habrías acostado conmigo a menos que me quisieras —contestó con convicción—. Tienes esas extrañas y antiguas convicciones sobre la inocencia.

—Extrañas, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió.—No es que a mí no me gusten. Ha sido perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Te quiero, Edward.

Él respiró hondamente.

—¿Incluso después de cómo te he tratado?

—No sabías la verdad. Y aunque fuiste injusto al principio, lo has compensado con creces. Ya no voy a volver a cojear, me has dado un buen trabajo, estas preocupado de mí...

Edward la besó apasionadamente.

—No intentes disimularlo. He sido un ogro contigo, y siento no poder volver atrás y empezar de nuevo.

—Nadie puede hacerlo, pero ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad.

—A partir de ahora, todo va a ser como tú quieras —dijo, solemne—. Me ha costado mucho superar el pasado. Llevaba mucho tiempo desconfiando de las mujeres... pero contigo he podido olvidar lo que hizo mi madre.

—Y yo pensaba que nunca iba a saber lo que es ser amada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Yo también lo pensaba. Nunca había estado enamorado.

Isabella suspiró.

—Yo tampoco. Y no podía imaginarme que fuese algo tan dulce.

—Seguro que mejorará con los años — contestó, jugando con sus dedos.

—Edward...

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos volver a hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes?

Isabella se movió sobre el edredón e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Ay! Puede que no...

Edward se echó a reír, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Anda, ven aquí, preciosidad. Nos echaremos una siesta y después iremos a casa para empezar con los planes de la boda. Tendrás que elegir a donde quieres ir de luna de miel.

— No me importa dónde vayamos, siempre que esté contigo.

—Lo mismo digo —suspiró.

—Te quiero —dijo, besándole el pecho.

—Yo también te quiero.

Isabella apoyó la mejilla sobre el lugar que le había besado y cerró los ojos.

—Si los abogados pueden ayudar a mi madre, puede que esté fuera para el primer bautizo.

—O al menos, para el segundo —contestó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Aquellos brazos eran el lugar más seguro en el que había estado. El único lugar en el que sus pesadillas se desvanecían, dejando paso a una luz en la que poder caminar sin miedo. El pasado era por fin eso, solo pasado. Jamás volvería a atormentarla.

Edward y Isabella se casaron en la iglesia presbiteriana de Jacobsville, llena arebosar para la ocasión. Edward Cullen llevaba tanto tiempo siendo el soltero de oro que su boda despertó la curiosidad no solo de Jacobsville, sino de unas cuantas ciudades más de alrededor.

Isabella llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con una cola larga y metros de velo y encaje. Sus compañeras de la oficina fueron las damas de honor y Jasper Cullen, el padrino del novio. Unas niñas preciosas la acompañaron en su entrada en la iglesia con cestas de flores e incluso hubo música de piano en directo. Invitaron a la prensa local, pero nada más, y nadie escribió sobre el trágico pasado de Isabella. Con todo ello resultó una ceremonia preciosa.

La recepción tuvo lugar en el jardín del rancho de Edward, y todo resultó perfecto.

Isabella ya se había cambiado de ropa y charlaba con los invitados cuando se encontró inesperadamente con Tanya Denaly.

—Te he traído esto de París —le dijo sonriendo, aunque con cierta inseguridad—. Es una especie de pipa de la paz y disculpa, todo en uno.

— No tenías por qué hacerlo — balbució.

—Ábrelo, por favor.

Era un precioso paquete envuelto en papel plateado que contenía una caja de terciopelo, en cuyo interior apareció un maravilloso cisne de cristal.

—Me pareció una hermosa analogía — murmuró Tanya—. Has resultado ser un maravilloso cisne, y nadie te va a hacer daño cuando salgas a nadar.

Isabella, dejándose llevar por un impulso, la abrazó. Tanya enrojeció y se echó a reír.

—Siento de verdad lo que te dije aquel día —se disculpó en voz baja—. Lo siento muchísimo. No tenía ni idea de que...

—Eso ya está olvidado.

—Es que... estaba como loca por Edward y me dejé llevar por los celos. Pero ahora he recuperado la cordura y os deseo de verdad que seáis muy felices.

—Yo también te deseo toda la felicidad — sonrió Isabella.

Edward las vio juntas y, frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Isabellla.

—Tanya me ha traído esto de París—le dijo, mostrándole el cisne—. Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Edward parecía sorprendido.

—No soy tan mala como tú piensas — le dijo Tanya—. Espero que seáis muy felices juntos.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias.

Tanya también esbozó una sonrisa, pero con tristeza.

—Le he pedido perdón a Isabella por mi comportamiento. Lo siento de verdad, Edward.

—Todos cometemos equivocaciones y locuras. ¿Cómo iba a haber alguien que se dedicase a criar ganado si no fuera así?

Tanya se echó a reír.

—Tengo que irme. Solo quería traerle este detalle a Isabella. Por cierto, que los dos estaréis en mi lista de invitados pura el baile benéfico.

—Iremos. Gracias, Tanya —contesto Edward.

Y Tanya se alejó en dirección a los coches.

—La vida nunca dejará de sorprenderme —comentó Edward, abrazando a su mujer.

—Desde luego —contestó Isabella, besándole con ternura—. Cuándo todo el mundo se vaya, podríamos encerrarnos en el dormitorio y jugar a los médicos, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Y crees que si nos vamos ahora mismo se notaría mucho?

—No sé... ¡Tú espera y verás!

Se despertaron a la mañana siguiente en un lío de brazos y piernas cuando el sol se colaba ya a través de los visillos de gasa. El ardor de Edward había sido inagotable y Isabella había descubierto todo un mundo de nuevas sensaciones.

Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y se estiró perezosamente, sin preocuparse de su desnudez, y Edward, apoyado en un codo, la contempló con ojos llenos de amor.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en que el matrimonio fuese un ejercicio tan agotador—murmuró ella, estirándose de nuevo—. No sé si voy a tener fuerzas paracaminar.

—Tú dime dónde quieres ir y yo te llevo —contestó él, sonriendo—. Anda, ven aquí, tesoro mío —la llamó para besarla—. Vamos a darnos una buena ducha y un buen desayuno después.

—Te quiero —susurró.

—Yo también.

—No te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Isabella—. Es que... bueno, ya sabes que el pasado nunca desaparece del todo. Es posible que cualquier día otro periodista indague y todo vuelva a empezar.

—No importa —contestó—. Todo el mundo tiene algún esqueleto en el armario, y casarme contigo es lo más razonable que he hecho desde hace años, aparte de ser... —añadió, besándola en el cuello—, lo más placentero.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, marido mío.

Su madre consiguió que su sentencia fuera reducida, de modo que los años que le quedaban por delante en la cárcel empezaron a ofrecerle una perspectiva totalmente distinta, sobre todo con la esperanza de que, una vez cumplida la condena, tendría la oportunidad de conocer de nuevo a su hija.

Y en cuanto a Isabella, Edward y ella se unían cada día más, tanto que todo el mundo se refería a ellos como los tortolitos, ya que nunca se los veía separados.

La predicción de Edward sobre la libertad de Renee fue muy acertada, porque tres años después del nacimiento de su hijo, Isabella dio a luz a una niña que tenía el mismo pelo oscuro de su padre y un temperamento similar.

Casi todos los habitantes de Jacobsville acudieron al bautizo, y entre ellos se encontraba una mujer rubia y frágil a quien habían reservado un lugar de honor en el primer banco, y que se encontraba disfrutando de sus primeros días de libertad.

Isabella miró a Edward, a su madre, a su hijo de tres años y al bebé que llevaba en brazos y, cuando por fin volvió a mirar a su marido, tenía los ojos llenos de la más pura alegría.

Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

* * *

Ultimo capitulo de esta historia! Desde ya muchas gracias por sus comentarios que tan feliz me hicieron.

 **Aclaraciones** : La historia de 50 sombras de Grey si sabia que nació como un fanfic, es por ese mismo motivo que me gustaria adaptarla a los personajes que en algun momento fueron de inspiración para E.L James!

Voy a seguir con las otras dos adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, pero obviamente despacio y con tiempo! Nunca abandonaria una historia por mas que me este agotando la facultad porque sencillamente fanfiction es el lugar donde me escapo de la realidad que muchas veces es dificil y complicada!

 **Allegra Salvatore**


End file.
